


Грифоны Ферелдена (Gryphons of Ferelden)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amaranthine-AU, Amell Family: Cousins, Amell the Warden-Commander, Hawke the Gray Warden, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А ведь на Глубинных тропах всё могло повернуться совсем иначе... </p><p>It could be another story since the Deep Roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

– Ненавижу Глубинные Тропы, – глухо пробормотал Андерс, как только за их спинами померк последний солнечный луч. Варрик выразительно хмыкнул, Карвер недовольно покосился на целителя и пренебрежительно поморщился, когда Гаррет ободряюще хлопнул того по плечу.  
– Мне тут тоже не нравится, – доверительно признался темноволосый маг. И негромко, с осточертевшим младшему Хоуку почти-мурлыканьем, появлявшимся в его голосе каждый раз, когда он заговаривал с одержимым, добавил: – Я очень рад, что ты пошёл со мн… с нами.  
Андерс моргнул и честно попытался улыбнуться, но получилось плохо. Было тошно, скверна в крови с отвычки ощущалась до жути отчётливо. Где-то на самом краю сознания чувствовалось присутствие порождений тьмы. Бывший Серый Страж – ха, как будто Серые Стражи бывают бывшими… – сосредоточился, пытаясь нащупать врага.  
– Неподалёку порождения тьмы, – предупредил он. – Трое или четверо… Точно не больше десятка, точнее почуять не могу.  
Хоук деловито кивнул и потянулся за посохом. Подошёл к Бартранду, коротко проговорил что-то – гном неохотно согласился и махнул рукой в сторону недавно обнаруженного прохода.  
Андерс обречённо хмыкнул. Глубинные Тропы могли сколько угодно Гаррету не нравиться, но его неистребимое любопытство неизбежно тянуло его в самые опасные места. Оставалось только надеяться, что рыжему магу удастся удержать приятеля от совсем уж безнадёжных авантюр.  
– Не трогай, – целитель едва успел ухватить друга за руку, сжал его запястье почти до хруста, только через пару секунд осознав, до какой степени успел перепугаться. Второй отступник посмотрел на него почти с удивлением, и он, с трудом выдохнув, пояснил: – Это и есть скверна. Я тебя умоляю, Гаррет, ну не тычь ты во всё подряд пальцами!  
– Как пожелаешь, о мой Страж, – с чуть лукавой усмешкой покорно склонил голову тот. Андерс как-то вдруг осознал, что всё ещё держит его за руку, и дико смутился. Во вполне обычной для Хоука насмешливой фразе упорно мерещился какой-то подтекст.  
Впрочем, самоубийцей темноволосый маг отнюдь не был. И вовсе не собирался отмахиваться от дельных советов: не трогать чёрные плети на стенах, не позволять порождениям тьмы подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы вцепиться зубами, не пинать ногами свежие трупы… К началу вторых суток рыжий отступник почти успокоился, убедившись, что весь их отряд вполне уяснил правила поведения в местах, заражённых скверной.  
Если бы только не этот шёпот на краю сознания… Если бы не он, Андерсу было бы достаточно легко представить, что они просто забрались в очередные пещеры на Расколотой Горе – настолько их времяпрепровождение походило на обычную работу вольного наёмника. Хоук, как всегда, бодро рысил впереди, настороженно оглядываясь, по правую его руку топал вечно хмурившийся Карвер, готовый в любой момент вырваться вперёд, кося врагов своей двуручной оглоблей, за спиной целителя резво перебирал короткими ногами Варрик, всегда державший Бьянку наготове. Попадавшиеся на пути мелкие шайки гарлоков серьёзной угрозы для их сработавшейся команды явно не представляли, и Андерс всей душой надеялся, что им не так и не встретятся более опасные враги.  
Справедливость, вопреки ожиданиям рыжего мага, не выказывал особого недовольства тем, что он бросил свою клинику и подполье магов. После первой встречи с порождениями тьмы дух и вовсе почти перестал ворчать, по-видимому, вспомнив обстоятельства их знакомства.  
К пятому дню Андерс понял, что готов благословлять прежде ненавидимый холод Глубинных Троп. На привалах Хоук сворачивался клубочком и заматывался в одеяло до самого носа, и целителю даже удавалось почти спокойно переносить тот факт, что они лежат всего в паре ладоней друг от друга. По крайней мере, так у него получалось сходу отличить сон от яви, потому что в его снах Гаррет вёл себя… в общем, совсем по-другому. И уж точно не изображал из себя гусеницу в шерстяном коконе.  
Одержимый уже почти начал верить в то, что вся эта безумная затея и впрямь может окончиться благополучно, когда они наткнулись на святилище с лириумным идолом. Минута радости – наконец они нашли хоть что-то, стоящее этого риска! – сменилась отчаянием и гневом, взбешённый Справедливость чуть было не вынес запертую дверь собственным телом, однако гномы строили на совесть. Андерс, придя в себя, залечил разбитое о преграду плечо и с тревогой посмотрел на Хоука. Темноволосый маг, зло щурясь, с пару минут смотрел на мешавшую добраться до предателя стальную пластину, а потом свирепо ухмыльнулся и указал соратникам на крохотную дверцу в дальнем углу святилища.  
Первые пару дней их гнала ярость, они не останавливались даже ненадолго, чтобы поискать какую-нибудь еду, только сосредоточенно шагали вперёд под аккомпанемент мечтательных варриковых речей о том, что именно он сделает со своим братом. Потом запас сил иссяк, первым споткнулся Карвер, едва не покатившись по ступенькам вдруг возникшей под ногами лестницы. Все четверо свалились в ближайшем же укромном уголке и проспали не меньше половины суток, а потом Гаррет, всё-таки сумев взять себя в руки, велел сбавить темп.  
Как оказалось, при желании даже в столь диких местах вполне можно наловить нагов, чем Варрик с переменным успехом и занялся. Ломиться напролом, то и дело рискуя нарваться на большой отряд порождений тьмы, они перестали, Андерс всё время прислушивался, стараясь найти более безопасную дорогу – мёртвые неспособны никому отомстить, значит, нужно было выжить. Но ярость, загнанная вглубь, всё равно никуда не делась, рыжий маг почти пугался того удовлетворения, которое испытывал при виде того, как под их ударами гарлоки разлетаются кровавыми клочьями.  
Ухмылка, с которой Хоук бросил Каменному Духу презрительное: «Ты стоишь у меня на пути» – казалась совершенно безумной.  
В сокровищнице гномов они остались почти на сутки – Карвер попал под прямой удар одного из дикарей, и исцелить его за один раз не вышло даже у Андерса, Варрика несколько часов после боя продолжало потряхивать, даже вшитые в куртку руны не смогли достаточно ослабить воздействие молний, Гаррет баюкал треснувшие рёбра и старался сдерживать злой смех, изрядно отдававший истерикой. Однако в старых, растрескавшихся сундуках они набрали порядочное количество всякого драгоценного хлама и, что обрадовало всех четверых куда больше, через пару километров Варрик наконец начал узнавать оставленные основным отрядом приметы.  
Когда Андерс заметил, что Хоук начинает то и дело замедлять шаг, у него в груди что-то сжалось. Гаррет успокаивающе улыбнулся в ответ на встревоженный взгляд рыжего мага, повелительно махнул рукой, приказывая не отставать от ушедшего далеко вперёд Карвера… и тут же споткнулся о небольшой, едва выступающий над полом камушек, едва не полетев на землю. Отступник подхватил его, рванул ворот обтрепавшейся мантии, уже не заботясь о том, насколько двусмысленно это может выглядеть, и едва не взвыл.  
– Сколько мне осталось? – хладнокровно осведомился Гаррет, поймав его взгляд.  
– Хоук… – вместо ответа беспомощно выдохнул Андерс, чувствуя, как его захлестывает отчаяние.  
– Сколько? – властно потребовал ответа темноволосый маг, стиснув его плечо. Боль отрезвила, целитель поднял взгляд на подбежавшего Карвера и приказал: – Поможешь его нести. Я… украл те карты у отряда Серых Стражей, думал, они ищут меня… Если их планы не поменялись, они должны быть где-то в двух с половиной-трёх днях пути отсюда.  
– Если не успеем, перережешь мне горло, – деловито велел брату Хоук, опираясь на плечо одержимого. Андерс стиснул зубы, стараясь не замечать обвиняющий взгляд воина, и коротко кивнул Варрику, указывая дорогу.  
Когда в спину очередному преградившему им путь отряду порождений тьмы ударило чьё-то заклятие, рыжий маг поначалу подумал, что сине-белые туники Стражей ему померещились. Тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от третий день пульсировавшей в висках мысли – «Я не дам тебе умереть» – и, отодвинув плечом сразу начавшего что-то требовать Карвера, выступил вперёд.  
– Ты, – кисло сказал обзаведшийся внушительными усами Страуд, узнав бывшего товарища. – Не думал тебя снова увидеть.  
– Я тоже, – пожал плечами Андерс и торопливо продолжил: – Нам нужна помощь…  
– Орден – не богадельня, – выслушав, почти свирепо отрезал Страж. – Мы не можем принимать каждого, кто сдуру вляпается в скверну…  
– Да ты просто боишься, что мой брат станет лучшим Стражем, чем ты! – сорвавшимся голосом выкрикнул Карвер.  
– Утихни, мелкий, – прохрипел ненадолго пришедший в себя Гаррет. Одержимый сжал зубы и, чувствуя себя омерзительным циником, принялся убеждать Страуда в том, что Хоук окажется полезным приобретением для Ордена.  
За те тридцать секунд, которые Страж потратил на принятие решения, Андерс четырежды испытал острое желание его убить.  
– Ладно, забирайте, – Страуд махнул рукой своим спутникам, два воина осторожно подхватили висевшего на плече Карвера мужчину и повели вглубь тоннелей. – В лагере проведём Посвящение, если выживет – так тому и быть.  
– Мелкий! Присмотри за мамой, – обернувшись, выдохнул Гаррет. Карвер резко кивнул, рвано вздохнув, словно у него перехватило горло.   
– Я пойду с вами, – решительно шагнул следом рыжий маг.  
– Чего, бегать надоело? – хмыкнул Страж. – Командора не боишься?  
– Не твоё дело, – зло огрызнулся Андерс, не отрывая взгляда от спины Хоука.  
– Ну как хочешь, – пожал плечами Страуд и направился за подчинёнными.  
Оборачиваться целитель побоялся.  
Хвала Создателю, к тому моменту, как они добрались до лагеря, там уже всё было готово. Гаррета устроили в углу, на расстеленных в два слоя шерстяных одеялах, неподалёку от него в медной кружке плескалась кровь для ритуала.  
– Твоя идея, ты и выполняй, – буркнул Страуд, кивнув на неё Андерсу. – Речь говорить будешь?  
Целитель раздражённо отмахнулся, опустившись на колени рядом с другом. Хоук открыл помутневшие глаза, поморгал, фокусируя взгляд, и с явным усилием натянул на лицо привычную самоуверенную ухмылку:  
– Рад тебя видеть, приятель. И… спасибо, Андерс.  
Отступник сглотнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, взял в руки кружку.  
– Я… Прости, Гаррет, это всё из-за меня, я так перед тобой виноват… – сдавленно зашептал он.  
– Цыц! – слабо махнул рукой тот, ободряюще улыбнулся: – Давай, не отвлекайся, радость моя. Хочу пафосную церемонию, – услышав в его тоне нарочито капризные нотки, целитель попытался растянуть дрожавшие губы в ответной улыбке, глубоко вздохнул.  
– Отныне…, – наконец совладав с голосом, ровно проговорил он, поднося к губам друга кружку с кровью порождений тьмы, – и навсегда, Гаррет Хоук, ты – Серый Страж.


	2. Chapter 2

– Не переживай ты так, – Андерс поднял голову. Страуд, казалось, сменил гнев на милость и глядел на него с выражением, близким к сочувствию. – Он на спину брякнулся – хороший знак. Те, которые помирают, обычно на живот падают.  
– Он на спине и лежал, – хмуро отозвался целитель, снова переведя взгляд на всё ещё лежавшего без сознания Хоука.  
– Не узнаю тебя, Андерс. Как подменили, – с удивлением отметил воин. – Раньше ты был как-то… оптимистичнее.  
– Раньше – это было раньше, – ещё более мрачно изрёк одержимый, до белизны сжимая кулаки. Долго, слишком долго… он должен уже прийти в себя…  
Ударившие из пола ледяные колья оказались для него сюрпризом, как и для Страуда. Андерс подскочил с места, метнулся к закашлявшемуся Гаррету, подхватив пытавшегося приподняться на локте мага.  
– Привет. Рад снова тебя видеть, – ухмыльнулся тот. И, заметив обеспокоенный взгляд целителя, вопросительно выгнул бровь: – Что-то не так?  
– Не знаю, – внимательно обследовав его, непонимающе покачал головой рыжий маг. – Обычно люди во время Посвящения заклятиями не кидаются…  
– Не получилось, значит? – явно расстроился Гаррет. – Выходит, я теперь всё равно помру? Мне как-то уже расхотелось, знаешь.  
– Нет, не помрёшь, – хмыкнул подошедший Страуд. – Раз пришёл в себя, значит, всё в порядке.  
Андерс, встретив вопросительный взгляд, утвердительно кивнул, и всё равно не удержался от вопроса:  
– А что ты помнишь? Что именно ты видел?  
– Да ничего я толком не увидел, – Хоук сел на подстилке и повёл плечами, словно не доверяя вдруг вернувшимся силам. – Я как эту тварь заметил, успел только кольцо льда кастануть и треснуть её кулаком по носу, а потом всё закончилось. Эй, что не так?  
Поперхнувшийся очередным вдохом Андерс покачал головой и беспомощно усмехнулся:  
– Только не говори мне, что ты во время Посвящения попытался набить морду Архидемону.  
– Ну а что мне было делать? – неподдельно возмутился Гаррет. – Сидеть и бояться, что ли?  
– Мда, – заключил побагровевший от сдерживаемого смеха Страуд. – Готов поспорить, Командор оценит наше новое приобретение.

Усложнять себе жизнь командир отряда не стал. Обязанность обучать новичка он, недолго думая, возложил на Андерса, чтобы не разбивать свою сложившуюся команду, и теперь на привалах целитель судорожно вспоминал начало собственного обучения в качестве Серого Стража. И с чувством неотвратимо подступающего сумасшествия смотрел на то, как Хоук, пользуясь новоприобретённой устойчивостью, с любопытством тычет пальцем в полосы покрывавшей стены скверны. Иногда, впрочем, этот самый палец окутывала ледяная или огненная аура, и тогда это хотя бы начинало походить на научный эксперимент.  
Останавливать его было бесполезно, вздумай Андерс, пользуясь превосходством в опыте, запретить ему это – и уже через полчаса Гаррет непременно нашёл бы ещё какую-нибудь безумно интересную пакость. С него вполне сталось бы обнаружить что-нибудь, перед чем окажется бессилен даже иммунитет Стражей.  
Впрочем, в целом путь до Амарантайна оказался удивительно спокойным. Встречавшиеся на дороге шайки гарлоков не превышали десятка морд и попадались не чаще двух раз в день, единственного огра отряд обошёл стороной, заставив Хоука неподдельно удивиться. Страуд поначалу поглядел на него, как на ненормального, но, услышав историю о том, как Гаррет с братом благополучно убили такого ещё по дороге из Лотеринга, только тяжело вздохнул и махнул рукой Андерсу. Целитель тихонько оттащил друга за локоть и вполголоса объяснил ему, что сейчас не до развлечений.  
Как ни странно, этот аргумент оказался боевому магу вполне понятен, хотя на тот перекрёсток, где засело рогатое порождение тьмы, он оглядывался с нескрываемым сожалением.  
– Вот и пришли, – с откровенным облегчением сообщил Андерс, когда за ними наконец захлопнулись ворота, перекрывавшие ближайший к городу выход с Глубинных Троп. Хоук кивнул, недовольно щурясь: глаза в подземельях отвыкли от солнечного света, и даже пасмурный день казался чересчур ярким. – Ты бывал в Амарантайне? Я тебе обязательно всё покажу, тут есть один славный трактир…  
– Трактиры потом, – оборвал размечтавшегося было целителя Страуд. – Вначале в Башню Бдения. Мы – отчитываться о походе, ты – оправдываться за три с лишним года отсутствия, Хоук – получать обмундирование и знакомиться с начальством.  
Рыжий маг тяжело вздохнул, осознав, что, несмотря на всю обитавшую на них дрянь, у Глубинных Троп были некоторые преимущества. В частности, всегда державшийся неподалёку Гаррет, явно продолжавший считать его частью своей стаи, то бишь существом, требующим заботы и опеки, и отсутствие какого бы то ни было начальства. В прошлый раз оное начальство велело ему избавиться от Ланцелапа…  
Андерс посмотрел на широкоплечего, самоуверенного мага, оглядывавшего равнину перед выходом так, словно это его законные владения, и невольно фыркнул. Как же, избавишься от такого. Применительно к Хоуку старый страх казался донельзя глупым.  
– А кто у нас начальство-то? – спохватившись, целитель догнал Страуда, краем глаза заметив, что темноволосый отступник продолжает держаться самое большее в полутора шагах от него и внимательно прислушивается к разговору. – Всё ещё тот орлесианец?  
– Тот орлесианец, как ты выражаешься, порядком нарвался ещё года два назад, – сухо отозвался воин. – Страж-Командор вернулся из Антивы и был весьма недоволен его методами управления.  
За спиной у Страуда дружно заржали остальные Стражи. Он недовольно покосился на подчинённых и неохотно признал:  
– Мягко говоря – недоволен. Главный зал пришлось ремонтировать.  
Андерс недоверчиво хмыкнул. Командора он помнил ещё по Кругу, хотя там молодой маг ничем особенным не выделялся. Да и потом он всегда демонстрировал изрядное самообладание, ему никогда не изменяло чувство юмора… В общем, представить его настолько рассерженным целителю было трудно.  
– Не суетись, в общем, – наконец добавил Страуд. – Думаю, выживешь, Командор питает к первому составу возрождённого ферелденского Ордена некоторую сентиментальную привязанность.  
За левым плечом одержимого очень выразительно промолчал Гаррет. Целитель чуть слышно фыркнул и, поотстав, рискнул коснуться его руки:  
– Не надо, Хоук. Не волнуйся, всё правда будет в порядке.  
Брюнет посмотрел на него с откровенным сомнением. Андерс закусил губу, запоздало сообразив, что обещать подобное человеку со скверной в крови, обречённому прожить от силы пару десятков лет и умереть, скользя по грани безумия, было чем-то вроде издевательства.  
– Ну вот опять ты о чём-то молча переживаешь, – вздохнул Гаррет. Одержимый вздрогнул, почувствовав, что его плечо бережно сжала тяжёлая тёплая ладонь, погладила, взъерошив перья накидки.  
– Прости, – тихо выдохнул рыжий маг. – Я…  
– Ты ни в чём не виноват, – терпеливо отозвался отступник. – Даже наоборот – без тебя я бы не выжил. Я тебе очень благодарен, Андерс.  
Целитель недоверчиво глянул на него – Хоук тепло, ободряюще улыбался, всё ещё касаясь его плеча, в серо-стальных глазах мерцали какие-то странные искорки…  
– И я никому не дам причинить тебе вред, – решительно закончил боевой маг. Одержимый обречённо вздохнул.  
– Гаррет, никто не собирается мне вредить. В Ордене нет врагов, мы все – братья…  
– Да я понял, – хмыкнул тот. – Рассказать тебе, как Карвер однажды подсыпал мне в кровать сушёных чесоткиных ушек?.. Он мне тоже брат.  
Андерс против воли фыркнул.  
– Нет, Хоук, тут тебе никто ничего подсыпать не будет. И, если на то пошло, если Командор захочет засадить меня в карцер на пару недель – это его право. И ты, – он решительно ткнул пальцем в грудь темноволосого отступника, в глубине души удивляясь собственной смелости, – ничего не станешь делать. Ты меня понял?  
Гаррет промолчал, но прищур его был до крайности красноречивым.  
– Ну пожалуйста, не заставляй меня объяснять тебе, что такое дисциплина и субординация! – обессиленно взмолился рыжий маг. – Ты же целый год работал с Кровавыми Клинками, неужели там была такая уж дикая вольница?..  
– Мииран меня ненавидел, – невпопад поделился Хоук. – Я никогда не подчинялся приказам. Он меня терпел только потому, что я побеждал.  
– Командор меня всё-таки прибьёт, – с ужасом запоздалого осознания выдохнул Андерс.  
– Я не дам, – предсказуемо отозвался темноволосый отступник. Целитель покачал головой и ускорил шаг, чтобы не отстать от основного отряда.  
За прошедшие годы Башня Бдения порядком изменилась. Её владелец явно не терял времени даром: древний, разрушавшийся на глазах замок казался едва ли не только что построенным, стены посверкивали отполированным до зеркального блеска гранитом, на них прибавилась несколько новых башенок, на которых выразительно маячили катапульты. Во дворе тренировались с копьями одетые в кожаные доспехи новобранцы, возле кузницы воодушевлённо ругалась пара Стражей в форменных сине-белых туниках.  
На лице разглядывавшего обстановку Хоука отражалось сдержанное одобрение. Андерс глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами, и тронул его за плечо: откладывать встречу с Командором не имело смысла, и рыжему отступнику отчаянно хотелось иметь в этот момент хоть какую-нибудь поддержку. Справедливость проворчал что-то о его малодушии, однако одержимый с удивлением осознал, что духу тоже не хочется показываться на глаза бывшему командиру: то, что они сделали несколько лет назад, больше всего походило на пренебрежение долгом.  
– Что-то ты в этот раз долго, – дружелюбно заметил неожиданно вывернувший из бокового коридора Фэйран Амелл, хлопнув чуть не подскочившего Андерса по плечу и с некоторым недоумением покосившись на машинально попытавшегося прикрыть целителя собственным телом Хоука. – В прошлый раз через два месяца вернулся.  
– Я… – опешив, промямлил рыжий отступник, и растерянно посмотрел на Гаррета, как будто тот мог ему что-то объяснить. Темноволосый маг чуть заметно пожал плечами и, взяв его за рукав, тихонько утянул к себе за спину.  
– У меня были сложные обстоятельства! – наконец выговорил Андерс, выглядывая поверх растрепавшейся на плечах хоуковой мантии. Страж-Командор, чуть наклонив голову, с интересом посмотрел на сию диспозицию и чуть заметно улыбнулся.  
– Ладно, пошли, расскажешь, – покладисто сказал Амелл и повернулся к Страуду: – Ты отдыхай, зайдёшь вечером, отчитаешься. Потерь, как вижу, нет, а остальное может подождать пару часов.  
Страж коротко поклонился и вместе со своим отрядом направился к казармам, а Командор с любопытством взглянул на настороженно замершего Хоука и поинтересовался:  
– А ты у нас кто? Новый рекрут или просто так к отряду прибился?  
– Рекрут, – сухо отозвался Гаррет, оценивающе разглядывая новое начальство. И, поразмыслив с пару секунд, представился: – Гаррет Хоук.  
– Фэйран Амелл, начальник этого борделя, – хмыкнув, отозвался Страж. – Пошли в кабинет, а то что в коридоре разговаривать, дикие мы, что ли…


	3. Chapter 3

Кабинет у Командора оказался небольшим, в него едва помещался письменный стол, два книжных шкафа и пара стульев для посетителей. Амелл, недолго думая, устроился прямо на столе и, указав гостям на стулья, принялся с интересом их разглядывать.  
– Ну, рассказывай про свои обстоятельства, – по-видимому, удовлетворившись осмотром, наконец велел он.  
– Когда ты уехал, тот орлесианец… – начал было Андерс, но тут Командор поморщился и резко махнул рукой:  
– Не напоминай. Я уже понял, насколько неблагоразумно было оставлять Башню на чужака. Давай с того момента, как ты опять сбежал. По какому, кстати, поводу? Или опять – просто по привычке?  
– Да нет, я уже понял, что это не Круг, – хмыкнул целитель, с некоторой тревогой покосившись на Хоука – тот сидел в обманчиво расслабленной позе, его лицо было идеально бесстрастным… одно только это было уже более чем красноречивым признаком того, что Гаррет готов в любой момент вступить в бой. – Просто… так получилось…  
– Андерс, конкретнее, пожалуйста, – спокойным, очень мягким тоном попросил Фэйран, и одержимый тут же перестал запинаться и почти скороговоркой выпалил:  
– Я стал одержимым, один из бывших храмовников попытался меня убить, я убил его, защищаясь, и бежал, пока Орден не объявил на меня охоту.  
– Справедливость? – задумчиво уточнил Командор. Хоук с Андерсом посмотрели на него с одинаковым удивлением, и он чуть заметно пожал плечами: – Ты никогда не казался мне идиотом, способным поддаться какому-нибудь незнакомому демону. А других знакомых духов у тебя вроде бы не было.  
– Да, Справедливость, – подтвердил чуть встревоженный спокойной реакцией Серого Стража целитель. – Только… он… он изменился.  
– Мнда, сюрприз за сюрпризом, – насмешливо хмыкнул Амелл. – Я тебя не узнаю, Андерс, раньше тебя не заткнуть было – а тут по слову в час. Рассказывай по порядку.  
– Теперь он не Справедливость, а… скорее, дух Возмездия, – отведя взгляд, через силу проговорил рыжий маг. – И… мне не всегда удаётся его контролировать. Когда я вижу что-то, что всегда меня возмущало, вижу какую-то несправедливость… Я не всегда могу его удержать.  
– Я могу, – вдруг проговорил настороженно молчавший до этого момента Хоук. Бестрепетно встретил скептический взгляд Командора и невозмутимо добавил: – Я проверял.  
– То есть, в принципе система контролируема? – деловито уточнил Страж. Гаррет моргнул, явно стараясь скрыть растерянность от подобной перемены стиля общения.  
– Да, – вместо него ответил Андерс. Справедливость заявил, что подобное утверждение несколько притянуто за уши, но более активно выражать недовольство всё-таки не стал.  
– Ладно, вас обоих я более-менее знаю; раз кидаться на соратников без повода ты не собираешься, это может подождать, – Амелл перевёл взгляд на темноволосого отступника и вежливо улыбнулся: – Давай теперь знакомиться с тобой. Как вижу, маг. Отступник или из Круга?  
– Отступник, – чуть прищурившись, посмотрел на начальство Хоук. Начальство, однако, высказывать какого-либо недовольства упомянутым фактом не стало.  
– Специальность? – мигом приспособившись к его манере общения, уточнил Командор.  
– Боевой маг. Стихийный. Огонь, лёд, молнии, – Гаррет подумал и добавил: – Щиты слабые.  
– Жаль, – вздохнул Фэйран. – Ордену отчаянно не хватает целителей…  
– Сочувствую, – безо всякого выражения отозвался Хоук. Андерс с укором посмотрел на него: несмотря на бесстрастность тона, его реплика всё равно казалась насмешкой. Амелл коротко хмыкнул и, потерев подбородок, попросил:  
– Давай, расскажи вообще что-нибудь о себе, что ли.  
– Например? – задумчиво глянул на него отступник.  
– Ну, про семью, где жил раньше, как тебя к нам угораздило… – неопределённо помахал рукой в воздухе Командор. – Ну как там обычно принято при знакомстве.  
– Судя по моему опыту, при знакомстве принято вначале убивать десяток лезущих под руку агрессивных придурков, потом с переменным успехом стирать с морды кровь, а уже после этого представляться и идти отмечать победу в ближайшую забегаловку, – всё так же невозмутимо изрёк Гаррет. Амелл ошарашенно глянул на него и вдруг искренне, от души захохотал.  
– У нас с тобой поразительно схожий опыт, – отсмеявшись, проговорил он. – Правда, мне обычно не везло с забегаловками – до них каждый раз оказывалось не меньше недели пути.  
Андерс украдкой выдохнул. Похоже, драка всё-таки отменялась – он до последнего момента не был уверен, что всё действительно обойдётся. Однако Хоук, как видно, решил всё-таки присмотреться к обстановке, прежде чем всерьёз размышлять о том, устраивает ли его подобный поворот в его жизни.  
В дверь кабинета решительно постучали. Командор поморщился и печально вздохнул:  
– Похоже, дальнейшее общение откладывается. Андерс, идите к госпоже Вулси, пусть она вас куда-нибудь пристроит, в западном крыле вроде ещё оставался десяток свободных комнат. И сразу подберёт обмундирование по размеру…  
– А может, без обмундирования? – нахмурившись, буркнул Гаррет. Амелл посмотрел на него, чуть прищурясь, и терпеливо проговорил:  
– Ты вначале глянь, что предложат. Доспех, на три четверти поглощающий враждебную магию, на дороге не валяется.  
Хоук, чья мантия могла отразить от силы десятую долю, неохотно кивнул и поднялся. Андерс, открыв дверь, коротко поклонился ждавшему разрешения войти сенешалю Вэрелу и вышел из кабинета вслед за приятелем.  
– Ну как? – он и сам слышал в своём голосе глупое мальчишеское волнение, почти как тогда, когда впервые зашедший к нему просто так Гаррет внимательно осмотрел его клинику и чуть заметно кивнул. Как будто Башня Бдения и её Командор тоже были… чем-то вроде его собственности, и Андерс отчаянно нуждался в одобрении друга.  
– Всё отлично, – ободряюще улыбнулся Хоук, приобняв его за плечо. – Надеюсь, ты поможешь мне тут немного освоиться?  
– Конечно! – почти с возмущением отозвался целитель, чуть вздрогнув под его прикосновением. Ладонь Гаррета, словно невзначай, скользнула к его шее, плотно, без нажима обхватив загривок…  
– Андерс! – окликнул их высунувшийся из-за двери кабинета Амелл. – Ланцелапа с кухни забери, а то повара жалуются, что он всё время колбасу ворует. А наловленных мышей, хоть ты тресни, не ест.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Командор снова скрылся за деревянной створкой. Андерс растерянно хлопнул ресницами и машинально посмотрел на Хоука.  
– Пойдём знакомиться с твоим котом, – усмехнулся Гаррет. – Он, наверно, по тебе соскучился.  
– Его зовут Сэр Ланцелап, – застенчиво улыбнувшись, упрямо пробормотал целитель.

На кухне им неподдельно обрадовались, фраза «Мы за Сэром Ланцелапом» произвела воистину чудотворный эффект. Главная повариха, почти с возмущением глянув на худощавого целителя, тут же вручила им буханку хлеба и кольцо колбасы, отмахнувшись от попыток возразить. И вдобавок пообещала подкармливать по мере надобности, если они сумеют удержать это хвостатое чудовище подальше от её кухни.  
Хоук задумчиво покосился на радостно мурлыкавшего кота, отнюдь не производившего столь жуткого впечатления, и пообещал приложить все усилия.  
– Сэр Ланцелап, знакомься, – отойдя от двери кухни едва ли с десяток шагов, торжественно провозгласил счастливо улыбавшийся Андерс, – это Хоук. Хоук, это Сэр Ланцелап.  
– Очень приятно, – серьёзно сказал Гаррет, протянув руку и позволив коту обнюхать пальцы, и осторожно погладил зверя между ушами. Тот задумчиво мыркнул и пихнулся головой ему в ладонь. Маг усмехнулся и уже куда смелее потеребил густую шерсть на кошачьем загривке, провёл кончиками пальцев по спине, коснувшись обнимавшей её руки рыжего отступника.  
– Ты ему понравился, – чуть смутившись, сообщил Андерс. Отодвинуть кисть, не уронив Ланцелапа, он не мог, а Хоук, казалось, вовсе не замечал, что его жест заставляет приятеля нервничать.  
Справедливость недовольно изрёк, что так остро реагировать на присутствие какого-то одного человека – неправильно, и ущемляет права прочих людей. Концепцию физического влечения, несмотря на все попытки Андерса объясниться, дух упрямо игнорировал.  
– Ты хоть знаешь, где искать ту самую госпожу Вулси? – задумчиво поинтересовался Гаррет, напоследок почесав кота за ухом и всё-таки убрав руку.  
– Либо в Главном зале, либо спросим у кого-нибудь, – выдохнув, ответил целитель. Надежда на то, что проведённое на Глубинных время помогло ему научиться спокойно переносить присутствие Хоука, рассыпалась прахом. Слово «спокойно» подходило к его состоянию меньше всего.  
Госпожа Вулси всегда была прекрасным организатором. Андерс и глазом не успел моргнуть, как оказался в небольшой, но уютной комнатке где-то в западной части Башни Бдения, Сэр Ланцелап с интересом обнюхивал покрывало на его кровати, выбирая себе место для сна, а из комнаты напротив доносилось глухое ворчание путающегося в ремешках новой мантии Хоука. Целитель обречённо вздохнул, осознав, что ему предстоит провести бок о бок с предметом своих неотступных мечтаний Создатель знает сколько времени. Кот наконец улёгся на его подушку и удовлетворённо заурчал, а в дверях возник полуголый Гаррет.  
– Ты мне не поможешь? – почти жалобно проговорил он, протягивая рыжему магу неопрятный бело-синий комок. После минутного разбирательства – Андерс управился бы быстрее, но вид хотя бы частично раздетого приятеля всегда действовал на него деморализующе – комок был успешно превращён в помятую мантию, а ещё через пару минут она была почти ровно нацеплена на собственно Хоука.  
– Тебе идёт, – старательно отводя взгляд от этого казавшегося едва знакомым статного красавца, пробормотал целитель и подхватил заметно потяжелевшего за прошедшие три года Сэра Ланцелапа на руки, словно пытаясь прикрыться.  
«Когда мы наконец сможем вернуться к исполнению своего долга?» – разумеется, Справедливость не мог выбрать более подходящего времени для того, чтобы начать высказывать претензии.  
«Мы к нему уже вернулись, – поморщившись и торопливо отвернувшись от внимательно на него смотревшего Гаррета, отозвался Андерс. – Мы… я, если ты помнишь, Серый Страж, и мой долг – борьба с порождениями тьмы».  
«Но наша борьба за свободу магов…» – упрямо продолжил дух.  
«Главное – успех этой борьбы, – торопливо оборвал его рыжий отступник. – А если нам удастся заручиться поддержкой Ордена – во главе которого в Ферелдене, к слову, стоит бывший маг Круга, почувствовавший всё это на своей шкуре – наша борьба станет гораздо более эффективной».  
Справедливость задумчиво притих, и Андерс едва сдержал вздох облегчения. Он запоздало сообразил, что его поведение выглядело не вполне вежливым, а то и откровенно неприязненным. Хоук ничем не заслужил подобного…  
– Опять ворчит? – сочувственно осведомился тот, едва целитель обернулся к нему. Маг смущённо улыбнулся и кивнул. – И что он на сей раз счёл несправедливостью?  
– Брошенную клинику и страдающих в киркволльском Круге собратьев, – чуть нахмурясь, признался одержимый. – Пока что он… на какое-то время примирился с тем, что у меня есть долг и перед Серыми Стражами…  
– Со страдающими собратьями тоже что-нибудь придумаем, – пообещал Гаррет. – Но немного позже, мне несколько затруднительно выдать адекватный план действий, когда я толком не понимаю, какого демона мне всё время снится эта клятая ящерица и действует на нервы…  
– Ты вовсе не обязан… – удивлённо отозвался Андерс. – Справедливость – это моя забота.  
– Ну что я, не могу захотеть помочь другу? – дёрнул плечом Хоук. От задумчиво молчавшего в глубине андерсова сознания духа пришла адресованная темноволосому магу волна одобрения.  
– А, как ты изволил выразиться, ящерица – это навсегда, – виновато сообщил целитель. – Архидемон снится всем Стражам. Говорят, самые опытные даже умудряются его понимать.  
– А может, пусть лучше он учится понимать нас? – меланхолично предложил Гаррет. Рыжий маг сдавленно фыркнул:  
– Думаю, твоё «кулаком по носу» он и так понял.


	4. Chapter 4

Как выяснилось уже на следующий день, за прошедшие несколько лет порядок жизни в Башне сильно поменялся. Это раньше, когда Страж-Командор только-только получил во владение Амарантайн, ему и горстке его соратников приходилось сбиваться с ног, затыкая все бреши в обороне чуть ли не собственными телами. А сейчас и обстановка была гораздо спокойнее – чем больше времени проходило после Мора, тем реже порождения тьмы лезли на поверхность – и численность ферелденского Ордена значительно возросла…  
В общем, сбежать от Хоука на Глубинные Тропы Андерсу не удалось.  
Не то, чтобы он сильно старался, на самом-то деле. Однажды зачем-то добившись того, что в их назначили в разные патрули – Гаррета, как новичка, водили по ближним, почти безопасным ответвлениям, более опытный целитель напросился в рейд почти к самому Кэл Хиролу – рыжий маг обнаружил, что без своего безбашенного друга чувствует себя на редкость неуверенно. Нет, пожаловаться на ходившую в их отряде тоненькую эльфийку с вдвое большим, чем у него самого, запасом маны, одержимый не мог, она была отличным чародеем. И всё-таки…  
Вернувшийся патруль Хоук встретил во дворе Башни Бдения, чуть насмешливо улыбнулся при виде явно утомившегося приятеля… и с изумительным занудством протащил его через столовую, купальню и прачечную, прежде чем позволил рухнуть в кровать и отрубиться. После чего с чувством выполненного долга сунул в руки сопящему целителю Сэра Ланцелапа и ушёл отсыпаться сам.  
В следующий раз Гаррет непринуждённо возник рядом с собиравшимся выступать отрядом Андерса и, не слушая ничьих возражений – и напоминаний о том, что он сам только что из патруля – отправился с ними. Попавшуюся на пути парочку приблудных огров три чародея размазали по стенам в пять минут, так и не дав сопровождавшим их воинам повода обнажить мечи, горстку прибежавших на шум гарлоков Хоук и вовсе обратил в пепел одним заклинанием… Однако до Башни удовлетворённо хмылившийся боевой маг добрёл с явным трудом, несмотря на то, что единственную случайную царапину Андерс ему залечил прямо на месте. Что ничуть не помешало ему точно так же явиться из ниоткуда рядом с собирающимся в следующий рейд одержимым и опять последовать за его отрядом.  
Уговоры рыжего мага на Гаррета не действовали, логичные аргументы вроде того, что причин так себя изматывать вовсе нет – тоже, ругань командиров патрулей темноволосый отступник попросту игнорировал…  
Попытки жаловаться Стражу-Командору привели только к тому, что теперь Хоук ходил в одном отряде с Андерсом по личному приказу начальства.  
Целитель вновь обрёл уверенность в том, что из патруля он вернётся живым и скорее всего даже невредимым, но постоянное присутствие Гаррета всего в паре шагов от него изводило его сильнее, чем Сэра Ланцелапа – запах колбасы из закрытого шкафа.

– Хоук, тебе письмо! – Гаррет, полировавший нагрудник в паре шагов от возившегося с зельями Андерса, поднял голову на окрик и с некоторым удивлением воззрился на застывшего в дверях общего зала тощего белобрысого пацанёнка, выполнявшего для Стражей всякие мелкие поручения и регулярно бегавшего в Амарантайн за почтой.  
– От кого? – в недоумении переспросил темноволосый маг. Посыльный пожал плечами:  
– А демон его знает. Оно толстое и с гербами. Забери уже, мне тут ещё Кириане тевинтерский трактат отнести надо, из Кинлоха прислали…  
Гаррет, отложив нагрудник в сторону, забрал у него письмо. Не сдержав любопытства, Андерс заглянул ему через плечо: на плотном пергаментном конверте красовалась сургучная печать с незнакомым гербом, на другой стороне изящным почерком было выписано имя адресата и неопределённое «В Башню Бдения».  
– Ну давай уже, открывай, – поторопил отчего-то замешкавшегося брюнета целитель. Хоук хмыкнул и аккуратно, стараясь не повредить печать, вскрыл письмо.  
– От мамы, – улыбнувшись в ответ на растущее нетерпение в глазах приятеля, пояснил он. Рыжий маг понимающе кивнул и вновь принялся за зелья, давая другу время для чтения.  
– Карвер с Варриком всё-таки добрались до города, – перелистнув страницу, сообщил Гаррет. – Имение выкупили… Мама скучает и надеется, что я не забываю надевать тёплые носки и следить за тем, чтобы тебя как следует кормили.  
– Что? – неподдельно удивился одержимый.  
– Она всё время переживала, что ты такой худенький… – усмехнулся брюнет, с лукавым прищуром глянув на него. Андерс, смутившись, отвёл глаза, обнаружив, что едва не превратил почти готовое восстанавливающее зелье в едва ли применимую хоть для чего-нибудь смесь из эльфийского корня и корня смерти.  
– Знакомый герб, – полувопросительным тоном проговорил проходивший мимо Командор, мельком глянув на отброшенный на край стола конверт.  
– У меня в Киркволле осталась семья, – всё ещё улыбаясь, пояснил Хоук. – Мама волнуется. Карвер украдкой засунул в конверт листок с матерщиной в мой адрес… – вытянув из стопки заметно выделявшийся помятостью и парочкой восковых пятен листочек, фыркнул он. – Ну, они там хотя бы устроились нормально, мама выкупила у города поместье Амеллов… Дядя, должно быть, счастлив, что семейное гнездо вернулось в надлежащие руки.  
– Гамлен-то? – скептически хмыкнул Андерс и отодвинул в сторону компоненты зелий, осознав, что ничего толкового он уже не приготовит. – Сомневаюсь, что он вообще умеет быть хоть чем-то доволен. Мне поначалу даже не верилось, что вы с ним одна семья, у них с монной Леандрой настолько разные характеры…  
– Погодите-погодите, – подняв руку, прервал их Фэйран. – Хоук, твоя мать – Амелл?  
– Ну да, – пожал плечами тот. – В девичестве.  
– Ну и какого ж демона ты молчал? – Герой Ферелдена посмотрел на него почти с обидой. – У меня, оказывается, есть настоящие родственники, а я и не в курсе.  
Командор сел за стол напротив них и принялся с интересом разглядывать Гаррета. Андерс вполголоса хмыкнул, поражаясь тому, что умудрился не заметить семейного сходства – одинакового разреза глаз, абриса скул и удивительно похожих носов с хищной горбинкой. Даже тёмные волосы оба боевых мага заплетали почти одинаково, прихватывая пряди шедшими от висков тонкими косичками. Правда, лицо Амелла казалось более резким, костистым, а скульптурная чёткость черт Хоука выглядела всё же более близкой к классическим канонам красоты. Ну или просто Андерс был необъективен.  
– А что, бывают ненастоящие родственники? – неподдельно удивился Хоук, явно не видевший ничего особенного в наличии у себя семьи.  
– У мага Круга – никаких не бывает, – мрачно сказал Командор. И, посмотрев на него, добавил почти застенчиво: – А хочется.  
– Ну, насколько я помню те старые летописи, которые мы нашли в подвале имения, ты вполне можешь оказаться моим кузеном, – потерев покрытый двухдневной щетиной подбородок, задумчиво сообщил Гаррет. – Вроде был какой-то дикий скандал в своё время, по поводу того, что у одной из маминых кузин родился маг…  
– Значит, точно родственники, – поразмыслив с минуту, кивнул Амелл. – Ирвинг, когда я попытался потрясти его насчёт «очень секретных сведений» о происхождении магов Круга, долго мямлил что-то невнятное, а потом всё-таки признался, что меня четырёхлетним привезли как раз из Киркволла. Я всё собирался туда наведаться и покопаться в архивах тамошнего Круга, но всё некогда было. То Мор, то бардак в Амарантайне… стоило на полгода в Антиву отлучиться, и тут такое без меня устроили!  
– Так бы тебе и дали покопаться в архивах Киркволльского Круга, – хмуро прокомментировал Андерс. При упоминании Города Цепей присмиревший на время Справедливость снова встрепенулся и принялся интересоваться тем, когда же они вернутся к освобождению страдающих в неволе магов.  
– А почему вдруг нет? – не понял Фэйран.  
Хоук с Андерсом хором хмыкнули, переглянулись, и брюнет объяснил:  
– Там… мягко говоря, засилье храмовников. И Казематы, где располагается Круг – натуральная тевинтерская тюрьма. Без шуток, именно тюрьма там и была. И сейчас есть, если честно.  
– При этом чуть не из-за каждого угла маг крови выпрыгивает, – неприязненно добавил одержимый. – Довели людей, шагу ступить невозможно, не споткнувшись о демона.  
– Мда, весело, – согласился Командор. И, явно пребывая где-то в собственных мыслях, почти умоляющим тоном попросил: – Слушай, а можно я твою маму буду называть тётушкой? Она не обидится?  
– Да напиши ты ей письмо, – постаравшись сдержать усмешку, дружелюбно посоветовал Хоук. – Думаю, она только порадуется.  
Кажется, именно после этого разговора Гаррет всё-таки перестал воспринимать Башню Бдения как враждебную территорию. Скрытая – но для хорошо его знавшего Андерса более чем очевидная – настороженность поутихла, он уже не смотрел на Командора тем же взглядом, каким когда-то, в Киркволле, провожал иногда встречавшуюся на улицах Верхнего Города Рыцаря-Командора Мередит. Целитель был искренне за него рад… и, почти не переставая, злился, потому что как только Хоук чуть расслабился, его обаяние оценили даже те, кто прежде видел в нём только непредсказуемого и опасного союзника.  
Концепцию ревности Справедливость тоже не понимал, и вдобавок к самой ревности изводил Андерса нравоучениями.  
Впрочем, это было только половиной проблемы.  
– Ну сделай ты с ним что-нибудь, Командор! – улучив момент, когда взявшийся приглядывать «за тем, чтобы его как следует кормили» Хоук оказался чем-то занят, рыжий отступник вломился в кабинет зарывшегося в отчёты Амелла и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
– Что, с кем и почему? – потерев переносицу и оставив на ней отчётливый след чернил, поднял на него усталый взгляд Фэйран.  
– Что-нибудь. С Гарретом. Потому что он совершенно ненормальный! – в отчаянии выдохнул Андерс.  
– А поподробнее? – с отвращением покосившись на недочитанный доклад, Командор отложил в сторону погрызенное перо и внимательно посмотрел на целителя.  
– Он… он сумасшедший! – рыжий маг сел на стул и требовательно уставился на Амелла. – В одиночку пойти убивать огра – ему раз плюнуть. Про более слабых врагов я и вовсе не говорю, он на них и внимания-то, похоже, не обращает. Повлияй на него как-нибудь, ты, в конце концов, его командир!  
– А-андерс… – вымученно простонал Фэйран. – Ты его знаешь на несколько лет дольше, чем я. Сам мне скажи, что мой дорогой кузен сделает с приказом, который придётся ему не по нраву. Тем более что я не вижу особых причин для тревоги, с ограми он и впрямь справляется отлично.  
– А то, что ту Матку, которая вылупилась в шахте возле леса Вендинг, мы убивали вчетвером вместо того, чтобы тихо уйти и через несколько часов вернуться полноценным боевым отрядом, тебя тоже не тревожит? – раздражённо осведомился Андерс.  
– Ну так убили же, – непонимающе пожал плечами Командор.  
– Да! – рыкнул целитель. – А потом я потратил пять часов, по кусочкам собирая его грудную клетку, потому что этот, мать его, герой умудрился расставить нас всех так, что мы могли атаковать тварь, будучи практически в безопасности – а сам попёрся прямо к её туше!  
– Андерс. – голос Амелла, тихий и очень-очень мягкий, заставил одержимого умолкнуть. – Снова спрошу: причём тут я?  
– Ты Страж-Командор, вот причём, – явно подрастеряв запал, вполголоса буркнул рыжий маг.  
– Да, – кивнул Фэйран. – А ещё я Герой Ферелдена. Но извини меня, откапывать ещё одного Архидемона только для того, чтобы мой кузен имел возможность сделать тебе котелок для зелий из его черепа, я не стану. Лениво мне, понимаешь. К тому же мне упорно кажется, что у тебя куда лучше получится справиться с его тягой к фаллометрическим изысканиям.  
– А я-то тут причём? – неподдельно удивился Андерс.  
То, что Командор посмотрел на него, как на идиота, уже должно было целителя насторожить, но следующая фраза всё равно оказалась для него сюрпризом:  
– При том, что Хоук ревнует тебя к любому, с кем ты говоришь дольше половины минуты. Правда, в силу того, что у него всё-таки имеется некоторый разум, он старается не действовать тебе на нервы этим фактом. Слишком успешно старается, я бы сказал.  
– Ну ревнует, – смутившись, недоверчиво пробормотал одержимый. – Но огры-то тут причём?  
– Хорошо ему – ходишь себе, дрянь всякую убиваешь… – невпопад завистливо поделился Амелл. Андерс тихо зарычал, и Командор, снова поглядев на него, насмешливо пояснил: – Я так подозреваю, это такой ритуал ухаживания. Ну вроде того, как Сэр Ланцелап по весне на крышах орал.  
Ошарашенный подобным предположением целитель поднялся и тихо вышел за дверь, не обратив внимания на раздавшееся за спиной ехидное хмыканье Фэйрана. Поверить в правоту Командора никак не получалось, Хоук всегда держался с ним ровно и доброжелательно, по-дружески… поддерживал и защищал… подшучивал и позволял прикасаться к себе без предупреждения, хотя многим ломал за такое самоуправство руки… прикасался к нему сам и иногда как будто нарочно подставлялся, как тогда, в первый день, с мантией…  
«Ну почему так трудно сообразить, что не «как будто нарочно», а просто – «нарочно»?» – мрачно вопросил подавленный обуревавшими Андерса противоречивыми эмоциями Справедливость.  
«Потому что я могу ошибаться, – почти жалобно отозвался тот. – И, скорее всего, ошибаюсь…»  
– Извините, – рассеянно проговорил целитель, врезавшись в вывернувшего из-за угла человека в блестящем доспехе, потёр рассечённый о выступ брони лоб и, обойдя препятствие, двинулся дальше.  
– Будьте повнимательнее, сударь, – резко заметил воин и распахнул дверь командорского кабинета.  
– Логэйн! – раздался полный неприкрытой радости вопль Командора. – Вы представляете, у меня кузен есть!  
Бывший регент рефлекторно захлопнул дверь и мрачно сообщил поцарапанному дереву:  
– Создатель милостивый! Как будто мне одного тебя мало, – после чего всё же открыл её снова и, хмуро глянув в ответ на удивлённый взор замершего в конце коридора Андерса, шагнул внутрь.  
– Ну что там хорошего в Орлее? – не особо стараясь скрыть совершенно изменившую строгое лицо мальчишескую улыбку, полюбопытствовал Амелл, взирая на устраивавшегося на стуле Логэйна с выражением, напоминавшим нечто вроде ностальгической нежности.  
– Командор, – таким тоном, на самом деле, полагалось бы говорить что-нибудь вроде «щенок» или «сопляк», – сомневаюсь, что я способен найти в Орлее или орлесианцах хоть что-нибудь хорошее.  
– Я тоже, – вдохнув, неожиданно для Логэйна согласился Фэйран. Воин с подозрением посмотрел на него, и тот, махнув рукой, возмущённо продолжил: – Вы представляете, отлучился всего на полгода, оставив Башню на опытного орлейского Стража, и что я обнаружил, вернувшись? Натаниель вдрызг с ним разругался, засунул дедушкин лук на чердак и подался в приказчики к мужу Делайлы; Сигрун плюнула на порог Башни Бдения и снова ушла в Легион Мёртвых; Андерс опять сбежал и носа сюда не казал целых четыре года; Справедливость вообще как будто испарился… Один Огрен остался, и тот вечно пьяный до состояния нестояния.  
– Я не знаю всех этих людей, – сдержанно прокомментировал Мак-Тир, – но вполне оценил учинённый в ваших владениях разгром. Надеюсь, сейчас обстановка несколько стабилизировалась.  
– Ну, Ната я уговорил вернуться, Огрена протрезвил, Андерс сам пришёл, да ещё с пополнением… и не только… – пожал плечами Командор. – Нет, с личным составом сейчас всё в порядке. И… я весьма рад тому факту, что командование Ордена всё же сочло возможным отпустить вас обратно на родину.  
– Оно не сочло, – бесстрастно поправил его Логэйн. Амелл непонимающе посмотрел на него, и воин пояснил: – Будь на то их воля, они бы мне до следующего Мора рассказывали о том, что Стражи выше политики и как я был неправ в своей неприязни к Орлею. Я получил ваше письмо, в котором вы рассказывали о своих новых рекрутах, в частности о некоем маге, неоднократно сбегавшем из Круга…  
– И? – недоуменно хлопнул ресницами Фэйран.  
– И сбежал, – невозмутимо закончил Логэйн.


	5. Chapter 5

Маг ещё с пару секунд ошарашенно глядел на него и наконец захохотал.  
– Андерс будет весьма польщён, что его пример смог вдохновить самого Героя Дейна, – наконец выдавил он. Упомянутый Герой смотрел на него со смирением мученика, принимающего наказание за грехи прошлого. – Вы уже бывали в Денериме? Полагаю, королева была рада вновь вас видеть.  
– Нет, – сухо ответил Логэйн. – В Амарантайн бежать было ближе.  
Амелл с сомнением покосился на висящую на стене карту Тедаса, принципиальной разницы между дорогой из Монсиммара в Амарантайн и дорогой в Денерим не заметил и, выгнув бровь, скептически посмотрел на собеседника.  
– Анора умная девочка, – после почти пятиминутной напряжённой паузы неохотно проговорил воин. – Сама справится, не впервой. А вот что ты тут мог наворотить, да ещё с такими рекрутами – это одному Создателю ведомо.  
– Я рад слышать, что Вам всё же небезразлична судьба ферелденского подразделения Ордена, – дипломатично отозвался Командор, подавив довольную ухмылку. И, посерьёзнев, заметил: – Вообще-то я вам не одно письмо написал.  
– Что? – опешил бывший регент.  
– Я… – Амелл замялся. Хмыкнул и всё-таки продолжил: – Получив во владение эрлинг Амарантайн, я был несколько ошарашен родом… и количеством свалившихся на меня дел. Не имея опыта разрешения подобных проблем, я пытался обратиться за советом к уважаемому мной человеку, подобный опыт имеющему…  
Логэйн настороженно глянул на него и на всякий случай промолчал.  
– Свидетельством того, насколько велика была охватившая меня паника, может служить тот факт, что я успел отправить вам штук пять совершенно позорных жалобных писем, прежде чем до меня дошло, что вы получите их уже после того, как упомянутые в них проблемы так или иначе разрешатся, а ответ на сии послания, буде вы пожелаете его написать, придёт и того позже, – с ироничной ухмылкой закончил маг. И задумчиво добавил: – Расстояние до Монсиммара велико, и дорога может быть весьма опасной… Но меня несколько печалит тот факт, что даже в вопросах доставки личной почты можно положиться только на Воронов.  
– На них тоже нельзя, – с ноткой печали поправил его Мак-Тир. Фэйран неопределённо пожал плечами, явно не собираясь спорить по этому поводу, и почти жалобно проговорил:  
– Знаете, меня дико раздражает тот факт, что мне приходится тратить в полтора раза больше сил, чем необходимо, потому что у меня до сих пор пол-Ордена – орлесианцы. Если бы мне не приходилось ломать голову, как помешать им шпионить в пользу своей, мать их так, родины, я бы давно уже вычистил к демонам этот клятый Кэл-Хирол и продал его гномам…  
– Я прежде полагал, что орлесианская паранойя – это моя прерогатива, – заметил Логэйн, глядя на своё формальное начальство с некоторым удивлением. Начальство одарило его картинно несчастным взглядом и трогательно добавило:  
– Порой я начинаю думать, что предпочёл бы ещё одного Архидемона.  
– Это нерационально, – со вздохом уведомил его воин, хозяйским взглядом окинув разбросанные по командорскому столу доклады.

– Тебя прямо не узнать, братец, – с некоторым удивлением заметил Хоук, однажды рано утром проснувшись оттого, что в дверь его комнаты барабанил радостный Амелл, впервые на его памяти сменявший форменный парадный камзол Командора на потрёпанную броню из драконьей кости. – Влюбился, что ли?  
– М-м-м… замнём этот вопрос, – лучезарно улыбнувшись, отозвался Фэйран и развернулся, проделывая уже упомянутую операцию с андерсовой дверью. За спиной боевого мага обнаружился длинный серпообразный меч и простенький сильверитовый кинжал с руной в рукояти. – Мы идём в патруль!  
– Ты Командор, тебе не положено. Разве что если супостаты к самым стенам полезут, – с интересом осмотрев нетипичное для чародея оружие, заметил Гаррет.  
– Я Командор, – весело согласился Амелл, добившись того, что в дверном проёме появилась чуть помятая со сна физиономия Андерса, – и я наконец-то обрёл возможность поступить как настоящий мудрый руководитель! А именно – свалить свою работу на того, кто справится с ней лучше меня.  
– Помнится, в Круге ты весьма нервно реагировал на предположение, что кто-то может с чем-то справиться лучше тебя, – зевнув, хмуро напомнил целитель.  
– С тех пор со мной много чего случилось, и я стал заметно мудрее, – не обратив на подначку ни малейшего внимания, сообщил Командор. – Собирайтесь, прихватим Натаниэля – и за дело!  
– Хоть бы выспаться толком дал, изверг, – глядя в спину насвистывающему фривольную песенку Амеллу, неодобрительно проговорил брюнет. Андерс оглянулся на распластавшегося на кровати сонного тёплого Сэра Ланцелапа и согласно вздохнул. Потом посмотрел на небрежно прикрывавшегося уголком простыни Хоука, смутился и захлопнул дверь.  
Гаррет с сожалением вздохнул, воскресил в памяти вид ненамного более одетого целителя и тоже отправился собираться.  
– И куда вы собрались, Командор? – осведомился у почти успевшего удрать за ворота Башни Бдения Амелла хмурый Логэйн. Хоук привычно потянулся за посохом, но, в последний момент вспомнив, как Андерс со Справедливостью на два голоса учили его, что такое субординация, вначале всё-таки вопросительно посмотрел на кузена.  
– Исполнять долг Серого Стража, – бодро отозвался Командор, даже не подумав хотя бы чуть-чуть стушеваться под скептическим взором бывшего регента. Мак-Тир саркастично выгнул бровь, по-прежнему преграждая путь отряду. Фэйран вздохнул и, каким-то очень официальным жестом приобняв его за плечо, отвёл в сторону.  
– Мне казалось, что Вы оцените рациональный подход к делу, – с лёгким укором вполголоса проговорил маг, стараясь прикрыть плечом выскальзывающих за ворота соратников. – Адекватно оценивая свои возможности, я сознаю, что являюсь хорошим магом, приличным бойцом и неплохим боевым командиром для небольшого мобильного отряда. Не более того. Управление целой провинцией отнюдь не принадлежит к числу моих сильных сторон, поэтому я нахожу вполне благоразумным доверить это важное дело тому, кто обладает необходимым для этого опытом, и отправиться туда, где я могу принести реальную пользу.  
– Две недели на развлечения, а потом займёмся исправлением этого прискорбного пробела в Вашем образовании, – пристально поглядев на него, отчеканил Логэйн. И, стряхнув с плеча руку мага, холодно добавил: – Доброго пути, Командор.  
– И что это было? – с некоторым недоумением спросил у догнавшего отряд Амелла Хоук.  
– Логэйн Мак-Тир. Герой Дейна, бывший тейрн Гварена, отец правящей королевы, – Командор чуть заметно передёрнулся и добавил: – Серый Страж. Под моим командованием, – в последнем предложении прозвучало откровенное сомнение.  
– Это я уже сообщил, – с лёгкой насмешкой заметил Натаниэль. – По-моему, тебя спрашивали не об этом.  
– Тогда я сам не знаю, что это было, – скорбно изрёк Амелл. И, оглянувшись на маячившую в воротах крепости фигуру, вполголоса добавил: – Но мне почему-то кажется, что ничем хорошим это для меня не кончится.

Логэйн Мак-Тир был человеком слова.  
Поэтому ровно две недели счастливый до невменяемости Командор гонял порождений тьмы в компании двух старых соратников и недавно обретённого кузена, с тщательно скрываемой усмешкой наблюдая за тем, как оный кузен вдохновенно красовался перед рыжим целителем, одним ударом размазывая по камню целые шайки генлоков. Бывший регент в это время инспектировал крепость, в глубине души изумляясь тому, что она выглядит куда приличнее, чем он мог ожидать, и одним своим видом внушал трепет попадавшимся на дороге орлесианцам.  
А через две недели Хоук порядком удивился, проснувшись не от грохота латной перчатки по двери, а от того, что к нему в комнату проскользнул Сэр Ланцелап и, задумчиво обнюхав его небритую щеку, принялся устраиваться у него на голове. Маг меланхолично хмыкнул и, отодвинув перекрывшую ему доступ воздуха кошачью лапу, снова заснул.  
Андерс потом долго пытался извиняться за вторжение своего питомца. Предмет обсуждения, сильно раздражённый разлукой с тёплой и лохматой макушкой Гаррета, успокаивали вдвоём, почёсывая шею и выглаживая пушистые бока. Для четырёх не таких уж маленьких мужских ладоней места на кошачьем тельце было явно недостаточно, целитель то и дело вздрагивал, когда скользившие по полосатому меху пальцы брюнета, словно продолжая всё то же ласкающее движение, проходились по его кисти, и каждый раз, замешкавшись, не успевал убрать руку.  
Справедливость, не понимавший человеческих правил ухаживания и даже не до конца уверенный в том, что это действительно именно ухаживание, ворчал, упрекая рыжего мага за потерю времени.  
В конце концов Андерс, не выдержав пристального, чуть лукавого взгляда Хоука, осторожно подхватил разомлевшего Сэра Ланцелапа на руки и унёс его к себе в комнату. Обнаружив, что за время его отсутствия боевой маг успел полностью одеться, одержимый почувствовал слабый укол сожаления, но участь вдруг пропавшего из виду Амелла и впрямь требовала немедленного выяснения.  
Командор, вопреки всем их предположениям, обнаружился в своём кабинете в компании бывшего регента. Жест Логэйна, стоявшего за креслом Фэйрана и касавшегося его загривка ладонью, казался почти интимным, но что-то в глазах заметно поникшего мага подсказывало незваным гостям, что его, скорее, крепко держат за шкирку, будто шкодливого кота. На разложенные перед ним бумаги и карты боевой маг взирал с нескрываемой тоской.  
– Страж-Командор, – полувопросительно проговорил Хоук, с подозрением глянув на смерившего его суровым взором воина.  
– Логэйн, – потерев лицо ладонями, тоном официального уведомления изрёк Фэйран, – позвольте представить вам моего кузена, Гаррета Хоука. Хоук, позволь представить тебе Логэйна Мак-Тира, моего соратника в сражении с Архидемоном.  
Мужчины сдержанно поклонились друг другу, после чего отступник вновь выжидательно уставился на Амелла.  
– К сожалению, господа, Командор не сможет составить вам компанию в нынешнем рейде на Глубинные Тропы, – взял ситуацию в свои руки Логэйн. – У него накопилось слишком много дел.  
Упомянутый Командор трагически вздохнул. От подзатыльника его, похоже, спасло только присутствие посторонних.  
– Более того, – несмотря на идеально бесстрастное лицо Героя Дейна, Андерсу всё равно послышались в его голосе мстительные нотки, – в следующий раз, когда сударь Амелл отправится на Глубинные Тропы, я буду горд оказанной мне честью сопровождать его во время патрульного рейда.  
На лице Стража-Командора отразились на редкость противоречивые чувства.


	6. Chapter 6

Андерс порой почти приходил в отчаяние, сознавая свою полную неспособность как-то донести до Хоука понятие дисциплины и субординации. Вернее, темноволосый отступник вполне понимал, что такое дисциплина… обычно это означало, что все окружающие должны слушаться его и не вякать. К великому удивлению рыжего мага, при этом Гаррет в те две недели умудрился ни разу не поцапаться с Амеллом – в бою кузены понимали друг друга с поразительной лёгкостью, а к иерархии внебатальной части жизни Хоук относился с удивительным для столь властного человека равнодушием.  
Прочие командиры, получавшие этот вечно плохо выбритый «подарочек», относились к нему с куда меньшей снисходительностью, чем Страж-Командор, но ничего поделать не могли. Если бы Андерс знал своего приятеля чуть похуже, мог бы заподозрить в нём мага крови – с такой лёгкостью он перехватывал контроль над отрядом, как только они ступали на Глубинные Тропы. По правде сказать, рыжий отступник был этому только рад – за три года в Киркволле он привык полагаться на своего друга, и тот его ни разу не разочаровал.  
Однако как раз магией крови ни Хоук, ни он сам не пользовались – и потому лидеры патрулей, по возвращении в Башню Бдения несколько придя в себя, каждый раз принимались строчить жалобы Командору. Фэйран, получив очередной доклад, начинавшийся со слов: «Этот, мать его, Гаррет Хоук…» тяжело вздыхал, укоризненно смотрел в младенчески невинные глаза боевого мага и швырял бумагу в камин, зная, что через три дня, когда Хоук вернётся из очередного рейда, вся эта сцена повторится.  
Присутствие Логэйна, возвышавшегося за спиной Амелла зловещей тенью, придавало ситуации некоторую новизну. Бывший регент с поразительной для его возраста ловкостью перехватил уже летящий в пламя свиток и, проглядев доклад, сдержанно заметил:  
– Вы произвели неизгладимое впечатление на своего командира, сударь Хоук.  
– Должно быть, цензурными там были одни предлоги, – вполголоса буркнул Андерс и, ощутив взгляд Мак-Тира, машинально попытался укрыться от него за плечом товарища.  
– Если имя присутствующего здесь Стража также счесть нецензурным словом – то да, вы действительно правы, сударь Андерс, – сообщил Логэйн. И, пронзительно глянув на пытавшегося достучаться до давно упокоившейся с миром гаретовой совести Фэйрана, въедливо осведомился: – И как вы намереваетесь решить эту проблему, Командор?  
Что-то в тоне бывшего регента подсказывало любому, имеющему уши, что ответ «Никак» принят не будет, и Амелл, потерев ноющий висок, мрачно буркнул:  
– Повышу.  
Гаррет с удивлением посмотрел на чуть заметный, но явно одобрительный кивок Логэйна, и недоверчиво переспросил:  
– Что?  
– Повышу в звании, – Страж-Командор, всё это время смотревший на прогрызенную чудом выжившей мышью дырку в ковре, жеста своего наставника не заметил и продолжил ещё более хмуро: – Сам себе отряд сколотишь и сам командовать будешь. И сам на себя жаловаться тоже, но в этом случае я тебе устрою выговор за то, что без толку переводишь бумагу, – ехидно фыркнул он.  
– Полагаю, Командор, вы были правы в том, что для поддержания должного боевого духа бойцам следует иногда видеть, что их предводитель готов разделить с ними опасности и тяготы боя, – как будто невпопад сообщил Логэйн. Устало морщившийся Амелл тут же встрепенулся и с плохо скрытой надеждой воззрился на него. – Прежде чем подтвердить назначение, вам следует лично удостовериться в лидерских качествах кандидата. Я буду сопровождать Вас во время рейда.  
– Хоук, завтра на рассвете, – просветлев, велел Фэйран, взмахом руки отправляя провинившегося Стража с не отстававшим от него ни на шаг целителем прочь. Сам Командор явно намеревался удрать вслед за ними, пока Логэйн не изменил решение, но не успел – ему на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука бывшего регента, и тот вкрадчиво осведомился:  
– Почему вы решили, что наша работа на сегодня уже закончена, Командор?

Наблюдавший за Хоуком Андерс был порядком изумлён, обнаружив признаки некоторого волнения. Прежде ему казалось, что боевой маг не смутился бы, даже обнаружив у себя под кроватью Архидемона, и тщательно скрываемые признаки нервозности при получении известия о всего лишь ещё одном рейде внушали целителю некоторую тревогу.  
– Волнуешься? – заглянув вечером в комнату к приятелю, поинтересовался он.  
Хоук открыл глаза, усмехнулся, когда под его взглядом рыжий маг покрылся лёгким румянцем и покрепче прижал к груди дремавшего у него на руках Сэра Ланцелапа, и приглашающе махнул рукой.  
– Да не стой ты на пороге, – брюнет подвинулся и небрежно хлопнул ладонью по краю своей койки, предлагая присесть. – Не то чтобы волнуюсь, – Андерс с сожалением посмотрел на заваленный частями доспеха стул и всё-таки рискнул устроиться рядом с Гарретом, который, словно не заметив его смущения, потянулся к пушистому кошачьему боку, – но ситуация… для меня непривычная.  
– Чего же непривычного? – удивился одержимый. – Обычный патруль, ничего нового… Всё равно каждый раз оказывается, что на Глубинных Тропах и до возвращения в крепость командуешь ты.  
Хоук пожал плечами, продолжая поглаживать разомлевшего Сэра Ланцелапа и задумчиво отозвался:  
– Раньше это не превращалось… в проверку. Это заставляет меня чувствовать некоторое недоумение, – он приподнялся на локте и, почти обняв Андерса, принялся чесать вытянувшему шею коту подбородок. – Как будто от меня требуется что-то ещё, помимо обычной работы боевого мага, а я никак не соображу – что именно.  
– Только одно – привести нас обратно живыми, – с трудом выдавил из себя короткий смешок целитель. Хоук опирался на ладонь практически у самого его бедра, спиной одержимый отчётливо чувствовал волнующее тепло сильного тела, ласкавшие кошачью морду пальцы то и дело соскальзывали на его плечо, порой промахиваясь мимо расстёгнутого воротника рубашки и легонько щекоча полуоткрытые ключицы. – Ты с этим отлично справляешься.  
«Ну скажи ему, чтобы прекратил,» – затравленно посоветовал окончательно запутавшийся в эмоциях Андерса Справедливость. Одержимый коротко выдохнул и попытался отодвинуться, правда, почему-то не в ту сторону – сердце, казалось, пропустило удар, когда он неожиданно для себя самого прижался к груди брюнета.  
– Только не пытайся убедить меня, что компания парочки обычных героев может смутить человека, который не на шутку подморозил мне задницу, пытаясь убить Архидемона прямо во время Посвящения, – через силу попытался сострить рыжий маг, не находя в себе сил отстраниться.  
– Обещаю, впредь я буду обращаться с твоей задницей более бережно, – усмехнувшись, бархатно промурлыкал ему на ухо Хоук. Андерс нервно сглотнул, дрожа, будто в ознобе, и с силой выдохнул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда горячая хоукова ладонь по-хозяйски прошлась по его шее сзади, окатив всё его тело волной жара.  
– Гаррет, ты что делаешь?.. – задушенно переспросил целитель, тут же осознав, насколько нелепо прозвучал его вопрос. Впрочем, стоило порадоваться хотя бы тому, что он вообще смог выговорить что-то членораздельное, когда ему и думать-то было трудно. От касаний жёстких изящных пальцев, легонько массировавших его затылок, хотелось сладко мурлыкать, жмурясь и выгибая спину, безумно злило, что между ними всё ещё целых два слоя льняного полотна… А, нет, уже один. Андерс почти перепугался, вдруг лишившись рубашки, и всё-таки не смог сдержать довольного стона, когда по его животу ласково прошлась чуть шершавая тёплая ладонь. – Ну что ты со мной делаешь, Хоук…  
– Люблю, – обстоятельно сообщил тот, легко, дразняще поцеловал в шею под уголком челюсти и снова вплёл пальцы в волосы, теребя перехватывавший их шнурок.  
«А что тут вообще происходит?» – запоздало спохватился Справедливость. Рыжий маг тихо вздохнул, когда освобожденные пряди, щекоча, скользнули по его скулам, и невпопад отозвался: «Амелл слишком умный. А я слепой идиот…» Дух откровенно опешил, явно не улавливая логики подобного ответа, и Андерс всё-таки замурлыкал, подставляясь бережно поглаживавшим его бока и плечи рукам Хоука.  
От внезапного грохота оба вздрогнули и встревоженно повернулись на звук. Сэр Ланцелап, своротивший со стула груду гарретовых доспехов, гордо мяукнул и, задней лапой отпихнув чудом удержавшийся на краю сиденья наруч, принялся устраиваться на лежавшей в самом низу кучи сине-белой накидке. Андерс смущённо фыркнул, поёрзал в объятиях боевого мага и, нерешительно улыбнувшись в ответ на ищущий взгляд потемневших от желания серых глаз, потянулся к шнуровке его рубахи.  
«Почему ты слепой, когда с твоим зрением всё в порядке?» – почти испуганно осведомился Справедливость. Одержимый, увлечённо выцеловывавший широкую грудь Хоука, поморщился и с шипением выдохнул сквозь зубы, уткнувшись лбом в его ключицы. Брюнет понимающе хмыкнул и, взяв его лицо в ладони, поцеловал, вдумчиво и страстно, разом вытряхнув из головы рыжего мага все лишние – вернее, вообще все – мысли.  
– Я стесняюсь, когда Сэр Ланцелап на нас смотрит, – вполголоса пожаловался Андерс, продолжая по-кошачьи тереться о балансировавшего на краю койки Гаррета всем подрагивавшим от возбуждения телом, и, сладко всхлипнув, подставил шею губам боевого мага.  
– Он кот, – Хоук щекотнул его кожу коротким смешком и, на мгновение обернувшись, добавил: – К тому же он спит.  
– Он на нас смотрит, – упрямо возразил целитель и, не сдержавшись, хрипло застонал в голос, когда на его поясницу тяжело легли горячие ладони Гаррета, погладили, сжали, легонько царапнув ногтями кожу.  
– Вот теперь он действительно на нас смотрит, – с усмешкой промурлыкал ему на ухо брюнет и, подтолкнув его ближе к стене, принялся посасывать мочку, то и дело прихватывая её зубами.  
«Ну всё-таки, что тут происходит?» – прежде Андерс и представить не мог, что мысленный голос Справедливости может звучать… жалобно. Одержимый прерывисто засмеялся, осознав, насколько на самом деле нелепы были его сетования на присутствие Сэра Ланцелапа, и с почти мстительным наслаждением снова впился в губы любовника, чувствуя, как ошарашенный вихрем его ощущений дух торопливо скрылся где-то в глубине сознания.  
– Секс втроем – это всё-таки не моё, – хрипло поделился он с Хоуком, на мгновение оторвавшись, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и снова ласково лизнул его в уголок насмешливо изогнувшихся губ.  
– Потом ему всё объяснишь, солнце моё, – выдохнул боевой маг, подмяв его под себя и вжав в кровать всей тяжестью своего тела. Андерс выгнулся, прильнув к нему ещё плотнее, и счастливо зажмурился.

– А нам завтра вставать до рассвета, – задумчиво заметил целитель. Они с Хоуком лежали, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, и лениво, разнеженно целовались. То, что они умудрились ни разу не свалиться с не такой уж широкой гарретовой койки теперь, по здравом размышлении, не на шутку удивляло рыжего мага.  
– Ну встанем, – небрежно пожал плечами темноволосый отступник. Одержимый в последний момент успел подхватить его, и тот с чуть смущённым смешком отодвинулся от края кровати, прижав любовника к стене. Андерс сладко вздохнул и каким-то очень кошачьим жестом спрятал нос ему в шею.  
– Чтобы встать, надо вначале лечь, – через пару минут целитель снова попытался донести до Гаррета одну простую мысль.  
– Мы лежим, – невозмутимо отозвался Хоук, опять принимаясь игриво покусывать его за ухо.  
– Я имею в виду – спать, – намекнул рыжий отступник.  
– Спи, – щекотно усмехнулся куда-то ему под челюсть Гаррет. Андерс тихонько застонал и, обняв его за плечи, беспомощно осведомился:  
– И как я, по-твоему, должен спать в таких условиях?  
– Как Сэр Ланцелап, – невинно ответил брюнет. – Он, например, в данный момент усердно устраивает себе гнездо на моей пояснице.  
– Но я-то не кот, – чувствуя, как глубоко внутри опять начинает нарастать жар, жалобно сказал целитель.  
– Ты гораздо лучше, – блаженно прижмурясь, согласился Хоук. – Никуда я тебя не отпущу. Тут спи.  
– Тогда прекрати меня гладить, – смущённо буркнул Андерс, извернувшись в его объятиях, и вытянулся вдоль бока боевого мага, положив голову ему на плечо.  
– Я попробую справиться с этой наисложнейшей задачей, – тихо засмеялся Гаррет, уткнувшись лицом в его волосы, и по-хозяйски обвил талию свободной рукой.  
Сэр Ланцелап, наконец удовлетворившись изгибом хоуковой поясницы, свернулся клубком и мерно заурчал.


	7. Chapter 7

Андерсу снилось, как хорошо быть котом. Его ласково прижимали к чему-то тёплому и родному, щекотали носик, нежно гладили пушистое пузичко и лапы, целовали макушку между ушек, игриво кусали загривок… Одержимый удивлённо моргнул и проснулся.  
– Пора вставать, солнце моё, – с мурлыкающим смешком сообщил Хоук, продолжая поглаживать его по животу, и снова куснул шею под затылком.  
– Уже встал, – сонно пробормотал целитель, лениво потянувшись. – Частично.  
– А надо целиком, – со вздохом сожаления проговорил боевой маг, пребывающий в точно таком же состоянии, и ласково лизнул его в ухо. – Нам на рассвете в рейд, у нас мало времени…  
– Ну… – задумчиво протянул Андерс, – десяток минут ведь у нас есть? – он извернулся в руках брюнета и лукаво глянул на него, скользнув ладонью по крепкой груди вниз, к животу и паху.  
Гаррет усмехнулся, солнечно и бесстыдно, и одержимый стремительно подался к нему, жарко поцеловал в губы, нетерпеливо постанывая. Руки темноволосого отступника с обманчивой неторопливостью прошлись по его спине, собственнически обласкали ягодицы и бедра, заставив его сдавленно всхлипнуть и заурчать. Андерс сильнее сжал пальцы, с удовольствием услышав прерывистый вздох любовника, и вжался пахом в пах, продолжая покусывать и вылизывать его губы.  
– Мне нравится с тобой просыпаться, – отдышавшись, усмехнулся Хоук. Легонько поцеловал его в кончик носа и гибким кошачьим движением вскочил на ноги, подбирая с пола части доспеха. – Но нас уже ждут…  
Целитель, расслабленно вытянувшийся на его койке, кивнул и неторопливо поднялся. Наклоняться за уползшей под кровать рубашкой было лень, к тому же что-то подсказывало ему, что сейчас всё-таки не время принимать провокационные позы, так что он попросту утянул гарретово одеяло и, завернувшись в него, пошлёпал в свою комнату.  
– С Вас два золотых, – критически оглядев спустившихся во двор Башни магов, повернулся к Логэйну Командор. Бывший регент безропотно вытряхнул из поясной сумки пару монет и молча протянул Амеллу.  
– Это что ещё? – подозрительно сощурился Хоук. Его кузен невинно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
– Юноша умудрился подбить меня… заключить пари, – сухо проговорил Логэйн, явно не собиравшийся давать каких-либо иных пояснений. Фэйран торжествующе жмурился и, по-видимому, намеревался наслаждаться своим триумфом в гордом одиночестве.  
– И по поводу чего, позвольте поинтересоваться? – настороженно осведомился Андерс.  
– По поводу того, придётся ли нам ждать, – опередив уже открывшего рот Командора, бесстрастно пояснил Мак-Тир. И, повернувшись к Гаррету, склонил голову в намёке на поклон: – Командуйте, сударь Хоук.  
– Андерс, воротник поправь, – громким шёпотом добавил Амелл. Целитель растерянно моргнул и на всякий случай поддёрнул замявшийся ворот мантии, только через полчаса сообразив, что именно мог Командор мог там увидеть.  
«Почему демонстрация следов вашего… вчерашнего времяпрепровождения считается неприличной?» – занудно осведомился Справедливость. Андерс выдохнул сквозь зубы и успокаивающе качнул головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд обернувшегося на мгновение Хоука.   
К счастью, на Глубинных Тропах дух полагал нерациональным отвлекать его требованиями разъяснить ему всё ещё остававшиеся непонятными понятия реального мира, так что очередная попытка донести до него значение испытываемых целителем чувств, откладывалась до возвращения в Башню Бдения.  
Уже изученный и расчищенный участок Троп отряд преодолел быстро, Стражи только краем сознания прислушивались к окружающему миру на случай, если какая-нибудь шайка порождений тьмы забралась слишком далеко. Но чем дальше они уходили, тем больше снижался темп, отправленный вперёд Логэйн одел висевший на спине щит на руку и обнажил меч, на руках Хоука сверкала и тихо потрескивала готовая к бою цепная молния, а Фэйран плавно скользил чуть в стороне, воздух вокруг него чуть слышно гудел, в любой момент способный магическим щитом окружить всех членов отряда.  
– Стоп, – вдруг скомандовал Гаррет. Андерс остановился как вкопанный, Командор с Логэйном успели сделать ещё шаг, прежде чем подчиниться. – Чуете?  
– Большая шайка, – прислушавшись, кивнул Амелл. – Не меньше трёх десятков, и почти наверняка с огром. Там, за углом.  
– Логэйн, десять шагов вперёд, пауза две секунды на повороте и пять шагов назад. Потом стоишь на месте и не пускаешь к нам недобитков, – приказал Хоук, стряхивая молнию с пальцев и принимаясь сосредоточенно кастовать что-то более масштабное. – Фэйран, по моей команде – энтропийную бурю с центровкой вон на тот зелёный камень на углу, дальше по ситуации. Андерс, как обычно.  
Целитель коротко кивнул, накидывая на воина следящее за его здоровьем заклинание, и шагнул в неглубокую нишу стене. Так себе укрытие, но всё-таки лучше, чем торчать на открытом месте, подставляясь под стрелы – даже загудевший вокруг магический щит отнюдь не гарантировал идеальной защиты. Где-то неподалёку раздался знакомый гарлочий рёв – порождения тьмы заметили показавшегося из-за угла Логэйна и ринулись на показавшуюся почти безобидной добычу. По виску Гаррета, удерживавшего почти доплетённый огненный шторм, потекла капля пота.  
– Три… два… один… – шептал боевой маг и, когда из-за поворота высунулся первый гарлок, обрушил пламя на заполненный врагами тоннель. – Фэйран, бурю!  
Две секунды спустя угол коридора утонул в тусклой тёмно-серой дымке. Два мощных заклятия, перекрывших почти двадцать метров пути, не оставили порождениям тьмы никакого шанса – израненный гарлок-вожак, единственный, кому удалось выбраться из сотворённого магией ада, сделал полтора шага и замертво упал к ногам не успевшего даже занести меч Логэйна. Выбежавший следом огр оказался уже настолько ослаблен, что брошенная Андерсом ледяная вспышка на целых полторы секунды превратила его в неподвижную ледяную статую, и этого времени воину с лихвой хватило для того, чтобы сделать из него груду истекающих чёрной кровью осколков.  
– Можно было не надрываться, ставя шторм на точку, находящуюся вне поля зрения, – убедившись, что шайка уничтожена полностью, заметил Командор. – Парочка не конфликтующих бурь на одной площади тоже даёт неплохой эффект.  
– Тогда было бы больше выживших, – пожав плечами, возразил Хоук. – Гарлоки иногда очень быстро бегают, могли успеть пересечь поражённый участок. К тому же…  
– Господа, диспут о теории магии вполне может подождать до возвращения в Башню, – вытерев меч, напомнил Логэйн.  
– Какая ж это теория, когда это самая что ни на есть практика? – возмутился было Амелл, но Гаррет коротким жестом оборвал его и, мельком глянув на кивнувшего целителя, повёл отряд дальше.  
Уничтожение ещё двух мелких шаек заняло и того меньше времени. С ситуацией Хоук освоился быстро, словно забыв, что этот рейд чем-то отличается от обычного патруля, и сосредоточился на деле. Вернее…  
Андерс не удержался от тихого смешка, заметив, что сквозь суровую маску «отца-командира» начинает проступать азарт охотящегося хищника, вожака, ведущего свою стаю по следу. Впрочем, нечто схожее виднелось и на лицах Амелла и Логэйна, да и на его собственном, скорее всего, тоже.  
Когда зашедшие в плохо изученные ответвления Глубинных Троп Стражи почуяли крупное скопление порождений тьмы, в глазах Хоука мелькнуло сомнение: природный авантюризм явно боролся с воспитанным отнюдь не спокойной жизнью благоразумием. Поколебавшись с полсекунды, боевой маг всё же отдал сигнал двигаться дальше… хотя теперь этот процесс следовало охарактеризовать скорее словом «красться».  
Собравшиеся в высокой пещере неправильной формы твари копошились вокруг пары гарлоков-эмиссаров, сидевших на высоком камне в центре, перед ними лежал какой-то странный свёрток высотой примерно полтора фута. Гаррет, чуть прищурясь, обвёл врагов оценивающим взглядом: огров видно не было, гарлоков насчитывалось от силы полдесятка, остальные оказались генлоками, мелкими и довольно хлипкими даже для своего вида.  
– Атакуем, – наконец решил он. Командор одобрительно ухмыльнулся, Логэйн обречённо покачал головой, глядя на разошедшихся мальчишек, но в глазах бывшего регента мерцал точно такой же, плохо скрытый яростный огонёк. Андерс привычно занял место за левым плечом боевого мага и накинул на отряд целительскую сигнальную сеть, здорово облегчавшую задачу по поддержанию здоровья бойцов.  
– Вперёд! – гаркнул Хоук, одновременно с его воплем из пола проросли ветвистые молнии электрической бури. Воин, подняв щит к лицу, рванул к эмиссарам, хлеставшие воздух потоки энергии гасли перед самым его лицом и вновь начинали бить из камня сразу за его спиной. Андерс мельком подумал о том, закрыл ли Логэйн глаза, как делали Карвер и Фенрис, когда им приходилось проделывать подобный трюк, но сбоку подобрался какой-то чересчур сообразительный генлок, и одержимый отвлёкся, каменным кулаком отбрасывая его от кастовавших ещё одно массовое заклинание магов.  
Когда вокруг них засвистели ледяные вихри снежного шторма, Мак-Тир уже успел добраться до вражеских чародеев и пробиться сквозь их охрану. Однако эмиссары, умело увернувшись от его клинка, плавно заскользили к дальнему выходу из пещеры, оставив воина разбираться с остальной их свитой. Впрочем, подмороженные, трясущиеся от то и дело бьющих из пола молний генлоки явно не были стоящими противниками для Героя Дейна, каждому вполне хватало одного удара меча или щита, чтобы навсегда затихнуть у его ног… только их было очень много. Хоук переглянулся с Командором, и тот привычным жестом бросил на окруживших Логэйна порождений ещё одну энтропийную бурю, а оба киркволльских отступника сосредоточились на пытавшихся удрать эмиссарах.  
Разумеется, гарлокам это не удалось. Взорвавшийся в самом начале туннеля огненный шар отбросил их обратно в пещеру, Гаррет со злорадной ухмылкой швырнул в них цепную молнию, сбив попытку поставить хоть какую-то защиту, и Андерс привычно проморозил одного до костей ледяной вспышкой, а второго, успевшего всё-таки слегка задеть Хоука какой-то мутной дрянью, накрыл дробящей темницей, с мстительной усмешкой слушая треск ломающихся костей. Фэйран тем временем добил последнюю пару копошившихся неподалёку от Логэйна тварей и, опустив клинки, задумчиво огляделся.  
Почувствовав вонзившийся ему в спину жадный, требовательный, почти физически ощутимый взгляд Хоука, взбудораженный только окончившейся битвой Андерс чуть заметно усмехнулся. Право слово, он ничуть не удивился бы, если бы вслед за взглядом ему на поясницу легла тяжёлая ладонь брюнета, толкая куда-нибудь в укромное местечко… но Гаррет, с полминуты посверлив его глазами, с сожалением вздохнул и принялся оттирать кровь с лезвия посоха, не заметив едва различимого одобрительного кивка внимательно наблюдавшего за ним Командора.  
Кожаный свёрток, с которым возились эмиссары, они, обманутые его неподвижностью, ненадолго упустили из виду. Как оказалось, зря.


	8. Chapter 8

С тихим шелестом развернулись перепончатые крылья, открывая худое, костлявое тело, сверкнули красным круглые фасетчатые глаза. Тварь, распрямив длинные, согнутые назад, словно у кузнечика, ноги, прыгнула на Логэйна и, сбив воина с ног, взмыла в воздух, ускользая от брошенной Амеллом молнии. Направленную на него магию существо чувствовало идеально, ни Андерсу, ни Гаррету тоже не удалось в него попасть. Даже нацеленная на неизвестное создание порча скатилась с кожистых крыльев, словно вода.  
– Мне это не нравится, – так выглядела бы в цензурной обработке реплика Командора. Поднявшийся с пола Мак-Тир придвинулся ближе к магам, готовясь прикрыть щитом от атаки, Хоук перехватил посох лезвием вверх, словно копьё, привычно задвинув Андерса за спину…  
Тварь рухнула точно сверху, пройдясь когтями по щиту бывшего регента и разбросав Стражей в стороны, повертела головой и с тихим звуком, напомнившим хриплое злорадное хихиканье, скакнула на грудь Гаррету, вцепившись длинными серыми пальцами в нагрудник и растопырив крылья для взлёта. Полуоглушённый Логэйн ещё только поднимал меч, когда пещеру озарило неровное голубое свечение, и Справедливость возмущённо взревел:  
– НЕЛЬЗЯ ТРОГАТЬ НАШЕГО МАГА!..  
Андерс потом отказывался верить рассказам соратников о том, что он прыгнул с места на три метра, приземлившись на спину выразительно хрустнувшей твари, голой рукой оторвал ей половину скальпа и принялся старательно откручивать крылья, пока оправившийся от секундной потери сознания Хоук ломал порождению тьмы трахею. Хотя то, что очнулся рыжий отступник по уши в чёрной липкой крови, держа в руках оторванное драное крыло, наводило на некоторые мысли.  
– Ну и что это было? – настороженно глядя на рыжего мага, осведомился Логэйн. Андерс, смутившись, попытался рукавом стереть с лица пятна крови, только размазывая их ещё больше, и отвёл глаза, наткнувшись взглядом на Гаррета. Хищная, азартная улыбка на губах темноволосого мага упорно наводила целителя на мысли, крайне далекие от целомудрия, несмотря на то, что он отлично осознавал их несвоевременность.  
– А демон его знает, – Амелл опять выразился куда грубее, чем уместно в приличном обществе, и пнул изодранную тушку неведомой твари. – Надо поковыряться в архивах Ордена, которые мне сдал Риордан, может, написать в Вейсхаупт… Впрочем, написать надо в любом случае, очень мне не нравится, с какой сноровкой оно уворачивалось от заклятий…  
– Я имел в виду не это существо, – тихо вздохнув, проговорил бывший регент. – Сударь Андерс, поясните, пожалуйста, ваше… необычное поведение.  
– А это был не сударь Андерс, – невозмутимо сообщил Командор. – Это был сударь Справедливость.  
– Что? – Логэйн посмотрел на него с выражением, мало напоминавшим доброжелательное.  
– Я разве не говорил? – невинно удивился Амелл. – Андерс одержимый.  
– Так. – Мак-Тир прикрыл глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу, не обратив внимания, что рассадил кожу краем латной перчатки. – Сударь Хоук тоже?  
– Нет, я сам по себе ненормальный, – весело ухмыльнулся Гаррет. И, обменявшись с Командором заговорщицким взглядам, гордо добавил: – Это у нас семейное.  
– Я вижу, – хмуро согласился Логэйн. – Командор, к стыду своему я должен признать, что отнёсся к вопросу знакомства с вашими подчинёнными с недопустимой небрежностью.  
– Ну… просто есть вещи, о которых не принято упоминать, – пожал плечами Фэйран.   
– И одержимость в их числе? – саркастично уточнил Мак-Тир.  
– Именно, – невозмутимо подтвердил Амелл.   
– Маги… – процедил сквозь зубы бывший регент и, смерив напряжённо замершего Андерса суровым взором, принялся запихивать труп неведомой тварюшки в мешок. – Надеюсь, вы действительно знаете, что делаете, Командор.  
– Разумеется, – хмыкнул Фэйран.  
Оставшаяся часть рейда прошла на удивление тихо, самая крупная из попавшихся на пути стай состояла из четырёх уже где-то покалечившихся гарлоков, которым с лихвой хватило одной огненной бури.  
– Ну что, поздравляю, Страж-Лейтенант Хоук, – едва отряд покинул Глубинные Тропы, с ухмылкой сообщил Амелл. – Вечером проставляешься.  
– Слушаюсь, Страж-Командор, – склонил голову в чуть насмешливом поклоне Гаррет. – Кстати, как насчёт ещё половины моего будущего отряда?  
– Думаю, Логэйн будет не против поступить под твоё командование, братец, – потерев подбородок, сообщил Фэйран.  
– Что? – изумился впервые об этом услышавший Мак-Тир. И, встретившись глазами с магом, устало вздохнул: – Слушаюсь, Страж-Командор.  
– Вот и славно… Четвёртого найдёшь себе сам, в Башне есть пара-тройка свободных лучников, – снова повернулся к Хоуку Амелл.  
– Ещё одна проверка? – насмешливо выгнул бровь тот.  
– М-м-м… не для тебя, – мельком глянув на воина, чуть заметно улыбнулся Командор.

– Полагаю, нам стоит обсудить ваш… метод набора новобранцев, – хмуро проговорил Логэйн, как только Хоук с Андерсом, попрощавшись со спутниками, отправились в казармы.  
– Вынужден не согласиться, – спокойно возразил Амелл, устраиваясь за столом в своём кабинете.  
– Неужели я должен рассказывать магу Круга о том, насколько рискованно иметь дело с одержимыми? – нахмурился Мак-Тир.  
– Я уже несколько лет не маг Круга, – в вежливой улыбке Фэйрана отчётливо сквозило напряжение, однако голос по-прежнему оставался твёрдым. – Более того, как вы изволили заметить на Глубинных Тропах, я действительно знаю, что делаю.  
– В таком случае, я попросил бы освободить меня от обязанности патрулировать Глубинные Тропы в составе отряда лейтенанта Хоука, – сухо проговорил бывший регент.  
– Отказано, – жестко отозвался Командор. – Да, Логэйн, я помню, что у командования Ордена есть куда более важные дела, чем шляться по подземельям и рубить головы гарлокам. И в какой-то степени я даже понимаю избранный вами метод воспитания бестолкового щенка в моём лице.  
– Значит, это месть? – выгнул бровь воин.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Амелл. Но улыбка его и впрямь была мстительной: – Это тоже – метод воспитания. И я, признаться, порядком разочарован тем, что мне всё же приходится к нему прибегнуть.  
– Могу я осведомиться о конечной цели этого… мероприятия? – ледяным тоном осведомился Логэйн.  
– Нет, – с извиняющейся улыбкой развёл руками маг. – Это лишило бы «мероприятие» всякого смысла.  
– Слушаюсь, Командор, – процедил Мак-Тир. – Надеюсь, мне хотя бы не придётся иметь дело с юным Хоу?  
– Не сказал бы, что он такой уж юный… – пробормотал себе под нос Фэйран. И, подняв взгляд на собеседника, невинно улыбнулся: – Вы подали мне прекрасную идею. Моему кузену как раз не хватает в отряде лучника, а с Натаниэлем они, кажется, вполне поладили, несмотря на то, что Гаррет слегка ревнует к нему Андерса.  
– Подобная мелочная мстительность не делает Вам чести, Командор, – скрипнул зубами Логэйн, глядя на мага с едва скрытой яростью.  
– Разницу между мстительностью и эффективным управлением крайне разношёрстной компанией мы с Вами обсудим в другой раз, если не возражаете, – растянул губы в любезной улыбке Амелл. – Будьте любезны отнести нашу добычу Стражу Кириане, пусть проведёт вскрытие и составит описание. Не забудьте сообщить ей, что у твари изначально была ещё пара крыльев.  
– Крылья я тоже прихватил, – буркнул Мак-Тир, поднявшись с места.  
– Замечательно, – кивнул Командор. – До встречи на празднике по случаю гарретова повышения. 

– Значит, главное – перед боем трахнуть правильную ведьму… – Логэйн чуть поморщился, услышав, что у вдохновенно вещавшего Командора уже порядком заплетается язык, и заглянул в последнюю необследованную нишу общего зала. В ней обнаружился заставленный уже наполовину опустошёнными бутылками стол, на котором расслабленно возлежал счастливо улыбавшийся Амелл, и пара скамей, на одной из которых в обнимку со своим луком и пустым бочонком мирно дремал Натаниэль Хоу. На второй сидел казавшийся трезвым Андерс, на плече у которого удобно устроился не более вменяемый, чем его кузен, Хоук.  
– Ну и что здесь происходит? – со вздохом спросил Мак-Тир у целителя, производившего впечатление самого адекватного человека в этой компании.  
– Командор учит Гаррета убивать Архидемонов, – хмыкнул Андерс, тихонько погладив замурлыкавшего брюнета по волосам.  
– Да, правильная ведьма – это самое главное, – подтвердил Амелл и надолго задумался.  
– Дальше ведьмы они пока не ушли, – усмехнувшись, пояснил одержимый.  
– Дикий народ, – оглядев компанию, скривился Логэйн. – Неужели единственное, что им пришло в голову – это напиться?..  
– Ну как сказать, – задумчиво возразил Андерс. – После второго бочонка вина они устроили философский диспут. Когда они трезвые, они обычно находят себе кучу более полезных занятий… Но мне всё-таки удалось их убедить, что тренировочная магическая дуэль – не вполне праздничное развлечение.  
– Ясно, – хмыкнул Мак-Тир. И, развернувшись, пробормотал себе под нос: – Насколько же с Анорой было легче...  
Целитель проводил его недоумевающим взором и пожал плечами, вновь сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не давать Гаррету сползать со скамьи. Тот уже пытался, причём сползал как-то очень прицельно… Нет, всё-таки проверять, до чего способен дойти всегда презиравший общественные нормы морали отступник, ему не очень хотелось. Вернее, хотелось – но отнюдь не в общем зале Башни.  
– А теперь перейдём к развлечениям, подобающим Командору ордена Серых Стражей, – мрачно уведомил собравшихся Логэйн, сбросив со скамьи ноги сонно заморгавшего лучника и усевшись на освободившееся место. Амелл потрясённо воззрился на лютню в руках бывшего регента и вопросительно открыл рот.  
– Употребление хмельных напитков в таких количествах – прерогатива необразованных деревенщин, – не дав ему и слова сказать, наставительно продолжил воин, подкручивая колки. – Равно как и пение непристойных песен под аккомпанемент стучащих о столешницу кружек.  
– Мы не стучали, – обиженно возразил Фэйран, приподнявшись на локте.  
– Поскольку Вам, сударь Амелл, предстоит вращаться в аристократическом обществе и при этом, желательно, не опозорить Орден, мне придётся заняться Вашим образованием в том числе и в области этикета и культуры, – почти злорадно закончил Логэйн. И, глянув на удивлённо хлопавшего ресницами Гаррета, добавил: – И вашим, как представителя офицерского состава Ордена, также.  
– А можно мы лучше пойдём к порождениям тьмы? – жалобно попросил Командор.  
– По-моему, они уже не в том состоянии, чтобы оценить по достоинству куртуазные баллады, – хмыкнул Андерс.  
– Проверим, – упрямо проворчал Мак-Тир.  
Целитель всё-таки ошибся: музыка весьма неплохо игравшего на лютне бывшего регента произвела на нетрезвых магов должное впечатление. Во всяком случае, зациклившийся на методе убиения Архидемонов Командор попритих и слушал его с почти благоговейным выражением на лице, а продолжавший украдкой поглаживать рыжего мага по пояснице Хоук тоже взирал на музыканта с подобающим почтением. Добившись своего, Логэйн несколько смягчился и под конец даже сыграл для меланхолично вздыхавшего Амелла денеримскую портовую песенку о лихой пиратке.  
– Хорошее было время, – когда стихли последние ноты, проникновенно сообщил Командор. – Были враги, была цель в жизни… А сейчас? Работа, работа, даже подраться толком некогда… и почти не с кем… Грустно. Гаррет, вот у тебя есть цель в жизни?  
– Есть, – убеждённо кивнул Хоук. Андерс тихо хмыкнул, почувствовав нахально обласкавшую его бедро руку, и чуть насмешливо покосился на мага.  
– Какая? – тут же встрепенулся Амелл.  
– Уничтожить Орден Серых Стражей, – невозмутимо объявил Гаррет.  
– Что? – после короткой, но очень выразительной паузы нехорошим ласковым тоном переспросил Командор, явно не испытывавший восторга от даже умозрительного покушения на его подопечных.  
– Я уже пытался, – ностальгически вздохнул Логэйн, прижавшись щекой к грифу лютни. – Не получилось.  
– Неправильно, значит, пытался, – отмахнулся брюнет, не обратив внимания на мелькнувшее в глазах бывшего регента отчётливое «Ты меня ещё поучи, щенок», и перегнулся через стол, наклоняясь к заметно протрезвевшему от удивления Амеллу. – Надо было бить в сердце, – вкрадчивым, до боли знакомым рыжему целителю тоном промурлыкал Хоук, самоуверенно ухмыльнувшись. – Ведь какова цель существования Серых Стражей? Защитить людей от Мора, верно?  
Фэйран медленно кивнул. Во взгляде Командора уже не мерцала новорожденная ярость человека, получившего неожиданный удар в спину, её сменил азарт мага Круга, почуявшего запах интересной задачки.  
– А причина Мора – появление Архидемонов, которые, как известно, есть изменённые скверной Древние тевинтерские Боги, – всё так же, нарочито невинно, продолжил Гаррет. – Сколько их всего было, семь? Значит, осталось всего двое.  
– Не будет Архидемонов – не будет и Мора… – Амелл вряд ли замечал, что на его лице появилась дьявольская ухмылка, точь-в-точь похожая на усмешку его кузена. – Необязательно дожидаться, пока их найдут порождения тьмы, можно и самим подсуетиться…  
– А не будет угрозы Мора – не будет необходимости в существовании Ордена, – торжествующе заключил Хоук.  
– Не совсем, – Командор обдумал пришедшую ему в голову мысль и заметно опечалился. – Порождения тьмы и скверна никуда не денутся. Скорее всего.  
– Об этом я не подумал, – замерев на секунду, уныло согласился темноволосый отступник. Андерс переглянулся с Логэйном, увидев в его глазах ничуть не меньшее потрясение, и обречённо выдохнул, когда вновь оживившийся Амелл радостно провозгласил:  
– Ничего, разберёмся! Я Ирвинга подключу, пусть даст магов-исследователей, подрядим их на изучение скверны. В конце концов, он мне дважды должен, за Ульреда и за то ходатайство королеве… Пусть отрабатывает. А ты, братик, займись Архидемонами, их надо просто найти и убить…  
– Будем надеяться, что, когда они проспятся, эта идея выветрится у них из голов, – хмуро произнес бывший регент.  
– Я бы на это не рассчитывал, – вздохнул Андерс, достаточно хорошо знавший упрямство своего Хоука. Намерение добраться до пока ещё не осквернённых драконов тот явно вынашивал не первый день.  
– Я… должен извиниться перед вами за предвзятость, сударь Андерс, – поколебавшись, всё-таки проговорил Логэйн. – Несмотря на одержимость, вы самый нормальный человек в этом сумасшедшем доме.


	9. Chapter 9

– Хоук, ты свихнулся, – в общем-то, боевой маг держался на ногах достаточно крепко, чтобы у него не было нужды в провожатых, но Андерс предпочёл подстраховаться. – Думаешь, ты первый такой умный?  
– Я первый такой упрямый, – с ухмылкой парировал Гаррет, по-хозяйски обняв его за плечо. – И вообще, где ты видел нормального героя?  
– Логэйн Мак-Тир, Герой Дейна, – сообщил целитель, – производит впечатление вполне адекватного человека.  
– Это в старости, – отмахнулся брюнет. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что непосредственно в момент героизма он был тем ещё психом.  
– Скажешь это ему? – предложил одержимый.  
– Лень возвращаться, – покачал головой боевой маг.  
– Справедливости не нравится твоя затея, – вздохнув, сказал Андерс. – Мы с ним и так слишком надолго отвлеклись от борьбы за свободу магов…  
– Свобода магов… – вздохнул Хоук. – А разве обычные люди, ставшие Серыми Стражами, меньше заслуживают свободы?  
– Что? – с подозрением посмотрел на него целитель, чувствуя, как в глубине его сознания встрепенулся обиженный слишком походившей на упрёк фразой дух.  
– Свобода магов – это то, что находится вот здесь, – Гаррет на мгновение остановился и ткнул пальцем в грудь одержимого напротив сердца. – Пока они сами не осознают своего права на неё, всё будет бесполезно. Если избавить их от храмовников – они тут же найдут себе других хозяев, которые, может статься, окажутся ещё хуже. А может, и нет, но это уж как повезёт, ситуацию это всё равно не изменит… Вернуть себе свободу могут только они сами.  
– Значит, нам со Справедливостью просто нужно действовать несколько… менее прямолинейно, – буркнул Андерс. – Убедить их… воспитывать молодое поколение…  
– А ведь само существование Серых Стражей – ещё большая несправедливость, – коварно сообщил Хоук. – Серые Стражи – рабы отравившей их кровь скверны, и это не зависит от наличия магического дара, Серым Стражем можно сделать любого человека. И это то, что мы действительно можем изменить – уничтожив опасность, которую представляют собой Архидемоны, мы избавим все грядущие поколения от необходимости жить на грани безумия и умирать молодыми!  
– Но этот путь принимают по собственному выбору… – попытался возразить целитель.  
– Напомни-ка, как ты сам стал Серым Стражем? – невинно полюбопытствовал Гаррет. – Или я? Или Командор?  
– Сдаюсь, – вздохнул одержимый. – Не хватало ещё спорить с пьяным боевым магом.  
– А я-то думал, что мне удастся тебя убедить, – грустно проговорил брюнет.  
– Справедливость задумался, – сообщил Андерс. – Однако не вполне адекватное состояние источника информации внушает ему некоторые сомнения.  
– Я уже вполне протрезвел, – уверенно изрёк Хоук. Целитель скептически покосился на него и ехидно осведомился:  
– Тогда как ты умудрился перепутать мою комнату со своей?  
– А ты так уверен, что я именно перепутал? – лукаво усмехнулся Гаррет, всем телом прижав его к внутренней стороне его двери.  
Андерс возбужденно заурчал, отвечая на поцелуй, и, выдернув хоукову рубашку из брюк, с удовольствием огладил изгиб жилистой поясницы, легонько царапнув тёплую кожу.  
– Опять мне придётся объяснять Справедливости, почему я на тебя так реагирую… – прерывисто выдохнул он, откинув голову и подставив шею губам брюнета.  
– Неужели он так непонятлив? – фыркнул Хоук, старательно вылизывая бьющуюся под кожей жилку. Целитель сдавленно застонал, выгнулся, плотнее прижимаясь к нему, и с нажимом провёл ладонями по мускулистой спине.  
– Видимо, да, – рыжий маг усмехнулся, услышав довольное гарретово урчание, с ещё одним хриплым стоном потёрся о раздвинувшее его бедра колено, и задумчиво продолжил: – Раз я ему за почти четыре года так и не сумел объяснить…  
– Четыре года? – ошарашенно переспросил Гаррет, поднял голову, заглянув в искрившиеся золотом, потемневшие от возбуждения карие глаза,. – А я об этом почему только сейчас узнаю?  
– Ну… Я же одержимый, и у меня скверна в крови, и… я думал, что… – смущённо улыбнулся Андерс, погладил плечи и загривок боевого мага, забираясь ладонями под воротник.  
– Ясно, – вздохнул Хоук. – Ты думал. Похоже, это вредно, любовь моя, – он легко, дразняще коснулся его губ и тут же, безо всякой паузы, впился в них жадно и почти грубо, вырвав у целителя сдавленный сладострастный стон. Горячие, чуть шершавые руки задрали его рубашку и собственнически прошлись по животу и груди, выгнув его тело судорогой наслаждения, и осмелевший от плавящего внутренности желания Андерс нахально облапил хоукову задницу и требовательно потёрся пахом о пах.  
– Мррр… – низким, хриплым голосом протянул Гаррет, куснул рыжего мага за ухо, и с непристойной усмешкой пообещал: – Больше ты у меня думать не будешь.  
– Уверен? – по-кошачьи склонив голову набок и сверкнув из-под ресниц лукавым взглядом, поддразнил его одержимый.  
– Да, – знакомым, непререкаемо властным тоном подтвердил Хоук, от одного только звука его голоса позвоночник целителя прошила молния удовольствия. А после ещё одного долгого страстного поцелуя он вдруг обнаружил, что лежит на краю кровати, распластавшись в совершенно неприличной позе, и хрипло стонет под ласкающими его живот губами Гаррета. Думать он уже и впрямь не мог.  
– И какого демона ты до сих пор в штанах? Это несправедливо! – умудрившись на пару мгновений сфокусировать взгляд, почти обиженно сообщил Андерс. Боевой маг засмеялся, пощекотав дыханием его пупок, и подался к нему, лукаво промурлыкав:  
– Эту несправедливость исправить несложно. Займёшься?..  
Тратить время на ответ рыжий отступник не стал, обхватил одной рукой затылок любовника, притянув его в поцелуй, а второй принялся распутывать шнуровку его брюк, то и дело отвлекаясь на то, чтобы приласкать его прямо через ткань, что отнюдь не способствовало скорейшему завершению процесса…  
– Ау! – Хоук вдруг дёрнулся и, оторвавшись от Андерса, с растерянным видом обернулся. Целитель, обхватив его за шею, подтянулся и заглянул ему через плечо, обнаружив вцепившегося в лодыжку брюнета Сэра Ланцелапа, разъярённо размахивавшего хвостом. – По-моему, он решил, что я тебя обижаю.  
– Предлагаешь мне орать потише? – насмешливо выдохнул рыжий маг, обнаружив перед самым носом гарретово ухо и тут же принявшись старательно вылизывать свою добычу.  
– М-м-м… пожалуй, нет, – вполголоса застонав, решил Гаррет и, снова опрокинув его на постель, принялся игриво покусывать шею.

– Братец, а ты в курсе, что звание Стража-Лейтенанта – это не только лишних три слога в звании? – флегматично осведомился из-за двери Командор.  
– Что тебе ещё надо, скотина? – простонал уснувший от силы за полчаса до этого Хоук, с трудом продрав глаза. Уткнувшийся куда-то ему в подмышку Андерс сонно заворчал и ткнул ему кулаком в живот, утихомиривая чересчур активную подушку. – Нам только послезавтра в очередной патруль! И вообще, какого демона ты меня ищешь тут?  
– Ну а где ещё, если в твоей комнате в гордом одиночестве дрыхнет Ланцелап? – неподдельно удивился Амелл. Гаррет обречённо вздохнул и терпеливо повторил:  
– Что надо?  
– Мне вот что интересно… – задумчиво проговорил Командор, судя по звуку, меланхолично попинывая дверной косяк. – Как вы умудряетесь на одной койке вдвоём помещаться?  
– Не твоё дело, братец, – опешив, вполголоса огрызнулся Хоук. Целитель поёрзал у него на животе и снова что-то недовольно пробормотал.  
– Злой ты, – пожаловался Фэйран. – Я тут, понимаешь, забочусь о родственнике, восстанавливаю справедливость, ххе…  
– А поконкретнее?..  
– Офицерскому составу Ордена положены… несколько более комфортабельные условия, – с явственно слышавшейся в голосе ухмылкой сообщил Командор. – Чтоб был стимул совершенствоваться и тому подобное. В частности, в лейтенантскую комнату вполне влезает двуспальная кровать. Тебе всё ещё скучно?  
Из-за двери раздалось заинтересованное молчание.  
– Ладно, отсыпайтесь, – вздохнув, неожиданно сдался Амелл. – Потом зайдёшь к госпоже Вулси, пусть разберётся. Если Логэйн начнёт придираться, скажешь, что это общий порядок, а не стукнувшее мне в голову желание предаться пороку протекционизма. Запомнил?  
– Ага, – насмешливо согласился Хоук. – Ты честный, беспристрастный и вообще образец идеального Командора. Так и передам.  
– Сам ты зараза, братец, – удовлетворённо отозвался Фэйран и, приоткрыв дверь для возжелавшего вернуться в своё логово Сэра Ланцелапа, удалился.  
– Только не кусаться, – предупредил кота Гаррет и, покрепче прижав к себе начавшего сползать набок Андерса, наконец заснул.

– Ваше Величество! – полуголый, взмокший на тренировке Амелл торопливо рухнул на одно колено и склонил голову.  
– Встаньте, Командор, – милостиво кивнула Анора, деликатно не замечая не вполне соответствующего правилам этикета вида собеседника. – Надеюсь, в эрлинге Амарантайн всё благополучно.  
– Благодарю, Ваше Величество, всё в полном порядке, – вновь поклонился Страж. – Если пожелаете, можем пройти в кабинет, и я дам вам полный отчёт о нынешнем положении дел.  
– С удовольствием принимаю Ваше приглашение, – вежливо улыбнулась королева. – Однако прежде я попрошу вас распорядиться о том, чтобы моей свите помогли разместиться.  
– Разумеется, Ваше Величество, – скопировал её улыбку Командор. – Сожалею, но меня не предупредили о Вашем прибытии, поэтому я не подготовил Ваши покои заблаговременно…  
– Я нисколько Вас не виню, – на лице Аноры изобразилось понимание. – Кстати, позвольте представить Вам сударя Дженайна, Серого Стража из Монсиммара, посланника командования орлейского Ордена.  
– Знакомство с Вами, брат – честь для меня, – церемонно поклонился орлесианец, всё это время оценивающе разглядывавший как Башню Бдения, так и самого Командора.  
– Я рад встрече с Вами, брат, – чуть сощурившись, ответил таким же сдержанным поклоном Амелл.  
– Полагаю, не стоит обсуждать дела, едва переступив порог дома, – вновь взяла разговор в свои руки Анора.  
– Конечно, Ваше Величество, – послушно согласился Фэйран и нарочито гостеприимным жестом предложил королеве пройти внутрь. – Прошу Вас.

– Вести, принесённые Стражем Дженайном… внушили мне некоторую тревогу, – оставшись с Командором наедине, Анора сочла возможным сделать вид, что несколько расслабилась.  
– Я надеюсь, что сумею чем-нибудь помочь, Ваше Величество, – скучно отозвался Амелл, с некоторой тоской разглядывая вид за окном – его небогатых представлений о правилах приличия хватило для того, чтобы уступить даме собственное кресло, так что теперь он изучал собственный кабинет с непривычного ракурса.  
– Побег… Стража Логэйна был не слишком мудрым поступком с точки зрения политики, – сдержанно сообщила королева. В воздухе повис невысказанный вопрос, но маг непринуждённо его проигнорировал:  
– В таком случае, мне остаётся лишь порадоваться тому, что Орден Серых Стражей стоит выше политики.  
– Это… недальновидная позиция, Командор, – нахмурилась Анора. Амелл невинно улыбнулся и развёл руками:  
– Позвольте уточнить, Ваше Величество. Я неоднократно отправлял монсиммарскому Командору дипломатические послания с просьбами вернуть моего соратника по бою с Архидемоном туда, где он может принести наибольшую пользу, то есть – в расположение ферелденского Ордена. Не стоит относиться к Стражу Логэйну словно к беглому преступнику, моя госпожа – он всего лишь исполнял приказ своего Командора.  
– Это всё только усложняет, сударь Амелл, – вздохнула королева. – До сего момента этот поступок был всего лишь проявлением дурного характера отдельного Стража, но с учётом ваших слов ситуация может перерасти в полноценный конфликт Орденов…  
– Нет никаких Орденов, моя королева, – возразил Командор. – Орден един. По крайней мере тогда, когда Тедасу грозит опасность быть погребенным под телами орды порождений тьмы.  
– А в остальное время? – выгнула бровь Анора.  
– А в остальное время – все мы люди… – вздохнул маг. – Но дурной характер монсиммарского Командора – никоим образом не моя проблема. У меня вполне хватает собственных дел по обеспечению безопасности Ферелдена.  
Королева с чуть слышным вздохом поднялась на ноги и, опустив глаза на покрывавший пол ковёр, сделала пару шагов из стороны в сторону.  
– Скажите, Командор… – негромко проговорила она, заложив руки за спину, – могу ли я понимать ваши слова как сообщение о том, что мой отец жив и находится в безопасности?  
– Ну, насчёт безопасности я бы не стал клясться, учитывая, что он ходит в отряде моего на всю голову стукнутого кузена… – задумался Амелл. – Впрочем, на вашем месте я бы не стал сильно волноваться, моя госпожа, Гаррет обычно знает что делает.  
– Вероятно, это должно меня успокоить? – насмешливо хмыкнула Анора. И, остановившись возле висевшей на стене карты, продолжила: – Помимо выраженного монсиммарским Командором недовольства Страж Дженайн привёз также требование выдать Стража Логэйна орлейскому представителю Ордена и не препятствовать его отбытию обратно в Монсиммар.  
– Нет, – спокойно отозвался Фэйран.  
– Что – нет? – с удивлением взглянула на него королева.  
– Не отдам, – терпеливо пояснил Амелл.  
– Командор… – Анора беспомощно улыбнулась и покачала головой: – Я… поверьте, я люблю своего отца и последнее, чего мне хотелось бы – заставлять его возвращаться в столь ненавидимый им Орлей. Но Вы вовсе не обязаны из-за этого… вступать в конфликт со своими собратьями…  
– Да вы-то тут причём? – невежливо удивился Командор. И, спохватившись, добавил: – Простите, Ваше Величество.  
«Значит, у братца тоже бывает настроение «Не-отдам-моё»…» – глубокомысленным громким шёпотом заметили за дверью.  
– Судя по всему, отряд Стража Логэйна вернулся из патрульного рейда, – спокойно объяснил королеве Амелл.  
– Это мой отряд, – возмущённо поправили его из-за двери.


	10. Chapter 10

– Это поправимо, – нарочито угрожающим тоном проговорил Фэйран. – Гаррет, прекрати позорить меня перед королевой.  
– Слушаюсь, Командор, – ехидно отозвался по-прежнему скрытый деревянной створкой Хоук, а через секунду раздался звук удаляющихся шагов. Его кузен вздохнул и устало покачал головой.  
– Моя королева, простите, если вмешиваюсь не в своё дело, но вам следует поразмыслить о том, как живётся в Ферелдене магам-отступникам и как им приходится воспитывать своих детей... Десяток-другой таких, как мой двоюродный братец – и Тедасу никакого Мора не понадобится.

В присутствии Командора встреча отца с дочерью проходила на редкость официально: Логэйн придирчиво оглядел королеву и чуть заметно кивнул, Анора присела в почтительном реверансе и, точно так же проверив его на наличие всех положенных от природы конечностей, вежливо улыбнулась. Амелл критически хмыкнул и, с явным трудом придумав какую-то куртуазную фразу, вышел из комнаты, тут же напоровшись на поджидавшего его Дженайна.  
Общение с орлейским Стражем не заладилось с самого начала. Симпатии к нему Командор отнюдь не испытывал и даже не старался это скрывать, не ожидавший противодействия гость был неприятно удивлён и привычно попытался напомнить ферелденцу об оказанных ему услугах. После этого на лицо Амелла как-то сама собой выползла та же предельно добрая улыбка, которой маг когда-то встречал Архидемона; к чести орлесианца, следует отметить, что он оказался куда проницательней осквернённого дракона и при виде этой гримасы испытал должный трепет.  
Впрочем, от вручения десятка официальных жалоб с печатями и гербами это Командора всё равно не избавило.  
– Тут опять посягают на наше? – неслышно подобравшись к Дженайну со спины, душевно уточнил Хоук. Амелл коротко кивнул и брезгливо сунул ему в руки ворох свитков. Попытавшийся было возразить орлесианец, встретившись взглядом со вторым боевым магом, умолк и на маячившего за спиной Гаррета Андерса смотреть уже не рискнул.  
– Сударь Амелл, я готов подчиниться решению командования и вернуться в Монсиммар… – начал было вышедший на шум Логэйн.  
– В карцер. На три дня, на хлеб и воду, – скучным голосом оборвал его Командор.  
– Что? – опешил бывший регент. Появившая следом за ним Анора неодобрительно нахмурилась.  
– На два, – поправил кузена Хоук. – На третий день нам опять в рейд, предлагаешь идти с неполным отрядом?  
Фэйран, поразмыслив с пару секунд, кивнул и подтвердил:  
– На два. Надеюсь, этого времени вам хватит, чтобы как следует уяснить, кто именно является вашим командиром.  
– Командор Амелл, вы должны… – от волнения певучий орлесианский акцент в речи Дженайна стал ещё отчётливей, Страж, на несколько минут полностью лишившийся внимания ферелденцев, успел оправиться и вновь подбодрить себя мыслями о своём долге.  
– Так-так. Кому я что должен? – чуть наклонив голову набок, ласково осведомился Фэйран. Дженайн сглотнул, вдруг заметив, что его между делом вполне профессионально загнали в угол: за спиной оказался прикрывавший каменную стену гобелен со сценой охоты, а все возможные пути отступления перекрывали Командор со своими спутниками. Последний выход этак невзначай перекрыл рыжеволосый Страж в мантии мага, прежде стоявший за правым плечом нахального командорского родственника.  
– Пойдёмте-ка, Страж Дженайн, обсудим мои долги… а заодно и ваши… – удовлетворившись залившей лицо нежеланного гостя бледностью, наконец почти по-человечески улыбнулся Амелл, сделав шаг в сторону. Орлесианец с явным трудом сдержал желание тут же рвануть в предоставленную лазейку и покорно последовал за указавшим в сторону своего кабинета Командором.  
– Не беспокойтесь, Ваше Величество, – проводив кузена взглядом, успокаивающе проговорил Хоук. – Никто никого никому не отдаст. Скорее прикопает всю орлесианскую делегацию на ближайшем кладбище. Маги, видите ли, от природы собственники, а маги Круга, даже бывшие – в особенности…  
– Не могу сказать, что меня это успокаивает… – покачала головой Анора. Маги синхронно пожали плечами, и Гаррет ехидно осведомился:  
– Ну что, проводить вас в карцер, сударь Логэйн, или лучше снова пойдём играть с Натаниэлем в карты?  
– А вы не на раздевание играть умеете? – устало вздохнул бывший регент, не заметив, как шокированно распахнулись глаза его дочери.

Делегация орлесианских Стражей, разумеется, уехала из Башни Бдения с пустыми руками. Даже с вдвойне пустыми: попытка увести на родину бойцов, несколько лет назад прибывших из Орлея, окончилась полным провалом даже несмотря на то, что Командор молча стоял в сторонке и демонстративно не вмешивался. Только хмылился с нескрываемым злорадством.  
Озабоченная возможными политическими последствиями королева распрощалась с ним сухо и надменно; выпущенный – скорее даже, выгнанный – из карцера Логэйн всё так же официально раскланялся с дочерью и почти сразу вернулся отбывать наказание. Дальнейшие попытки вытащить его оттуда до окончания названного срока тоже оказались неудачны, хотя Хоук доблестно прочёл ему лекцию о том, насколько бесполезно пытаться мешать магу защищать своих подопечных.  
Амелл с полчаса старательно размышлял о том, не почудился ли ему ревнивый огонёк в глазах Аноры, но в конце концов счёл этот вопрос несущественным и занялся более насущными делами.  
– Есть у нас, братец, одна проблемка с осуществлением твоей дивной идеи, – прямо с порога заявил Командор.  
Андерс разочарованно вздохнул, слез с колен Хоука и, застегнув штаны, сел рядом с Гарретом, сверлившим невовремя явившегося кузена хмурым взглядом.  
– А поконкретнее? – наконец уточнил боевой маг, удостоверившись, что намёки Амелл понимать отказывается.  
– Вот вы где, Командор, – нехорошим ласковым тоном проговорил возникший за спиной мага Логэйн, выразительно помахивая стопкой финансовых отчётов.  
– Заходите, пятым будете, – мрачно сострил Фэйран, пройдя внутрь и указав воину на стоявшее у окна кресло. – Проблема, собственно, в том, что моё вступление в должность проходило… несколько суматошно. Хорошо ещё, что Риордан успел поведать об особенностях убиения Архидемонов, и то хлеб.  
– К делу, о мой лишённый чувства такта кузен, – призвал Гаррет.  
– Я, собственно, про то, что я единственный из всех Командоров, не обладающий сведениями стратегического значения, – хмуро признался Амелл. – О том, где находятся оставшиеся два дракона.  
– Перерыть весь Тедас до того, как настанет время моего Призыва я, наверное, всё-таки не успею… – нахмурившись, протянул Хоук.  
– Передайте дело грядущим поколениям, – ядовито прокомментировал Логэйн и устало закатил глаза, когда кузены в один голос отрезали:  
– Ненадёжно.  
– То-то меня чуть удар не хватил, когда одно не в меру самостоятельное создание чуть не в одиночку полезло на Архидемона… – пробормотал себе под нос бывший регент.  
– Ага, с явно непристойными намерениями, – между делом поддакнул Командор. И, опять сделав вид, что не слушает наставительное ворчание старшего товарища, с совершенно искренним сожалением изрёк: – Надо было орлесианцев себе оставить. Выпытать план монсиммарской крепости, подослать туда кого-нибудь… или самому съездить… допросить тамошнего Командора… Ну, аккуратненько.  
Судя по лицу, Логэйна опять едва не хватил удар. И ещё один, когда Хоук, пожав плечами, с абсолютно серьёзным видом возразил:  
– На кой демон такие сложности? У тебя пол-Ордена этих орлесианцев, которые, к слову, к тебе относятся со всем подобающим почтением. Расспроси аккуратненько, если совсем не пойдёт – напоить можно… А похмелье мы им потом вылечим, правда, Андерс?  
– Почему это «мы», моё абсолютно бездарное в плане целителькой магии сокровище? – ехидно поинтересовался рыжий маг. – Кстати, Логэйн, вы ведь довольно много времени провели в Монсиммаре…  
– Я не собираюсь потакать безрассудным затеям пары слишком много о себе возомнивших мальчишек, – отрезал бывший регент.  
– Вы, главное, не мешайте, – покладисто кивнул Амелл и снова повернулся к кузену: – Ладно, план крепости я достану, это меньшая из проблем.  
– Ну как доберёмся, ознакомимся с обстановкой и решим по ситуации, – хмыкнул Гаррет. – С такой нехваткой конкретных данных планы строить – пустая трата времени.  
– Господа, вы что, всерьёз? – со слабой надеждой в голосе осведомился Логэйн.  
– Нет, они шутят, – покачал головой Андерс. Дождался, пока Мак-Тир успокоенно выдохнет, и будничным тоном добавил: – Не будут они никаких планов строить, в лучшем случае разнесут половину Монсиммара и потом жутко обидятся, что тамошний Командор сделал ноги, не дожидаясь их прихода.  
– Это безумие, – сдавленно проговорил воин.  
– Не тот аргумент, который может их смутить, – ткнув пальцев во вдохновенно что-то обсуждавших кузенов, доверительно поделился с ним целитель.  
– Сударь Андерс, вы же здравомыслящий человек… – тоскливо сказал Логэйн.  
– Вот именно поэтому я Хоука одного не отпущу, – кивнул рыжий маг. – Когда он на виду, мне как-то спокойнее.  
– Командора я тоже не отпущу. Вообще, – мрачно проговорил Мак-Тир.  
– Как? – скептически выгнул бровь Андерс. Воин с минуту смотрел на крохотные молнии, мерцавшие на пальцах увлекшегося спором боевого мага, и обречённо проговорил:  
– Сударь Амелл, в рассказе о событиях, в которых вы принимали участие по прибытии в эрлинг Амарантайн, вы упоминали о некоем Архитекторе.  
– Он-то тут причём? – удивился Фэйран, отвлекшись от подсчёта провианта, которое понадобится отряду из четырёх прожорливых мужчин на дорогу до Монсиммара.  
– Я… когда-то уже слышал это имя. Или титул, – чуть заметно пожал плечами Логэйн. – Очень давно, ещё от Мэрика… короля Мэрика.  
– Поподробнее, пожалуйста, – вкрадчиво промурлыкал Хоук.  
– В другой раз, – отрезал бывший регент. – Суть в том, что в руки этому… существу однажды попал командор Серых Стражей, который, заключив с ним союз, выдал ему местонахождение ещё не найденных порождениями тьмы Древних Богов.  
– В таком случае, я удивлён, что мы были вынуждены столкнуться только с одним Архидемоном… – задумчиво прокомментировал Амелл.  
– Вероятно, добраться до них оказалось затруднительно даже для нынешних хозяев Глубинных Троп, – сухо предположил Логэйн.  
– Ничего, доберёмся, – счастливо улыбнулся Хоук. – Братец, где ты держишь этого своего Архитектора?  
– Справедливость ещё тогда не одобрил договор с порождением тьмы, – напомнил Андерс.  
– Нигде я его не держу, сам где-то шляется, – задумавшись, рассеянно буркнул Командор. – А тебе давно пора научить Справедливость основным принципам заключения военных союзов.  
– Какие военные союзы, когда он мне до сих пор вопросы о смысле поцелуев задаёт, – буркнул себе под нос одержимый. Гаррет вполголоса хихикнул и отчётливо пожалел о присутствии в комнате пары посторонних.  
– Может быть, среди ваших союзников найдётся ещё и парочка немертвых тевинтерских магистров? – устало съязвил бывший регент.  
– Если Вам нужно, могу тевинтерского бывшего раба из Киркволла вызвать. Если хорошо попросить, он, наверно, приедет, – задумчиво предложил Хоук. Логэйн тихо скрипнул зубами и пристально посмотрел на боевого мага, заподозрив насмешку, однако выражение гарретова лица было идеально невинным.

Ещё недели с полторы жизнь с Башне Бдения шла обычным чередом: Стражи отправлялись в рейды на Глубинные Тропы, постепенно расширяя очищенные от порождений тьмы территории, Командор с грехом пополам управлял эрлингом Амарантайн, усердно бегая от наставлений Логэйна…  
Когда в очередном патруле Андерса заменил сам Амелл, Мак-Тиру следовало бы встревожиться, но утомленный попытками научить нахального мальчишку основам разумного правления воин только обречённо махнул рукой и решил хоть один раз позволить событиям идти своим чередом. Разумеется, последствия не заставили себя ждать.  
Тропы леса Вендинг за прошедшие годы даже Командор, не отличавшийся следопытскими талантами, успел выучить практически наизусть. При виде тёмного провала, ведущего в заброшенную сильверитовую шахту, Логэйн в сомнении покосился на мага – неизменное присутствие в отряде опытного целителя сформировало у него некоторые вредные привычки, в частности, в его личных запасах теперь преобладали не склянки с зельем из эльфийского корня, а несколько видов защищавших от воздействия магии бальзамов.  
– Справедливость мы решили на всякий случай не брать, – заметив его взгляд, вполголоса пояснил Хоук. – Андерс был тоже недоволен, но рисковать мы не решились, вмешательство духа могло бы всё испортить… Драки не планируется.  
Драка не планировалась никогда. Но сам Гаррет каждый раз ввязывался в очередную схватку с нескрываемым удовольствием, так что это заявление нисколько воина не успокоило.  
Ещё с полчаса отряд, пробираясь по до сих пор едва расчищенным тоннелям, хранил молчание. Даже ставших привычными легкомысленных шуток вполголоса, не мешавших прислушиваться к зову скверны, не было, отчего успевший примириться с вечной болтовнёй соратников Логэйн чувствовал себя несколько странно и запоздало корил себя за то, что не удосужился толком расспросить их о цели странного похода.  
Впрочем, цель вскоре стала вполне очевидной.  
В высокой круглой пещере, сплошь заставленной странными приспособлениями, стоял гарлок-эмиссар. Вопреки ожиданиям бывшего регента, воздух не начал тут же потрескивать от собираемой магами энергии, да и казавшийся совершенно невозмутимым Хоу даже не удосужился снять лук с плеча.  
Логэйн тряхнул головой и, с чувством постепенно захлёстывающего безумия наблюдая, как Страж-Командор и Архитектор обмениваются церемонными приветствиями, думал о том, что нужно всё-таки несколько прояснить для Амелла понятие политической толерантности.


	11. Chapter 11

Дипломат из Командора был так себе. Ни один здравомыслящий политик не стал бы торопиться, переходя к делу сразу после встречи, но тратить время на светские беседы боевой маг явно не собирался. Равно как и пытаться сохранить в тайне свои намерения – подобная наивная доверчивость заставила благоразумно молчавшего Мак-Тира досадливо поморщиться.  
Однако эта тактика, к немалому его удивлению, сработала. Искореженное скверной лицо Архитектора, услышавшего о цели их встречи, просияло радостью, став почти красивым – отнюдь не по-человечески красивым, и всё-таки по-своему привлекательным. Заволновавшийся гарлок скользил из стороны в сторону, прижав когтистые руки к груди, и счастливо ворковал, пересыпая речь замысловатыми терминами на аркануме и периодически с трепетной симпатией поглядывая на вдруг обнаружившегося единомышленника.  
Единомышленник преданно внимал, терпеливо пережидая восторги собеседника.  
Спустя пару минут Архитектор всё же поутих и замер на месте, а после нескольких наводящих вопросов вновь принялся говорить – уже куда спокойнее, терпеливо разъясняя слушателю свои тезисы и выслушивая редкие возражения.  
Наблюдавший за своим юным командиром Логэйн – теперь ему куда проще было поверить в то, что мальчишка когда-то был магом Круга, сейчас, несмотря на доспехи и оружие, было в нём что-то от почтительно замершего перед наставником студиозуса – не сразу сообразил, о чём именно идёт речь. А когда всё же осознал, что означают полупонятные древнетевинтерские термины, волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом.  
Амелл же как будто не понимал, что обсуждает отнюдь не абстрактную магическую задачу, предназначенную для упражнения ума. Или же чародеи действительно отличались от нормальных людей куда сильнее, чем думал бывший регент.  
– Да, – внимательно выслушав очередную учёную речь Архитектора, задумчиво кивнул Командор. – Это имеет смысл. Однако меня всё же не оставляет впечатление, что у вас есть некоторые технические недоработки…  
– Я создавал это заклятие больше тридцати лет… – если бы Логэйн мог поверить в то, что порождение тьмы может испытывать какие-либо чувства, кроме голода или ярости, он сказал бы, что Архитектор обиделся.  
– За это время изучение магии в Кругах ушло далеко вперёд, – спокойно возразил Амелл. – Я обещаю обдумать вашу теорию и, возможно, сумею заметить что-то, что ускользнуло от вашего внимания. И подключу своего двоюродного брата, оригинальность мышления мага-отступника может сыграть существенную роль. Полагаю, это будет разумно, мы должны постараться предусмотреть все возможные проблемы.  
– Да, это разумно, – поразмыслив с минуту, согласился гарлок. – Однако…  
– Что касается первой части, поиска Древних Богов, как раз здесь медлить не стоит, – непреклонно продолжил Фэйран. – На этом этапе нашего проекта всё достаточно ясно, за исключением одного – мне кажется вполне обоснованным предположение о том, что после уничтожения ключевых сущностей скверна и порождения тьмы могут претерпеть некие изменения.  
– Это возможно, – подтвердил Архитектор. – Не следует ли произвести некоторые дополнительные исследования?  
– Думаю, это вполне можно отложить. Древние Боги так или иначе должны быть уничтожены, поскольку их существование – причина существования Зова и возможности начала нового Мора, – задумавшись, всё же покачал головой Командор. – Поэтому с последствиями этого факта нам всё равно придётся столкнуться, и именно поэтому стоит запланировать некоторую паузу между исполнением частей проекта. На то, чтобы учесть результаты первого этапа, и скорректировать второй в соответствии с ними, потребуется некоторое время. Разумеется, кое-что мы сможем предположить уже сейчас, однако полагаться на эти предположения было бы неразумно.  
– Я… понимаю ваши возражения, Командор, – вновь начав скользить из стороны в сторону, изрёк гарлок. – Что вы предлагаете?  
– Насколько я понял, вы располагаете сведениями о местонахождении Древних Богов, – присев на край запылённого стола, проговорил Амелл. – Я попрошу вас предоставить мне и их, и как можно более полную информацию о проекте. С подробным описанием ваших разработок и копиями лабораторных журналов, если можно. Первый этап мы начнём сразу же, я отправлю отряды к могильникам драконов, а сам тем временем займусь изучением финальной части проекта.  
– Да, свежий взгляд на проблему может быть очень ценен, – церемонно склонил голову Архитектор. – Однако… мне кажется, некоторые ваши соратники относятся к идее мира с порождениями тьмы с некоторым… предубеждением.  
Амелл покосился на Логэйна, уже не первую минуту глядевшего на него с почти нескрываемым ужасом, и холодно заверил гарлока:  
– Не беспокойтесь, я разъясню своим товарищам преимущества подобного союза. Либо… решу этот вопрос иным способом.  
Бывший регент сощурился, безмолвно принимая вызов, и мельком глянул на остальных членов отряда. Хоук, всё это время на редкость дисциплинированно молчавший, жмурил заинтересованно сверкавшие глаза и наверняка не принял бы его сторону; флегматично перебиравший стрелы Натаниэль явно слишком верил в своего Командора, чтобы пойти против него… Ситуация складывалась отнюдь не в пользу воина.  
Переговоры с Архитектором тем временем закончились. Гарлок неспешно скрылся в темневшем в дальнем углу комнаты коридоре, и отряд Командора направился на выход.  
– Разъясняйте, – подрагивавшим от напряжения голосом велел Логэйн, сверля взглядом затылок сумасшедшего мальчишки.  
– Чуть позже, – безмятежно отозвался тот. – Не хочу позориться перед союзником, ругаясь с соратниками в его владениях. Потерпите, Серый Страж.  
Мак-Тир отчётливо заскрипел зубами, всё ещё не до конца веря, что этот… этот казавшийся до сих пор вполне разумным юнец и впрямь согласился с идеей превратить всё человечество в порождения тьмы. Или в нечто очень с ними схожее… Неужели его действительно устраивает такая плата за прекращение войны?..  
– Я хотел бы знать, что означает… всё это, – выйдя под пасмурное небо, вновь процедил Логэйн, невольно потянувшись к припрятанному в наруче кинжалу. Если его опасения оправдаются, нужно успеть убить хотя бы Амелла.  
– Гаррет? – невозмутимо осведомился не подозревавший о нависшей над ним угрозе Командор.  
– Я не видел его в бою, – пожал плечами Хоук. – Ничего не могу обещать.  
– Я с ним однажды дрался, – понимающе кивнул Фэйран. – Не до победы, как видишь, так что сведения тоже… не вполне надёжны. Кто знает, он мог приберечь что-то на последний момент…  
– Два отряда. Или лучше три. Ещё у тебя есть этот гном-подрывник, закажем ему пару-тройку мощных бомб, – махнул рукой боевой маг. – Он не кажется непобедимым противником, Каменный Дух, которого мы с Андерсом встретили на Глубинных Тропах, ощущался… куда более опасным.  
– О, твоя любимая тактика – ввяжемся в драку, а там разберёмся? – с усмешкой поддразнил кузена Амелл. Хоук весело ухмыльнулся.  
– Командор, может быть, вы объясните хоть что-нибудь мне? – схватив мага за плечо, отчеканил Логэйн. Фэйран покорно развернулся к нему и сверкнул из-под ресниц лихорадочно блестевшими тёмными глазами.  
– Вопрос не в способе, вопрос в моменте, – словно не услышав вопроса, доверительно поделился он. – Грязная штука – политика, верно?  
– Что? – опешил Мак-Тир.  
– Что-что… – посмурнев, вздохнул Командор. – Не люблю убивать союзников, вот что. Но иногда надо.  
– Кого? – уточнил сбитый с толку воин.  
– А какие у вас кандидатуры? – полюбопытствовал Фэйран.  
– Либо меня, либо Архитектора, – обречённо сообщил бывший регент.  
– Вас-то за что? – неподдельно изумился Амелл, растерянно хлопая ресницами.  
Логэйн сумел только рвано выдохнуть, гадая, как это ему удалось до сих пор не поседеть.  
– Надеюсь, по прибытии в Башню Бдения вы соизволите действительно разъяснить ваш план, – сухо проговорил он. – Не ограничиваясь туманными намёками.  
– Непременно, – уже взяв себя в руки, вежливо кивнул Командор.

Сэр Ланцелап встретил их прямо в воротах крепости. Требовательно мяукнул, глядя на Хоука, и довольно заурчал, когда понятливое человеческое существо подхватило его на руки и помогло устроиться на плече. Вынырнувший из-за угла Андерс придирчиво осмотрел вернувшийся отряд, послушно замерший под привычной серебристой паутинкой целительского заклятия, и воззрился на Командора с явственным вопросом в глазах.  
Амелл коротко махнул рукой, приказывая ему присоединиться, и зашагал в сторону своего кабинета.  
– Получилось? – дёрнув Хоука за рукав, вполголоса осведомился целитель.  
– В целом – да, – кивнул боевой маг. – Подробности сейчас сам услышишь, думать будем.  
– Какие-то сложности? – встревоженно нахмурился рыжий отступник.  
– А разве бывает без них? – философски пожал плечами Гаррет. Андерс хмыкнул и умолк, шагая рядом с ним и то и дело касаясь пальцами кисти.  
В кабинет Командора пятеро не таких уж мелких мужчин и упитанный кот влезли с откровенным трудом. Сэр Ланцелап, утомившийся цепляться за хоукову мантию, попытался было перебраться на письменный стол, но оказался безжалостно оттуда согнан, а на свежий след мокрой кошачьей лапы лёг пока ещё девственно-чистый лист бумаги.  
– Я вас слушаю, сударь Амелл, – прерывая затянувшееся молчание мага, хмуро проговорил Логэйн. – Что вы намереваетесь сделать?  
– Первоначальный этап плана остаётся неизменным, – хмыкнув, пожал плечами тот. – Найти и убить оставшихся Архидемонов.  
– Насчёт найти теперь всё более-менее ясно, – протянул Хоук, за неимением достаточного количества стульев устроившийся на ковре возле камина. – Но вот насчёт убить… С Архидемонами-то метод отработан, найти парочку алчущих пусть даже посмертной славы Стражей проблемы не составит.  
– Но? – выгнул бровь Командор.  
– Но они пока ещё не Архидемоны, – пояснил Гаррет. – Как насчёт метода убийства Древних Богов?  
– Подумаем, – потерев подбородок, решил Амелл. – Хотя можно притащить чуть-чуть недобитого генлока и быстренько осквернить найденное, а потом уже действовать стандартным способом.  
– Порождения тьмы общаются благодаря связавшей их скверне, – с тоской осознав, что отказываться от безумной затеи не собирается ни один из присутствующих, напомнил Логэйн. – То, что знает одно, знают и все остальные. К новорожденному Архидемону тут же сбежится его армия.  
– Будь это так просто, Тедас был бы уничтожен первым же Мором, – покачал головой Андерс. – Но то, что на усилившийся Зов ринутся все находящиеся поблизости от места порождения тьмы – это верно.  
– Ладно, понял, – махнул рукой Фэйран и, вытащив из ящика стола потрёпанное совиное перо, черкнул пару слов на листке. – Будем уточнять.  
– Что с Архитектором? – поинтересовался бывший регент. – Это… существо опасно.  
– Ага, и вы со Справедливостью не одобряете, что я тогда оставил его в живых, – ехидно сощурился маг. – Обещаю, я больше не буду.  
Логэйн смерил его мрачным взглядом – набившая оскомину детская фраза на миг показалась издевкой, но Командор был абсолютно серьёзен.  
– Правда не буду, – повторил он. – Получим карту с местонахождением драконов и всё.  
– Тогда что это была за фраза насчёт «Вопрос не в способе, а в моменте»? – подозрительно сузив глаза, переспросил Мак-Тир.  
– Он может обмануть, – пояснил Хоук. – Поэтому убивать сразу после получения нужных сведений – рискованно. Пойдём за Архидемоном, а найдём пшик и новую Орду.  
– А тянуть время рискованно тоже, – продолжил Амелл. – Архитектор может счесть, что нужно начать осуществление всего проекта уже сейчас, и не факт, что мне удастся долго морочить ему голову.  
– Ну, с Ирвингом же у тебя получалось, – фыркнул Андерс, украдкой прижавшись к хоукову плечу.  
– Недостаточно хорошо, иначе я бы тут не сидел, – поморщился Фэйран, устало потерев висок. И, подняв взгляд на хмурившегося воина, криво ухмыльнулся: – Да, Логэйн, это всё оказалось куда сложнее, чем казалось после пяти бутылок вина; нет, отступать уже поздно. По крайней мере, избавляться от Архитектора нужно точно – раз он не отказался от своего плана по преображению населения Тедаса за тридцать лет, прошедших с первого провала, не откажется и сейчас. И… я бы предпочёл перед этим получить с него хоть какую-то пользу.


	12. Chapter 12

– Жаба задавила? – вдруг осведомился молчавший всё это время Хоу. Командор с полсекунды растерянно глядел на него и неожиданно расхохотался.  
– Именно, – подтвердил он, всё ещё насмешливо щурясь. Бывший регент обречённо покачал головой:  
– Вариант прекратить эти игры и обеспечить безопасность страны уже сейчас Вам в голову не приходит?  
– Тогда мы вновь вернёмся к необходимости отправлять разведчиков в Архив Монсиммара – не исключая возможности того, что нужные сведения придётся выбивать из тамошнего Командора, – развёл руками Амелл. – Помнится, вы были очень против.  
– Я вообще против всей этой затеи, – хмуро разъяснил Логэйн. – Но, как вы успели заметить, у нас действительно не осталось другого выхода.  
– Значит, не будем терять времени, – мило улыбнулся Фэйран. – Пока ждём посланника Архитектора, занимайтесь обычными делами, а я пока подумаю, как бы выманить у Ирвинга десяток толковых магов… Второй этап НАШЕГО плана пока остаётся без особых изменений.  
– Если б ты сказал: «Прочь отсюда, придурки, достали» – было бы честнее, – ухмыльнувшись, наставительно проговорил Хоук, поднявшись на ноги и потянув за собой Андерса, на коленях у которого успел пригреться Сэр Ланцелап.  
– У меня ещё не выключился дипломатический режим, – фыркнул Командор. – Я медленно перестраиваюсь.

– А сколько тевинтерских магистров отправилось в Золотой Город? – задумчиво осведомился Хоук.  
– Ну ты и время выбрал… – с гортанным стоном выдохнул Андерс, судорожно выгнув спину, и вцепился зубами в сжатый кулак. Гаррет огладил напряжённо подрагивавшее бедро любовника, властно и ласково, и, прикусив мочку уха, снова спросил:  
– Ну так сколько?  
– Отста-ань… – сладострастно проныл целитель. И, хватанув ртом воздух, пригрозил: – А то я всё-таки закричу, и Сэр Ланцелап опять начнёт тебя воспитывать. Зубами.  
Брюнет коварно захихикал и принялся старательно вылизывать ему шею под затылком, кончиками пальцев вырисовывая узоры на животе. Рыжий маг застонал, опустив голову, и по-кошачьи потёрся спиной о его грудь.  
– Вылезайте, поговорить надо! – раздалось одновременно с сотрясшим дверь грохотом.  
– Другого времени выбрать не мог? – проглотив первую пару нецензурных вариантов ответа, рявкнул Хоук. Андерс фыркнул и шире раздвинул ноги, прижавшись к нему ещё ближе, и боевой маг, поперхнувшись очередным вдохом, с глухим стоном впился зубами в его плечо.  
– Ну так день же… – недоуменно изрёк Командор, благоразумно не пытаясь войти.  
– День после рейда… – сладко зажмурясь, попытался намекнуть Андерс. Справедливость упрямо донимал его вопросом о том, почему ему так хорошо, если ему не на шутку больно – зубы у Хоука были острыми почти как у генлока.  
– И что? – переспросил Амелл. Несколько взявший себя в руки Гаррет с виноватым мурчанием принялся зализывать укус, и рыжий маг в свою очередь на какое-то время потерял способность соображать.  
– И ничего, – на секунду оторвавшись от тёплой кожи, очень понятно объяснил Хоук. – Братец, по-хорошему прошу, уйди! Тебе тут всё равно ничего не обломится.  
– Даже учёной беседы? – хмыкнул Фэйран. И улыбнулся, услышав раздавшийся из-за двери двухголосый хохот.  
– Командор, вы, кажется, попросили у меня пятиминутный перерыв, чтобы привести своего кузена с его товарищем, – сурово напомнил возникший за плечом вздрогнувшего от неожиданности мага Логэйн. – Прошло уже восемь минут.  
– Я столкнулся с… непредвиденными трудностями, – пожав плечами, пояснил Амелл. Словно иллюстрируя его слова, из комнаты донёсся на редкость отчётливый стон.  
Воин неодобрительно посмотрел на Командора.  
– Фэйран! – громкий вопль, на середине чуть было опять не прервавшийся стоном, заставил отвернувшегося было мага нервно поёжиться и снова обернуться к двери. – Сколько магистров вернулось из Золотого Города?  
– Что? – опешил Командор, меньше всего ожидавший подобного вопроса.  
– От кого пошла скверна? – после полутораминутной возни, перемежавшейся приглушёнными стонами и сдавленной руганью, уточнил Хоук.  
– Ага, – на лице Амелла появились признаки работы мысли, и мигом провалившийся в раздумья чародей лунатически двинулся куда-то прочь.  
– М-маги… – глухо выругался Логэйн, поспешив за ним и в последний момент успев поймать его за локоть. Фэйран меланхолично воззрился на высокую крутую лестницу, с которой едва не покатился, снова глухо угукнул – Мак-Тир предпочёл интерпретировать этот звук как попытку выразить благодарность – и, развернувшись в прямо противоположном направлении, механически зашагал вперёд.  
– Это моя комната, Командор, – ледяным тоном уведомил задумавшегося мага Логэйн, неожиданно обнаружив, что последние полчаса передвигавшийся исключительно по прямой Амелл умудрился забрести к нему в спальню и теперь сверлит взглядом висевшую над прикроватной тумбочкой карту Андерфелса, которую сам ему когда-то и подарил.  
– Ага, – равнодушно согласился Фэйран и, по-кошачьи наклонив голову набок, с интересом воззрился на изящное изображение замка, обозначавшего Вейсхаупт.  
– Ваше присутствие здесь не вполне уместно, – сухо сообщил Мак-Тир.  
– А в самом деле, трудно ли убить древнего тевинтерского магистра? – задумчиво осведомился Командор. Бывший регент только тяжело вздохнул, поняв, что всё это время погрузившийся в размышления чародей и впрямь не осознавал окружающую действительность.  
– Встретим – проверим, – терпеливо пообещал воин, развернув его лицом к выходу, и, едва сдержав желание дать несносному мальчишке пинка, аккуратно подтолкнул в спину.  
– Ловлю на слове, – неожиданно вернувшим привычные интонации голосом сообщил Амелл и, лукаво подмигнув, стремительно убрался прочь.

– Нет, Командор, я не стану рисовать вам карту Монсиммара, – отрезал Логэйн. – Вы уже благополучно ввязались в одну авантюру ради того, чтобы добыть сведения о местонахождении драконов – так молитесь о том, чтобы хотя бы она увенчалась успехом!  
– Что за шум, а драки нет? – полюбопытствовал пришедший на крики Хоук.  
– Драка сейчас будет, – заверил его Фэйран, опасливо косясь на потянувшегося за висевшим на стуле ремнём Мак-Тира.  
– По какому поводу-то? – с ухмылкой наблюдая за тем, как Командор украдкой отступает подальше от наставника, пытаясь отгородиться от него столом, уточнил Гаррет.  
– По поводу скверны, – общо ответил Амелл. И тихо выдохнул, когда совладавший с собой воин разжал стискивавший кожаную полосу кулак и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Скверна – в Монсиммаре? – недоверчиво вздёрнул бровь боевой маг. Подошедший Андерс обнял его со спины, сцепив пальцы на животе, и удобно устроил подбородок на плече.  
– Нет, упаси Создатель, – отмахнулся Командор, выбрал себе относительно безопасный уголок и, продолжая краем глаза отлеживать местоположение бывшего регента, пояснил: – Архив Ферелденского ордена находится… в крайне печальном состоянии. Мор, Остагар, фактически – гражданская война почти на год… Остались жалкие ошмётки. А ведь ты подсказал неплохую мысль, даже если уничтожение тех самых магистров не уничтожит скверну как таковую, мы как минимум ослабим рои порождений тьмы…  
– Почему Монсиммар? – терпеливо уточнил Хоук.  
– Потому что там есть Архив Ордена. Даже более обширный, чем когда-то в Ферелдене, и совершенно нетронутый, – Амелл завистливо вздохнул и добавил: – Ну, в Вейсхаупте архив ещё лучше, но Монсиммар ближе.  
– Карта в библиотеке, – пожал плечами Андерс, явно не понимая, к чему вся эта суета.  
– Официальная карта, – поморщившись, указал Командор. – А я хотел такую, чтобы с переулочками, тупичками, проходными дворами, удобными чердачками…  
– Я не позволю вам затеять ещё одно безумное предприятие, – явно уже не в первый раз жёстко проговорил Логэйн.  
– ЭТО НЕПРАВИЛЬНО – МЕШАТЬ СЕРЫМ СТРАЖАМ ОБРЕСТИ СВОБОДУ, – укоризненно изрёк Справедливость. Хоук насмешливо покосился на засветившегося синим целителя и небрежно почесал выбравшегося в реальность духа за ухом. Справедливость поперхнулся продолжением речи и непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
– Как самоубийство ферелденского Командора может поспособствовать обретению свободы? – ядовито переспросил Мак-Тир.  
– Я никому не навредил? – встревоженно осведомился пришедший в себя Андерс.  
– Нет, Справедливость просто хотел высказаться, – ободряюще улыбнулся ему Гаррет и ласково погладил всё ещё лежавшие у него на животе руки целителя. – Он, оказывается, успел проникнуться нашей затеей… в отличие от сударя Логэйна.  
– Ладно, сдаюсь, – всплеснул руками Амелл, удостоившись настороженного взгляда успевшего привыкнуть к его упрямству воина. – В Монсиммар я даже не сунусь. Раз вас не убеждает состояние нашего собственного Архива и тот маленький милый факт, что в священных текстах никаких толковых сведений о магистрах не найдёшь, они даже в количестве оных не сходятся…  
– Не убеждает, – отрезал Логэйн, встревоженно хмурясь. – Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь послать туда меня?..  
– Ну я же не совсем зверь, – обиженно моргнул Фэйран. И мечтательно улыбнулся: – Отберу у госпожи Вулси своё жалованье за три года, найму Воронов… Зря я, что ли, их нынешнего Мастера трахал?


	13. Chapter 13

– Создатель, – почти с мольбой проговорил бывший регент. – Только не говорите мне, что именно так сейчас делается политика…  
Андерс сдавленно фыркнул и вполголоса произнёс:  
– Если вспомнить пример Киркволла – политика делается куда худшими средствами.  
– Ну да, взаимовыгодный секс лучше магии крови и повальных Усмирений, – согласился Хоук. Логэйн устало глянул на них и обречённо покачал головой.  
– Этот вариант несколько более приемлем, но всё же безоглядно доверять Воронам было бы безрассудно. Даже несмотря на… особые обстоятельства, – наконец проговорил он.  
– Так я ж не из-за обстоятельств, – так, словно это само собой разумелось, объяснил Амелл. – Если он пойдёт против меня, я достану его хоть из Чёрного Города и оторву голову, и он это отлично знает, – маг ностальгически вздохнул и улыбнулся почти нежно: – Было очень непривычно иметь э… э-э-э… иметь дело с эльфом, которого этот факт не смущает.  
– Избавьте меня от подробностей своей личной жизни, – потёр занывший висок Мак-Тир. – Надеюсь, ваши… обстоятельства также не заставят вас проявить… неуместную щедрость. Казна Башни Бдения всё ещё не отличается особым богатством.  
– Переплачивать не буду, – с готовностью пообещал Командор. И с толикой недоверия в голосе уточнил: – То есть, против заказа монсиммарского Архива третьим лицам вы не возражаете?  
– Если благодаря этому вы не станете лично совать шею под палаческий топор – не возражаю, – сумрачно отозвался бывший регент. – Хотя всецело полагаться на возможности Антиванских Воронов всё же несколько ненадёжно. Меня, помнится, их наёмники сильно подвели.  
– Да, я – помню, – старательно скрыв усмешку, кивнул Амелл.  
– Опять сидеть и ждать… – разочарованно вздохнул Хоук. Андерс пихнул его кулаком в бок и на ухо пообещал: – Не волнуйся, скучать не будешь.  
– Не будешь, – зловредно подтвердил Фэйран. – Глубинные Тропы ждут тебя, о мой героический брат. Можешь сходить в Вендинг, поторопить Архитектора – я заждался свои карты и записи о его проекте…  
– Слушаюсь, Командор, – ехидно поклонился Гаррет. – Разрешите исполнять?  
– Ну не прямо сейчас же… – переглянувшись с выразительно нахмурившимся целителем, пожал плечами Амелл. – Ваш следующий рейд завтра, вот и сходишь. Только… Гаррет, давай вначале словами, а уже потом – огненную бурю?  
– Командор, вы меня ко мне несправедливы, – церемонно обиделся боевой маг. – Я исключительно мирное и добродушное существо.  
– Но об этом знает только Сэр Ланцелап, потому что даже меня ты умудряешься покусать до крови, – насмешливо продолжил Андерс, потёршись носом о его ухо. Гаррет фыркнул и, чуть заметно, нежно улыбнувшись, многообещающе сощурил глаза.

Торопить Архитектора не пришлось – тем же вечером в дверь, перегородившую ход к Глубинным Тропам, деликатно поскреблись, и вызванный дежурившим у неё Стражем Командор принял у посланника увесистый, перевязанный кожаным шнурком свёрток. Посылать за товарищами маг не стал, и тем не менее когда он подошёл к своему кабинету, возле его двери уже благополучно собрался весь отряд Хоука во главе с ним самим. Амелл насмешливо фыркнул в ответ на четыре абсолютно одинаковых вопрошающих взора, с изумлением смерил взглядом требовательно царапавшего дверь Сэра Ланцелапа и покорно впустил всю эту толпу внутрь.  
Посылка оказалась запакована на диво старательно: под верхним слоем тонкой кожи оказался промасленный пергамент, а под ним – странно обработанная, чуть липкая с внешней стороны ткань. Фэйран с подозрением покосился на измазанные в зеленовато-коричневом веществе пальцы, однако позывов в судорогах рухнуть на пол, хватаясь за горло, не испытал, и на время выбросил эти странности из головы.  
– Карта… – добравшись до собственно содержимого, почти с нежностью протянул Командор, сдвинув в сторону остальные бумаги и аккуратно расстелив пергаментный лист на столе. Склонившиеся над ней соратники недоуменно нахмурились – меньше всего рисунок на нём походил на произведение человеческого картографа… скорее всего, он им и не был.  
– Похоже, ваша первоначальная идея была… более удачной, – наконец неохотно проговорил Логэйн. – За исключением того, что вам не обязательно соваться в логово врага лично.  
– Орлей нам не враг… формально, – скорее просто ради того, чтобы хоть что-то возразить, ответил Амелл, не отрывая взгляда от тёмно-серых с вкраплениями алого переливов. – А орлейский Орден – тем более…  
– Конечно, Командор, – саркастично согласился бывший регент. – Почему же тогда вы предпочитаете спустить своё жалованье на Антиванских Воронов, а не отправить туда пару подчинённых с официальным запросом?  
– Потому что просьба подразумевает возможность отказа, – палец мага упёрся в одно из алых пятнышек и заскользил по карте, отслеживая изгибы чуть более светлого участка. – А в некоторых случаях за просьбой неизбежно следует отказ.  
– Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему переговоры на Собрании Земель вы начали с удара в челюсть заступившему Вам дорогу недоумку, – мрачно усмехнулся Мак-Тир. – Отказывать Вам после такого приветствия большая часть этих трусов сочла неблагоразумным.  
– В том числе и поэтому, – почти смущённо улыбнулся Фэйран. И торжествующе ухмыльнулся, когда его палец упёрся в ещё одно алое пятно: – Кажется, я начинаю понимать принцип…  
– Я бы предпочёл конкретную точку, – буркнул хмурившийся Хоук. – На нормальной, канонической ферелденской карте.  
– Нет в тебе жилки исследователя, братец, – насмешливо попенял ему Командор. – Просто удивительно, учитывая твоё неуёмное любопытство.  
Андерс тихо хмыкнул. Любопытство Гаррета обычно принимало весьма хаотичные формы, общей характеристикой которых могло бы стать: «смешать всё что есть и посмотреть, что получится». Подобный подход не отличался рациональностью, однако хоукова интуиция с лихвой это компенсировала – как правило, что-то действительно получалось…  
– И всё-таки, что решим с Архитектором? – прервав затянувшееся молчание, поинтересовался целитель. – Нам со Справедливостью… не нравится союз с порождением тьмы.  
– Обоим? – иронично выгнул бровь Командор. Рыжий маг кивнул.  
– Значит, сходим и зачистим сильверитовую шахту как положено, – прижмурился в предвкушении Хоук. Андерс не сдержал чуть ехидного смешка, услышав мечтательные нотки в голосе боевого мага.  
– Сходим и зачистим, – задумчиво подтвердил Амелл. – В библиотеке Башни должна быть схема разработок, нужно будет перекрыть все выходы и проверить, не образовалось ли где-нибудь новых лазеек. Не хочется мне потом ловить этого гарлока по всем Глубинным Тропам…  
Гаррет хмыкнул и пообещал заняться этим вопросом. Ещё раз критически глянул на составленную порождением тьмы карту и, оттащив любопытствующего кота от стопки бумаг Архитектора, принялся проглядывать их сам.  
– Вопрос с моментом, я так полагаю, решился? – осведомился не особенно старавшийся скрыть разочарование Логэйн.  
– Да. Тянуть смысла нет, – помедлив, признал Командор. – Архитектор оказался… куда менее полезен, чем я надеялся.  
– Раз уж вы твёрдо решили связаться с Воронами, полагаю, следует заодно уточнить и этот вопрос, – Мак-Тир свернул бесполезную карту в трубочку и, засунув на полку, указал магу на желтоватые, исписанные замысловатыми значками листы, с которыми сейчас возились Андерс с Хоуком. – Как бы я ни относился к… наёмникам, они хотя бы мыслят как люди.  
– Это будет дороже, – резонно возразил Амелл, аккуратно утащив у кузена примерно половину стопки и основательно устроившись в кресле. – И намного. Одно дело – тихонько скопировать часть неодушевлённых и совершенно безропотных свитков, пусть даже и немалую часть, и совсем другое – расспрашивать Командора Серых Стражей. Другой риск, другая плата.  
Логэйн задумчиво хмыкнул, покосился на мага, для которого всё это явно не было поводом отступить, ограничившись уничтожением не в меру сообразительного порождения тьмы, и с обречённым вздохом пообещал:  
– Деньги где-нибудь найдём. Не увлекайтесь теорией магии, Командор, вам ещё предстоит всё это организовывать.  
– Уже занялся, – не поднимая взгляда от записей Архитектора, буркнул тот. – Или хотите нарваться на какую-нибудь замысловатую дрянь, от которой вас даже Андерс не вылечит?  
– Это риторический вопрос, сударь Амелл, – сухо отозвался Мак-Тир. Маг фыркнул и кивнул, уткнувшись в листки чуть ли не носом.  
Бывший регент внимательно посмотрел на чародея, перевёл взгляд на забившихся в угол Хоука с Андерсом, вполголоса спорящих о чём-то, вычитанном в лабораторном журнале, и увлекшихся настолько, что Гаррет даже не замечал забравшегося ему на голову Сэра Ланцелапа, и перевёл взгляд на скучавшего Хоу, явно понимавшего в речи магов одно слово из десятка. Логэйн смутно подозревал, что в среднем ещё три слова на дюжину – попросту заумная матерщина на аркануме.  
Осознав свою очевидную бесполезность в это время и в этом месте, воин с лучником вышли, плотно прикрыв дверь командорского кабинета. Натаниэль задумчиво хмыкнул и, вытащив из кармана кусочек угля, нарисовал на уровне глаз цепную молнию с надписью: «Осторожно! Командор думает».  
– Как один из наиболее опытных Стражей Башни Бдения, я обязан позаботиться о безопасности своих менее искушённых собратьев, – невозмутимо пояснил он, наткнувшись на суровый взор бывшего регента.

Вопреки ожиданиям Логэйна, полагавшего, что Хоук на следующий же день ринется истреблять порождение тьмы, самим своим существованием бросающее ему вызов, ничего как будто не изменилось. Разве что на тренировочной площадке все три мага теперь появлялись куда реже, что немало радовало работников, в чьи обязанности входил присмотр за её состоянием. Кроме того, копии лабораторных заметок Архитектора и черновики записей магов Ордена расползлись по всей Башне, обнаруживаясь в самых неожиданных местах. Воин даже почти не удивился, когда пара листков нашлась у него под подушкой. А третий, испятнанный следами кошачьих лап – в сундуке, запертом на два замка.  
Из привычного течения жизни выбивалось, пожалуй, только то, что Амелл, непоседливостью не уступавший своему кузену, перестал рваться на Глубинные Тропы и уже не глядел на запрещающего подобные развлечения Логэйна так, словно у него отобрали последнюю корочку хлеба. Собственно говоря, теперь Фэйран на наставника вообще почти не глядел, при любой возможности утыкаясь в уже порядком заляпанные разнообразными веществами – от сливочного масла, варенья и чернил до оружейной смазки и ледяного бальзама – страницы.  
Логэйн не мог отделаться от предчувствия, что ничем хорошим всё это не кончится. И это ощущение только крепло от почти показушной дисциплинированности Хоука, прилежно шагавшего по предписанному для очередного рейда маршруту и не пытавшегося сделать «совсем маленькое» отступление куда-нибудь в сторону, причём непременно в ту, где он чуял солидное скопление порождений тьмы.  
– Два отряда. Или три, – мрачно сказал бывший регент, однажды вечером вызванный к воротам крепости и обнаруживший там только своих сообщников по «заговору против Ордена». – И десяток бомб помощнее от мастера Главонака. Таков, кажется, был первоначальный план?  
– План изменился, – лучезарно улыбнулся Командор. – Мы тут с Натаниэлем подумали…  
– Натаниэль подумал, верю, – перебил его Логэйн. – Проблема в том, что юный Хоу, при всех своих несомненных достоинствах, слишком подвержен Вашему влиянию.  
– Молодость – это тот недостаток, который со временем проходит сам… – философски заметил Андерс, снова пытаясь запереть Сэра Ланцелапа в плетёном ларе в караулке. Оставлять хозяев без присмотра кот явно не хотел, и все старания целителя оказывались безуспешны.  
– В общем, у нас тут общеорденский рейд, – с минуту понаблюдав за мучениями целителя, буднично сообщил Амелл.  
– О котором я узнаю в последний момент, – саркастично продолжил Мак-Тир. – Что внушает мне серьёзные сомнения в продуманности этого мероприятия.  
– Вам остаётся лишь положиться на свой педагогический талант, Страж Логэйн, – с довольно-таки пакостной улыбкой промурлыкал Фэйран. – В конце концов, ведению боевых действий крупными войсковыми соединениями учили меня именно Вы…  
– Я буду молиться Создателю и возлюбленной его Андрасте, – абсолютно серьёзно отозвался Логэйн, проверяя, достаточно ли в поясной сумке склянок с зельями.


	14. Chapter 14

– План прост, – поравнявшись с хмурившимся воином, вполголоса принялся объяснять Хоук. Фамильярно хлопнул его ладонью по груди, проплавив в доспехе очертания сложной руны, от которой по металлу начали бегать игривые крохотные молнии, и продолжил: – Входим внутрь и убиваем всё, что движется, кроме своих.  
– С каких это пор у нас есть какие-то «свои» в логове врага? – стоически выдержав ещё одно похлопывание, на сей раз по спине, осведомился бывший регент.  
– С шести часов пополудни, когда остальные отряды пошли перекрывать выходы из убежища Архитектора, – невозмутимо ответил Гаррет. И, смерив воина критическим взглядом протянул ему кулон с ещё одной руной. Подумал ещё с минуту и со вздохом посоветовал: – Просто постарайтесь не подставляться. Защита от магии – это, конечно, замечательно…  
– Мне уже доводилось несколько раз сражаться с сильными эмиссарами порождений тьмы, – кивнул Логэйн. – И я знаю, что абсолютной защиты не бывает.  
Хоук хмыкнул и, задумавшись ещё на секунду, добавил:  
– За нашими спинами кольцо сомкнётся, так что сбежать ему не удастся… Но лучше не рисковать.  
– Мы уже рискуем, – хмуро отозвался Мак-Тир. – Я понял, что вы имели в виду, сударь Хоук. Есть какие-нибудь конкретные предостережения?..  
– Увидите, что в вашу сторону летит что-то чёрное и гадостное – уворачивайтесь. Любым способом, – сообщил маг. – Архитектора мы постараемся взять на себя, но у него есть ещё помощница из бывших Серых Стражей, та гномка… Она от него ни на шаг, а отвлекаться ещё на то, чтобы уклоняться от неё, может оказаться чревато. Если бы удалось подставить её под его собственные заклятия… – мечтательно протянул он.  
– Посмотрим по обстановке, – буркнул воин.

Облегчать им задачу Создатель явно не собирался. Ещё на подходах к шахте навстречу им ринулась шайка чахлых генлоков – Командор поморщился, явно не желая тратить энергию до начала главной битвы, и всё же, переглянувшись с кузеном, предпочёл сэкономить силы воинов. Пары цепных молний порождениям тьмы хватило с лихвой, самого живучего ударом посоха добил Андерс.  
– Тихонько подкрасться не вышло, – с ноткой печали в голосе заключил Амелл.  
Парой секунд спустя отряд уже перестроился в боевой порядок: Логэйн, прикрываясь щитом, выступил вперёд, обнаживший меч Фэйран двигался в шаге позади него, за правым плечом, Хоук, державший посох наготове, отстал ещё на два шага, прикрывая собой целителя, а Натаниэль, положив стрелу на тетиву, плавно сместился на пару ярдов влево.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, тоннели сильверитовой шахты были тихи и пустынны. Один раз под ноги попался свежий труп драконьего детёныша, явно попавшийся под руку пришедшим раньше них Стражам, и больше никаких следов присутствия кого-то живого не оказалось. Только в зале возле самой лаборатории вдруг резануло ощущение чужого взгляда.  
– Командор, я прошу прощения, – Архитектор явно ждал их, когтистые руки были церемонно сложены на груди, гномка-перебежчица маячила в шаге позади него. Логэйн оценивающе поглядел на неё: пожалуй, по массе она не слишком ему уступала, щит следовало держать пониже и стараться беречь ноги. – Я не вполне понимаю, почему вокруг моего рабочего места столько ваших людей, вы ведь так настаивали на соблюдении тайны…  
Договорить ему не дали, всё это время державшийся за спиной кузена Хоук резко сместился чуть в сторону, и одновременно с мерцавшей призрачной зеленью стрелой в гарлока полетело что-то истошно гудящее и весьма опасное даже на непрофессиональный взгляд Мак-Тира. Впрочем, маги – не его проблема… по крайней мере, пока они живы.  
Пытавшийся уйти от удара Архитектор швырнул в Командора наспех собранный огненный шар и взмыл в воздух, поднимаясь к выступавшему на левой стене балкончику; тратить ману на щиты Фэйран не стал, отступил на шаг, пропуская снаряд мимо себя – от незначительных последствий вроде лизавших камень язычков пламени его вполне защитили выпитые перед боем зелья. Ута же, сочтя главной угрозой своему хозяину Хоука, ринулась на него, на ходу обнажая меч – Логэйн, втихую порадовавшись, что не успел отойти слишком далеко от мальчишек, приподнял щит и после короткого разбега всем весом врезался ей в бок, оглушив и сбив на землю.  
На этом красивый и правильный бой закончился.  
На пещеру рухнуло площадное заклинание – судя по слышному даже сквозь треск электрических разрядов хоукову мату, за авторством Архитектора – потом ещё одно, потом Логэйн матюгнулся сам, потому что щит Уты врезался ему под рёбра и там, несмотря на доспех, что-то недовольно хрустнуло и запульсировало терпимой пока ещё болью; перед самым носом свистнула стрела психованного виртуоза Хоу, щекотнув лицо порывом ветра и пробив занесённую для удара руку гномки – воин с готовностью добавил щитом по уже раненой конечности и, не успевая толком занести меч, ударил эфесом в челюсть.  
Дальнейшее и вовсе было каким-то безумием. Слепой беготнёй в пелене накрывшей всю лабораторию гарлока энтропийной буре; болью, то отступавшей перед прохладной волной брошенного в последний момент исцеляющего заклинания, то неуклонно нараставшей снова; генлочьими тушками, вечно лезущими под руку – рычащий от ярости Логэйн незряче отмахивался от них, чутьём Стража ощущая, как гаснет жизнь порождения тьмы; чьей-то рукой, нагло ухватившей его чуть ли не за шкирку и с неестественной, адреналиновой лёгкостью выдернувшей из-под летевшего прямо в лицо каменного кулака; мелькнувшим между струй хищного чёрного тумана не по-живому безмятежным лицом Амелла с экстатически расширенными глазами…  
Когда Хоук хрипло выдохнул: «Всё», и отлепился наконец от той тевинтерской статуи, за которую забился, чтобы не попасть под клинок ни черта не видевшему в мешанине разнородных заклинаний воину, Логэйн уже отнюдь не был уверен в том, на каком свете он находится.  
Но клятая гномка больше не лезла под руку, и это было приятно.  
Да и знакомый кошачий жест, которым Хоук принялся слизывать с андерсова подбородка струйку крови из его прокушенной по обыкновению губы, вдруг показался не склонному к сентиментальности бывшему регенту каким-то почти по-домашнему милым.  
– Работа не закончена, о мужи богоравные, – заглотив залпом содержимое чуть не трёх склянок сразу, ехидно прохрипел Командор. – На помощь своему вождю примчалась солидная толпа порождений тьмы… Если Гаррет ненадолго отвлечётся от Андерса, а Хоу – от своего лука, вы их даже почувствуете.  
– Командор, – Мак-Тир вновь воздвигся на ноги, оперся на меч и хмуро поглядел на этого сумасшедшего юнца, в этот момент напоминавшего не живого Серого Стража, а результат работы неквалифицированного некроманта, – я должен вас уведомить, что вся эта затея… сущее безумие!  
– Логэйн, – поглядев на него, душевно протянул Амелл, – хотите, я вам ухо Архитектора на память подарю? – маг с минуту смотрел на то, как бывший регент растерянно хватает ртом воздух и вслух подумал: – Или нет у него ушей? Не помню…  
– Спасибо, Командор, я обойдусь без… подобного рода сувениров, – наконец совладав с голосом, обречённо проговорил воин. – И я был бы очень вам благодарен, если бы вы перестали всякий раз после сложного боя нести всякую чушь.  
– Это не чушь, – возразил почти пришедший в себя от возмущения Фэйран. – Это, между прочим, вполне практическое предложение, – маг вперил в распластавшееся в углу тело эмиссара откровенно хищный взор и задумчиво облизнулся.  
– Ещё не время мародёрствовать, братец, – напомнил ощупанный со всех сторон и признанный годным к употреблению Хоук. – Сам же сказал – тварей понабежало…  
– Ты как? – смерив его бесстрастным, с крохотной, едва заметной капелькой беспокойства в глубине, взглядом, осведомился Командор.  
– Отходняк будет завтра, – после секундной задумчивой паузы спокойно отозвался Гаррет. – Надеюсь, ТАК надолго мы здесь не застрянем.  
– Нат, в туннелях даже такой мастер, как ты, из-за наших спин всё равно толком стрелять не сможет… – отвлекшись от кузена, льстиво заворковал Амелл. Хоу закинул лук на плечо и обречённо уточнил:  
– Опять мне в трупах ковыряться?  
– Не так их тут и много, – укоризненно сообщил маг. – Управишься – присоединяйся к нам, если загоним тварей в какую-нибудь пещеру посвободней, тебе тоже найдётся работа…  
– Иди к демонам, Командор, – устало огрызнулся лучник, достав кинжал, и окинул порядком разгромленную лабораторию оценивающим, хозяйским взором. Логэйн хмыкнул и последовал за успевшими уйти в дверь в углу магами.  
– Да, и проверь, есть ли у Архитектора уши! – обернувшись, крикнул товарищу Фэйран.  
– А если нет, что вы будете делать? – хмыкнув, полюбопытствовал Мак-Тир, снова оттерев вечно рвущегося вперёд Хоука плечом и задвинув мага на положенное ему место. В тепле и условной безопасности, откуда можно прицельно швыряться всякой убойной волшебной дрянью. Гаррет фыркнул, но ерепениться не стал – возбуждение боя уже несколько схлынуло и не побуждало лично вцепляться зубами в глотку врагу.  
– Опечалюсь, – абсолютно серьёзно сообщил Командор. И, взмахнув рукой, молнией впечатал в стену неосторожно высунувшегося из-за угла гарлока. – По-моему, там шумно и матерится Страуд.  
– По-моему, там матерится не только Страуд, – прислушавшись, фыркнул Андерс. – Потому что у них там летает какая-то, цитирую, «многократно использованная в интимных целях кожаная половая тряпка».  
– Мне это очень что-то напоминает… – вздохнул Хоук. – Сразу позовём Справедливость или вначале дождёмся, когда тряпка опять на меня глаз положит?  
– А может быть, прекратим болтать и займёмся делом? – щитом размазав о стену подраненного генлока, вывалившегося прямо под ноги, сухо осведомился Логэйн.  
– А мы и занимаемся, – нахально заявил Амелл. – Поддержанием боевого духа воинов Ордена.  
– Меня всерьёз настораживает то, какие средства вы выбрали для этой цели, Командор, – сообщил бывший регент, а потом им всем снова стало не до разговоров, потому что в небольшой пещерке на перекрестке трёх тоннелей и впрямь толпилось весьма солидное количество порождений тьмы, и отряд Страуда встретил подкрепление с нескрываемой радостью.

Быть котом действительно было бы хорошо, решил наутро Андерс. У котов не бывает отходняка от передозировки лириума, умные хвостатые животные такую дрянь просто не пьют.  
В отличие от Хоука, который лежал в позе эмбриона у него под боком и мелко подрагивал во сне. И от него самого, вынужденного слушать нотации Справедливости, недовольного тем, как он обращается с их общим телом. Почему-то во время жизни в Киркволле то, что он доводил себя до нервного истощения – пока не появился Гаррет, способный без зазрения совести привязать его к кровати и не отвязывать, пока он не выспится – духа ничуть не смущало.  
Андерс провёл кончиками пальцев по виску боевого мага, стирая испарину, и прижался к нему плотнее, стараясь согреть. На самом деле брюнету вовсе не было холодно – просто иллюзия, глупая убеждённость замороченного лириумом тела, закутывать его в одеяла и совать мешок с нагретым песком под ноги было бы совершенно бесполезно, это целитель знал по себе. Вот присутствие нахально топтавшегося по загривку Сэра Ланцелапа помогало неплохо, а уткнувшийся носом в грудь большой и тёплый Хоук – ещё лучше.  
Гаррет сонно вздохнул и развернулся, вытянувшись рядом, по-хозяйски обхватил за талию. Не удовлетворившийся андерсовым загривком кот попытался ввинтиться в крохотный зазор между их животами, но добился только того, что боевой маг заворчал сквозь сон и притиснул к себе любовника так, словно его собирались отобрать неведомые супостаты. Сэр Ланцелап разочарованно мяукнул и, вальяжно пройдясь по ним туда-обратно, в конце концов свернулся клубком в ногах.  
Андерс скосил глаза на окно, удостоверяясь в том, что перевалившее зенит солнце ему не примерещилось, поглядел на иззелена-бледную хоукову физиономию, не слишком отличающуюся по цвету от наволочки, и подтянул край одеяла повыше, снова уткнувшись в лохматую вороную макушку.  
Один день Орден как-нибудь проживёт без них.


	15. Chapter 15

Что такое чародейский «отходняк», Логэйн Мак-Тир узнал только на шестом десятке лет, увидев закутанного в одеяло по уши, отчётливо зелёного Командора, доблестно приползшего на очередной урок тактики и стратегии. Выдавив из себя потрясённое «Это что?», бывший регент получил получасовую лекцию о том, что есть «естественный порядок вещей и высшая справедливость», а также предложение сделать ему амулет от духовной магии из когтей Архитектора, после чего Амелл душераздирающе зевнул и заснул прямо у него в кресле.  
Естественное желание сдать это нечто на попечение целителей оказалось неисполнимым. Живший в Башне травник, услышав об обстоятельствах командорского нездоровья, только развёл руками и посоветовал набраться терпения, а андерсову дверь открыл поразительно совпадавший с Фэйраном по цвету Хоук и тут же попытался вслепую огреть Логэйна посохом. Сообразив, что толку с одержимого, скорее всего, тоже не будет, воин на всякий случай отобрал у Гаррета орудие несостоявшегося убийства и отправился обратно.  
За время его отсутствия Командор успел свернуться клубком и спрятать в покрывало даже голову. Логэйн с минуту смотрел на спящего мага и в конце концов, перетащив его на кровать и на всякий случай накинув сверху ещё и своё одеяло, отправился наводить порядок в Башне.  
Как выяснилось, в столь печальном состоянии пребывали отнюдь не все чародеи Ордена. От силы половина – из самых ретивых и непоседливых. Остальные хоть и ползали сонными мухами и в бой вовсе не рвались, однако жертв некромантских экспериментов всё-таки не напоминали.  
Несколько оставшихся боеспособными отрядов были отправлены в патруль и по возвращении сообщили, что на Глубинных Тропах непривычно тихо. Логэйн неохотно признал, что сумасшедшая затея Командора всё-таки оказалась в некотором смысле полезна.  
Ещё два дня бывший регент маялся бездельем, с изумлением обнаружив, что отлаженная жизнь Башни не требует его поминутного вмешательства, а потом Амелл всё-таки немного пришёл в себя. Всё ещё сохраняя общую зеленоватость, маг опять начал проказливо сверкать глазами, и Мак-Тир почти с ужасом ожидал момента, когда его осенит очередная гениальная идея.  
Однако ожидания не оправдывались. Уже через неделю всё вошло в свою колею, окончательно оправившийся Хоук снова рвался в бой и совсем по-мальчишески обижался, когда во время рейда ему попадалось недостаточно порождений тьмы. Мысль о том, что лучший бой – несостоявшийся, не находила в его душе совершенно никакого отклика.  
Сам Командор продолжал изучать записи Архитектора и старательно изобретал новое защитное заклятие. Андерс, возвратившись из очередного патруля, хватался за голову, рвал амелловы черновики и пытался убедить его в том, что тот абсолютный профан в теоретической магии. Фэйран к подобным заявлениям относился с нескрываемым скептицизмом, однако переходить к экспериментальной проверке своих конструктов всё-таки не спешил, к немалому облегчению Мак-Тира.  
Но долго подобная идиллия не продлилась. Вскоре пришло первое письмо из Круга Магов, Логэйн с изумлением узнал, что ему известны не все нецензурные слова родного языка, и Амелл с совершенно зверским лицом сел писать ответ. К немалому удивлению бывшего регента, получившееся в итоге послание было идеально пристойным, хотя от обилия намёков на некомпетентность и ограниченность разума Первого Чародея сводило скулы.  
– Вы уверены, что после подобного он проникнется готовностью пойти вам навстречу? – прочитав отобранное у Фэйрана письмо, скептически полюбопытствал воин. Командор тихо зарычал, скомкал вырванный у наставника лист и принялся сочинять заново.  
Десятая попытка уже вполне приемлемо балансировала на грани между «Ну хотите на брюхе поползаю, только дайте учёных» и «Скотина, голову оторву». Пятнадцатая удостоилась почти одобрительного логэйнова кивка, а семнадцатая всё-таки была отправлена адресату.  
После этого эпического подвига у Логэйна язык не повернулся запрещать Командору лично пойти убивать вылупившуюся в дальних пещерах Кэл Хирола матку. Порождение тьмы умерло быстро и очень мучительно, и во время обратного пути до Башни Амелл пребывал в столь редком для него умиротворённом состоянии духа.  
В переписку Командора с Воронами Мак-Тир вмешиваться не стал, понадеявшись на то, что уж с бывшим любовником-то маг всяко договорится. А если нет – так, глядишь, откажется всё-таки от этой безумной затеей с охотой на Архидемонов… Воин на всякий случай ещё раз напомнил про ограниченность ресурсов Башни, казна которой росла хоть и неуклонно, но до крайности медленно, и больше к этому вопросу не возвращался.  
То, что после получения писем из Антивы Амелл принялся материться ещё изощрённее, чем при чтении посланий Первого Чародея Ирвинга, оказалось для бывшего регента сюрпризом.  
– Неужели Вы получили отказ, Командор? – преградив путь магу, не иначе как собиравшемуся долететь до Антивы на одном только бешенстве, насмешливо осведомился Логэйн.  
– Почти, – Фэйран потоптался перед ним, словно пытаясь выискать обходной путь, и с тяжёлым вздохом побрёл обратно к креслу. Потёр виски, чуть заметно хмурясь, и пояснил: – Мне было со всем почтением сообщено, что грандмастер Зевран Арранай отбыл по делам Гильдии. И хрен знает когда вернётся.  
– Так и написали? – скептически выгнул бровь Мак-Тир.  
– Нет, повежливей. Удавить бы их, вежливых, – мрачно отозвался Командор, сжимая и разжимая пальцы так, словно нащупывал чужую глотку.  
– Господа Вороны не виноваты в том, что ваш… конфидент не дождался вашего письма, – сухо напомнил воин. – Полагаю, он вам не клялся на крови, что будет сидеть на одном месте и преданно ждать, когда вы о нём вспомните.  
Амелл поморщился и неохотно кивнул.  
– Это… всё усложняет, – наконец проговорил он.  
– В Орлей не отпущу, – заметив обращённый на карту взгляд, немедленно отреагировал Логэйн. – Вы, в конце концов, ещё и эрл Амарантайна, и у вас есть обязанности.  
– Моя первая обязанность – борьба с Мором, – огрызнулся Фэйран. Выглядел он, впрочем, заметно поникшим и спорил скорее из принципа.  
– В данный момент Мора нет, – озвучил очевидное бывший регент. – И если откуда-нибудь не всплывёт ещё один Архитектор со сведениями о местонахождении Древних Богов, то и начнётся он нескоро.  
– Мы не можем на это полагаться, – мигом воспряв, возразил маг. Логэйн посмотрел на азартную, почти хищную улыбку вновь готового к дискуссии чародея и устало махнул рукой.  
– Даже ваш неугомонный кузен не испытывает восторга при мысли о том, чтобы прочёсывать все подземелья Тедаса в поисках драконьих гробниц, – проговорил он. – Я был бы опечален, узнав, что у человека, получившего образование в Круге Магов, здравого смысла меньше, чем у самоучки-отступника.  
– Разделяй и властвуй, да? – хмыкнул Амелл. – Хренушки. Вам же самому не хочется провести остаток жизни до Призыва на маршруте «Башня Бдения-Глубинные Тропы». Ску-учно ведь, разве нет?  
– Я полагаю, Вам следует поучиться терпению, Командор, – сообщил Мак-Тир, словно не заметив подначки. Однако чуть заметно дёрнувшаяся бровь его выдала, и маг довольно ухмыльнулся. – Насколько я помню, в задачу по искоренению нужды в Серых Стражах входила ещё проблема уничтожения скверны, а также розыска и уничтожения тевинтерских магистров, осквернивших Золотой Город. Поскольку вопрос уничтожения будущих Архидемонов пока неразрешим, будет логично сосредоточиться на иных частях этого… проекта.  
– Вопрос очень даже разрешим, – возразил Фэйран. – Их надо только найти…  
– Тедас велик, – бесстрастно напомнил воин. Командор трагически вздохнул и кивнул, сцепив пальцы в замок.  
– Кстати, есть шанс, что одного магистра мы уже… того, – после некоторого промедления сказал он. – Правда, я до конца не уверен. Но особенности его записей наводят на некоторые мысли.  
– Если это окажется правдой… я буду приятно удивлён, – заметил Логэйн.  
– Вы не стали препятствовать осуществлению нашей с Гарретом идеи лишь потому, что считали это… удачной возможностью направить нашу энергию в относительно безопасное русло, – разглядывая собственные пальцы, хмыкнул Амелл. – К тому же со смертью Архитектора порождения тьмы в Амарантайне стали вести себя куда… скромнее, и вы сочли, что выгоды подобного способа действий перевешивают его недостатки.  
– В целом вы правы, Командор, – чуть заметно улыбнулся бывший регент. – То, что вы всё же умеете пользоваться своим разумом… когда этого захотите… внушает мне некоторую надежду.  
– На что, интересно? – пробормотал себе под нос Фэйран.  
– На то, что вы не угробите Орден по собственной дурости, – отрезал Мак-Тир. – И сами не убьётесь понапрасну.  
– А также не нанесу вреда Ферелдену, знаю-знаю, – махнул рукой Командор.  
– Амелл, скажи своему эльфу, что это мой маг! – пинком открыв дверь, отчеканил Андерс.  
– Зевран, мне раньше казалось, что у тебя получше чутьё на опасность, – послушно изрёк чародей, разглядывая бессознательное тело антиванского убийцы. Тело понятливо трепыхнуло сомкнутыми ресницами и продолжило обморочно висеть на вытянутой руке одержимого. Фэйран вздохнул и спокойно попросил: – Андерс, отпусти. Не надо его совсем убивать, он полезный.  
– Пусть к Хоуку не лезет, – несколько смутившись, проворчал целитель. Поколебался с пару секунд и, неаккуратно сгрузив всё ещё притворявшегося мёртвым Ворона на командорский стол, бросил на него исцеляющее заклятие. И, чуть заметно покраснев под укоризненным взглядом Амелла, торопливо удалился.  
– Какой горячий мальчик… – тут же открыв глаза, мечтательно протянул Зевран.  
– К нему тоже не лезь, – устало посоветовал Командор. – Андерс вообще-то мирный, а вот Хоук тебя ко мне приносить не станет.  
– Сам управится? – похабно ухмыльнулся эльф, не обратив внимания на суровый взгляд наблюдавшего за всей этой сценой Логэйна.  
– Сам, – спокойно подтвердил Амелл. – Сам убьёт, сам прикопает и скажет, что так и было. Потом притащится к своему целителю и сделает умильные кошачьи глазки, после чего ему безо всяких вопросов залечат те несколько царапок, которые ты успеешь оставить ему на память.  
– Какие у тебя жадные подчинённые, совсем не хотят делиться, – пожаловался Ворон. – Это несправедливо.  
На ржущих в голос Фэйрана с Логэйном ассасин смотрел с нескрываемым удивлением.  
– Я вроде ничего особенно смешного не сказал, – чуть заметно нахмурившись, наконец проговорил он, свесив ноги со стола.  
– Это у нас тут… семейная шутка, вроде того, – уклончиво объяснил Амелл.  
– Очередная милая и безобидная «тайна Ордена»? – изящно выгнул бровь эльф.  
– Действительно – тайна Ордена, – опередив открывшего уже рот Командора, твёрдо проговорил Логэйн. Под жёстким взглядом бывшего регента чародей притих и, недовольно фыркнув, чуть заметно кивнул. – Полагаю, в моём дальнейшем присутствии здесь нет необходимости. Разрешите вернуться к своим делам, Командор.  
– Вот почему-то никого не волнует, что это «разрешите» совсем не было вопросом, – дождавшись, пока за воином закроется дверь, пожаловался Фэйран, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
– Мне тебя пожалеть, мой Командор? – наклонившись к нему, с улыбкой промурлыкал Зевран. – Ты только скажи – как…  
– Архив Монсиммара и протокол допроса орлейского Командора, – отозвался Амелл.  
– Что? – недоуменно моргнул эльф, застывший в полуладони от него.  
– Ну ты же сам спросил – «как», – ухмыльнулся маг. – Я и ответил. Мне нужен архив монсиммарского форпоста Ордена и некоторые сведения, которые известны только Командору Серых Стражей.  
– Я имел в виду несколько более… личный способ, – после некоторой паузы заметил Ворон, изобразив на подвижном лице разочарование и надежду на лучший исход. – Или ты уже нашёл себе спутника жизни, и потому искреннейшие порывы моей души не встречают привычного отклика?  
– Ну допустим, не души, – занудно прокомментировал Амелл. – Хотя неважно. Ты очень удачно зашёл, у меня как раз есть заказ для твоих ребят.  
– Ну допустим, меня занесли, – в тон ему отозвался убийца. – Брось, Фэйран, неужели за прошедшие три года ты успел стать таким… правильным мальчиком?  
– А это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть… – задумчиво протянул тот. – Был у меня когда-то приятель, Йован… Очень был правильный мальчик, тихий, вежливый. Только вот незадача – маг крови.  
– Я совсем отвык от твоей манеры выражаться, мой дорогой Страж, – сокрушённо вздохнул Зевран, плавно перетекая ему на колени. Взял его ладонь и положил себе на талию, ласкающе скользнув кончиками пальцев по запястью. – Неужели ты подался в малефикары?  
– Не будь столь прямолинеен, солнышко, – фыркнул Командор. – И, кстати, ты не ту руку щупал – я правша, и шрамы от магии крови были бы на левой.  
– Как вижу, дипломатичности в тебе не прибавилось, – рассмеялся эльф. – В высшем обществе принято не замечать подобные маленькие хитрости.  
– Ещё один наставник на мою голову? – страдальчески заломил брови Амелл.


	16. Chapter 16

– Голову я, пожалуй, оставлю твоему первому учителю, – лукаво прищурился Ворон. – А вот всё остальное… Ты для меня и так слишком умный, лезть к тебе в голову я просто не рискну.  
– Врёшь, – буднично констатировал Фэйран. – Ну да хрен с ним, возьмёшься за работу?  
– Мне казалось, мы сейчас говорили не о делах? – почти обиделся эльф. – Я, вообще-то, просто в гости приехал…  
– Ага, конечно. Зато ты очень удачно приехал, о ушастый свет моего сердца, – под хищным, едва ли имевшим хоть какое-то отношение к плотской страсти взглядом Командора убийца попытался отодвинуться, но обвивавшая его талию рука вдруг обрела крепость стального обруча. – Я тут как раз за пять минут до твоего появления матерился на то, что твои собственные подчинённые не знают, где ты есть, именно тогда, когда ты мне очень нужен…  
– Я был бы счастлив это услышать, если бы не недавние намёки на какие-то дела с Серыми Стражами, – проворчал Зевран.  
– Не какие-то, а вполне конкретные, – поправил его Амелл. – Если согласишься, я тебе опишу то, что мне нужно. Работа, по большей части, занудная, но при твоих талантах договориться, чтобы её сделали за тебя знающие люди, не составит труда.  
– Когда ты начинаешь делать комплименты, мой Страж, меня охватывают недобрые предчувствия, – Ворон поднял раскрытые ладони в жесте капитуляции и с улыбкой осведомился: – А если не соглашусь?  
– Ну тогда извини, тайна Ордена, – хмыкнув, развёл руками Командор. – Было приятно с тобой повидаться и всё такое, но у меня ужасно мало свободного времени.  
– И даже не поцелуешь? – выгнул бровь эльф. – Как на тебя непохоже. Неужели всё-таки влюбился?  
– Зевран, я пытаюсь нанять Воронов. За деньги, – терпеливо проговорил Амелл. – Давай оставим … освежение приятных воспоминаний на потом?  
– Когда прошлый раз я позволил нанять себя для… работы со Стражами, это плохо кончилось, – пожав плечами, отозвался убийца. – Ну, в смысле – плохо для заказчика.  
– Неужели ты с тех пор стал суеверен? – фыркнул маг.  
– Ну, не то чтобы… – задумчиво протянул Ворон. И, снова засияв своей всегдашней полукокетливой улыбкой, осведомился: – Так что там было про допрос?  
– Необязательно допрос, – помедлив с полсекунды, уступил Командор. – Доверительная беседа. Пьяная болтовня. Наркотическое опьянение. Что угодно, тебе лучше знать – ты же профессионал.  
– О да, милый Страж, пока дело не касается драки, ты обычно ограничиваешься ролью руководителя. Вполне в твоём духе – раздать указания, ни на секунду не задумавшись об их выполнимости, – фыркнул эльф, поудобнее устроившись у него на коленях. И задумчиво признал: – Что самое забавное – исполнители об этом немаловажном параметре тоже вспоминают только после того, как сделают всё предписанное…  
– Ну, у Стражей действительно несколько изменены реакции на обычные яды вроде алкоголя… – флегматично проговорил Амелл. Потёр подбородок и деловито продолжил: – Я, в общем-то, не требую, чтобы ты вот прямо сейчас срывался в дорогу, так что зайдёшь к Андерсу, он у нас лучший целитель, наверняка сможет подобрать какой-нибудь дурман, который подействует даже на Стража.  
– К Андерсу? – уточнил Зевран. – Это к тому сердитому магу, который вначале без предупреждения приложил меня молнией, а потом голыми руками чуть не отвертел голову за то, что я просто спросил у его… похоже, любовника, как пройти в кабинет Командора?  
– Представляю, как ты спрашивал, – хмыкнул Фэйран. – Что-нибудь в духе: «Приятель, ты вечером свободен? Я только к вашему Командору забегу – если найду – а потом весь твой».  
– Грязные инсинуации, – Ворон надменно задрал нос, но уголки его губ смешливо подёргивались. – Ты и впрямь хочешь отдать меня ему на растерзание?  
– Он действительно лучший в своём деле, – пожал плечами Командор. – И если ты не станешь опять приставать к моему кузену – или к нему – то вы, думаю, даже поладите.  
– Ты не рассказывал, что у тебя есть родственники, – удивился Зевран. – М-м-м… тебя поздравить или как?  
– Меня поздравь, Логэйну посочувствуй, – разрешил Амелл. И проказливо захихикал: – Мы тут такую замечательную штуку придумали… Если согласишься на меня работать, я тебе расскажу.  
– Это подлый шантаж, – церемонно сообщил ассасин.  
Раздавшийся стук в дверь прервал собравшегося уже что-то ответить мага, и внутрь вновь шагнул Логэйн.  
– Что тут происходит? – окинув диспозицию критическим взглядом, хмуро осведомился он.  
– Мы ведём деловые переговоры, – широко улыбнувшись, бодро отрапортовал Командор.  
– Деловые? – Мак-Тир недоверчиво посмотрел на эльфа, удобно развалившегося на коленях чародея, и амеллову руку, быстро вспомнившую старые привычки и разместившуюся на бедре Ворона.  
– Ну да, – в кристально честных глазах Фэйрана плеснулось недоумение.  
– Это… индивидуальный подход, сударь Логэйн, – великодушно пояснил Зевран. – Очень хорошо работает, должен признать.  
– Пока не очень, – буркнул Амелл. – Ты ещё не согласился.  
– Я цену набиваю, – пожал плечами эльф.

– Значит, «это мой маг»? – вкрадчиво уточнил неожиданно вывернувший из-за угла Хоук. Андерс с опаской посмотрел на него, Справедливость уже неоднократно сообщил ему о том, что любой здравомыслящий человек был бы против подобных рабовладельческих замашек…  
– Именно, – упрямо вздёрнув подбородок, подтвердил целитель. – И чтоб никаких полосатых эльфов.  
– Ну хочешь, я его убью? – бархатисто рассмеявшись, Гаррет прижал его к стене и игриво ткнулся носом в шею – ещё не ласка, только обещание. Рыжий маг с облегчением вздохнул и запустил пальцы в его волосы, легонько царапая затылок.  
– Нельзя, – с сожалением сообщил он. – Командор запретил, этот полосатый ему зачем-то нужен.  
– Ну ладно, пусть живёт, – помедлив, неохотно согласился брюнет. Нежно куснул одержимого за ухо и довольно заурчал, когда по его шее прошлись тёплые пальцы, поглаживая и лаская. – Если будет приставать, просто аккуратненько покалечу.  
– Если он будет к тебе приставать, мы его сами покалечим, – уточнил Андерс. Пригревшись в тепле родного тела, он постепенно переставал чувствовать себя, словно кот с отдавленным хвостом. Правда, идея забраться Хоуку на голову и, свесив лапы, злобно шипеть на всех, подходящих слишком близко, всё равно казалась крайне привлекательной.  
– Я и не знал, что ты такой ревнивый… – усмехаясь, мурлыкнул куда-то ему в шею боевой маг, дразняще покусывая бьющуюся под кожей жилку.  
– Справедливость говорит, что это глупо и неправильно, – протяжно выдохнул целитель. И нелогично продолжил: – Оторву голову любому, кто станет на тебя так пялиться.  
– Ты меня пугаешь, любовь моя, – тихо засмеялся Гаррет, щекотнув дыханием чувствительное местечко под челюстью. Андерс тихонько застонал и поудобнее устроился у стены, подставляясь пробравшимся под мантию ладоням. – На меня, вообще-то, много кто смотрит, я большой и страшный.  
– Ты красивый, и они мне завидуют, – не уточняя, кто эти «они», проворчал рыжий маг. Резко прянул вперёд, впившись в шею любовника жадным, жёстким поцелуем и оставив отчётливый след, и, довольно облизнувшись, заявил: – Моё.  
– Ага, – рассеянно подтвердил Хоук, отвлекшись от его уха, и мельком огляделся, после чего подхватил целителя за талию и толкнул в распахнутую дверь небольшой кладовки.  
– Могут зайти… – попытался привычно возразить Андерс, но, наткнувшись взглядом на кошачью гарретову усмешку, сам прижал боевого мага к захлопнувшейся створке, прорычав: – Ну и к демонам.  
Хоук хрипло засмеялся, подался вперёд, всем телом потёршись о него, и тут же принялся извлекать одержимого из мантии. Много времени это не заняло, давно прошли те дни, когда он путался в ремешках и с жалобным выражением лица шёл за помощью к Андерсу... Рыжий маг передёрнулся от касания прохладного воздуха и нетерпеливо выгнулся под горячими ладонями брюнета, поцеловал, требовательно и жарко, заурчав от удовольствия.  
– Не буду делиться, – невпопад уведомил он Гаррета, резкими движениями сдёргивая с него домашнюю рубашку, снова толкнул к двери, целуя шею и плечи довольно постанывавшего чародея. – Мой. То есть, наш.  
– У Справедливости тоже проснулись собственнические инстинкты? – лукаво ухмыльнулся тот, с нажимом огладив его спину и дразняще царапнув кожу между лопаток. Андерс прогнулся, тщетно стараясь сдержать стон, и рвано кивнул.  
– Мы же… одно целое… – задрожав под ласкавшими его живот губами, выдохнул он. – И ты наш.  
– А вы мои, – лизнув его пупок, степенно подтвердил Хоук. И усмехнулся, подразнив дыханием влажную кожу: – Это справедливо.  
– Именно, – подтвердил Андерс, провёл кончиками пальцев по небритым скулам боевого мага и опустился на колени рядом с ним, прижавшись к его груди и требовательно поцеловав в губы. Гаррет засмеялся снова, ласково и совсем необидно, безостановочно выглаживая извивавшееся в его руках худощавое тело целителя, и опрокинул его на кучу сброшенной одежды. Рыжий маг поёрзал, вытащил из-под поясницы угловатый наплечник и небрежно отбросил его в сторону.  
– Нет, завидовать надо мне, – с полминуты полюбовавшись на раскрасневшегося, взъерошенного целителя, уверенно изрёк Хоук. Крупные, изящные руки боевого мага уверенно прошлись по внутренней стороне его бедер, ногти едва ощутимо царапнули тонкую кожу внизу живота… Андерс гортанно застонал, притягивая его к себе, вцепляясь в волосы, и снова потянулся за поцелуем.

– Амелл, если бы ты всегда следовал принципу «Вначале дела, а потом развлечения» – сдох бы девственником!  
– Не сдох бы, – бесстрастно возразил Командор. – Морриган всё равно пришла бы и предложила ритуал, так что…  
– А с тебя сталось бы перепугаться и отказаться, – припечатал Зевран. Маг фыркнул и покачал головой:  
– Не-ет. Помимо прочего, это был шикарный научный эксперимент, так что отказываться бы и не подумал.  
– Командор, Вы уверены, что моё присутствие на ваших… «деловых переговорах» необходимо? – сухо осведомился сидевший по другую сторону стола Логэйн.  
– Да, Серый Страж, – торжественно кивнул Амелл. – Вы являетесь гарантом того, что это всё ещё деловые переговоры.  
В скептическом взгляде бывшего регента отчётливо читалось всё, что он думает о дипломатических талантах своего командира. И о его склонности к неточной терминологии.  
– Ты невыносим, – закатив глаза, объявил Ворон. – Полагаю, меня даже не покормят, прежде чем я соглашусь на тебя работать?  
– Соглашаться необязательно, – великодушно разрешил Фэйран, скривив губы в чуть заметной неприятной усмешке, и продолжил: – Просто определись – «да» или «нет».  
– Купить кота в мешке или остаток своего визита любоваться на твою надутую физиономию? – якобы в сомнении протянул убийца. И вдруг повернулся к Мак-Тиру: – Вы на него плохо влияете, сударь Логэйн. Он стал слишком серьёзным.  
– Моё понятие «плохого влияния» несколько отличается от Вашего, – хмуро отозвался тот, даже не подняв взгляд от карты Архитектора, благодаря общим усилиям уже наполовину покрывшейся отметками со знакомыми названиями.  
– Зев… – не по-хорошему ласково протянул Амелл. – «Да» или «нет»?..  
– Мне не нравится твоя ладонь у меня на шее, – с подозрением покосился на него эльф.  
– Ты преувеличиваешь мои таланты, – всё тем же тоном ответил Командор. – Убивать голыми руками – не моя профессия.  
– Мда, голыми руками ты делаешь куда более интересные вещи… – промурлыкал Зевран, по-кошачьи выгнув спину. Логэйн поморщился и сложил карту, явно собравшись удалиться.  
– Зев, не отвлекайся, – устало попросил собеседника маг. И, ещё жестче сжав пальцы под затылком эльфа, отчеканил: – Грандмастер Антиванских Воронов Зевран Арранай, вы берётесь за предложенную мной работу?


	17. Chapter 17

– У меня есть выбор? – выразительное эльфийское лицо стало почти жалобным, но Фэйран безжалостно подтвердил:  
– Выбор есть всегда.  
– Амелл, ты чудовище! – театрально побившись головой о плечо боевого мага, по жёсткости не сильно уступающее его собственному доспеху, провозгласил ассасин. И с тяжёлым вздохом кивнул: – Согласен.  
– Отлично, – на лице Командора мигом вспыхнула лучезарная улыбка, он небрежно чмокнул сидевшего у него на коленях эльфа куда попал – попал в скулу, Зевран дёрнулся было, стараясь подставить губы, но второго поцелуя не последовало. Логэйну на секунду показалось, что маг сейчас попросту стряхнёт Ворона на пол, словно надоевшего кота, но, по всей видимости, нотации убеждённого кошколюба Андерса всё-таки повлияли на привычки чародея – эльфа на стол тот сгрузил аккуратно и даже почти бережно. – Я пошёл, вытащу Гаррета оттуда, куда он затащил Андерса, и потом мы вместе обсудим конкретику заказа. Вы тут пообщайтесь пока.  
Логэйн с Зевраном посмотрели друг на друга с глубоким сомнением.

Чутьё на неприятности у Командора было воистину выдающимся, так что долго искать Хоука ему не пришлось. Куда дольше пришлось убеждать его в том, что дремлющий у него на груди Андерс – отнюдь не повод нецензурно посылать любимое начальство в Чёрный Город и ещё дальше. Целитель в процессе уговоров проснулся, так что проблема решилась сама собой, и через пять минут торжествующий Амелл уже тащил кузена вместе с одержимым, не желавшим оставлять его на растерзание чужому полосатому эльфу, к себе в кабинет.  
– Зев, слезь с карты, – влетев в помещение, деловито скомандовал Фэйран. Под взглядом заметно взъерошенного Андерса эльф вежливо изобразил запредельное целомудрие, но, вероятно, недостаточно убедительно, поскольку более доброжелательным выражение глаз рыжего мага не стало.  
– Драки запрещены, – на всякий случай уточнил Командор, и вполне рабочим тоном продолжил: – Итак, нам нужны копии свитков из монсиммарского Архива, касающиеся природы скверны и причин её возникновения. Любые сведения о пресловутых тевинтерских магистрах, осквернивших Золотой Город, о том, были ли попытки бороться с распространением скверны – и всё об этих попытках…  
– Не проще ли было самому съездить и посмотреть? – удивлённо приподнял бровь Ворон.  
– Нельзя, – одновременно проговорили Амелл с Логэйном, маг – с сокрушённым вздохом, воин – жёстким тоном, заранее пресекающим всякие возражения.  
– В общем, у нас есть причины действовать именно таким образом, – переглянувшись с сурово сузившим глаза Мак-Тиром, уклончиво сообщил Фэйран.  
– По-моему, проще будет скопировать весь архив целиком, а ты уже сам разберёшься, что к чему, – хмыкнул Зевран. – Мне всё больше хочется узнать, что именно вы затеяли.  
Командор обменялся с бывшим регентом ещё одним выразительным взглядом, и Логэйн, неожиданно усмехнувшись, невозмутимо сообщил:  
– Молодые люди решили научить меня, как правильно уничтожить орден Серых Стражей.  
– А ещё одного Архидемона вам не надо? – моргнув, ошарашенно переспросил Ворон.  
Амелл с Хоуком хитро покосились друг на друга, и Гаррет степенно кивнул:  
– Надо. Двух.  
– Что? – опешил эльф.  
– Это уже вторая часть заказа, – снова перехватил нить беседы Фэйран. – Орлейский Командор – единственный, кому известно расположение могильников двух оставшихся Древних Богов. Вернее, Командор в Вейсхаупте тоже обладает этими сведениями, но дотуда добираться дольше. Я тоже обязан располагать подобной информацией, однако… Как помнишь, моё вступление в должность происходило несколько… суматошно. Да к тому же некоторая напряжённость между Орлеем и Ферелденом всё ещё существует, даже в якобы находящемся выше политики Ордене, а командованию в Андерфелсе не до того, чтобы мирить бесящихся со скуки коллег за тридевять земель от них…  
– Дорогой Страж, мне это прекрасно известно, – взмахом руки остановил его Зевран. – Зачем тебе Архидемоны, одного, что ли, мало показалось?..  
– Приручу и буду на поводке выгуливать, – абсолютно серьёзным тоном ответил Командор. С минуту полюбовался полными в кои-то веки неподдельного удивления глазами ассасина и ехидно хмыкнул: – Ну что за вопросы, дорогой Ворон? Убить их надо, вот зачем.  
– Опять? – привычно хлопнул ресницами эльф. – Мой милый Страж, ты заставляешь заподозрить тебя в неподобающем.  
– Я не одержим и не свихнулся, – сухо отозвался Амелл. – Во всяком случае, не в большей степени, чем был до этого.  
– Видимо, это должно меня успокоить, – вздохнул Зевран. – Может быть, вы просто скажете, чего хотите добиться? Вдруг для этого достаточно перерезать пару глоток, а вы просто по чародейской привычке всё усложняете…  
– Самый надёжный способ уничтожить Орден – сделать его ненужным. Тогда в течение полутора-двух поколений он вымрет сам, – переглянувшись с кузеном, терпеливо начал Хоук. – Для того, чтобы Орден стал не нужен, необходимо уничтожить угрозу Мора – то есть, истребить двух оставшихся Древних Богов, благо их число известно, и устранить опасность заражения скверной. Желательно вместе с самой скверной. Одной из рабочих гипотез является то, что источниками скверны являются посетившие Золотой Город тевинтерские магистры, которые, как известно, стали первыми порождениями тьмы…  
– Стоп-стоп, можно не усложнять? – Ворон преданно заглянул Гаррету в лицо, привычно изобразив большие умоляющие глаза, и тут же подался назад, когда на пальцах Андерса намекающе заблестела цепная молния. – Будьте снисходительны к простому бордельному эльфу. Я правильно понял, что вы собрались вычистить весь мир от скверны?  
– Ну да, – вновь обменявшись задумчивыми взглядами и сочтя такую трактовку приемлемой, подтвердили кузены.  
– И… все остальные поддерживают этот план? – вопросительный взор ассасина был обращён на Логэйна, но Андерс тоже кивнул. Зевран беспомощно засмеялся и обречённо покачал головой: – Мне следовало предугадать, что ты не станешь размениваться на мелочи, мой Командор.  
– Ну да, после борьбы с Мором работа по… восстановлению Ордена кажется несколько скучноватой, – пожал плечами Амелл. – К тому же очень разочаровывает то, что чаще всего помехе нельзя настучать по голове из политических соображений.  
– Просто нужно быть осторожным, – лукаво подмигнул ему эльф. – Расскажешь, кто тебе мешает?  
– Два Древних Бога и от пяти до семи – возможно, больше – древних тевинтерских магистров, – улыбка Фэйрана была почти… злой и совершенно определённо – упрямой. Зевран задумчиво прищурился, заметив короткий обмен взглядами между Командором и Логэйном и то, как после одобрительного кивка бывшего регента маг слегка расслабился, и коварно усмехнулся.  
– Как скажешь, мой дорогой Страж, – промурлыкал Ворон. – Вероятно, после Архидемона противники из числа людей кажутся тебе… недостаточно габаритными. Или недостаточно чешуйчатыми.  
– Раз дискуссия переключилась на всякие несущественные мелочи, то мы, пожалуй, пойдём, – решительно поднялся со своего места Андерс, потянув за собой Хоука. – У нас кот некормленый.  
– Да, некормленый Сэр Ланцелап – это страшно, – постаравшись скрыть усмешку, торжественно кивнул Амелл. И, дождавшись, пока пара магов скроется за дверь, вслух подумал: – Интересно, откуда у него эта неприязнь к полосатым эльфам?  
– Я ничего не делал, – возмущённо заявил Зевран, когда взоры обоих его собеседников в поисках ответа обратились на него.  
Логэйн поднялся и, свернув соскользнувшую на пол карту, сообщил:  
– Полагаю, мне стоит вернуться к запланированным на сегодня делам. Надеюсь, вы не станете превращать Башню Бдения в…  
– Филиал антиванского борделя? – воспользовавшись короткой паузой в речи бывшего регента, с готовностью предположил убийца. И, тихо хихикнув в ответ на полный сдержанного неодобрения взгляд воина, прижал ладонь к сердцу: – Клянусь, я буду вести себя очень прилично! Мы просто очень пристойно обсудим одну крайне интересную вещь…  
Амелл посмотрел на него с нескрываемым подозрением и с явным трудом сдержал желание выскользнуть из кабинета вслед за Логэйном.  
– Если в процессе обсуждения выяснится что-либо полезное, я буду весьма благодарен, если меня об этом уведомят, – Мак-Тир вежливо поклонился, пряча от взгляда Командора чуточку мстительную усмешку, и с облегчением вышел. Опускаться до старческого ворчания в духе «Раньше молодёжь была воспитанней» он не собирался, но порой удержаться от подобных мыслей было неимоверно трудно.  
Фэйран с полминуты сидел неподвижно, опустив веки, глубоко вздохнул, словно пытаясь собраться с силами, и наконец поднял взгляд, спокойно поинтересовавшись:  
– И что ты хотел со мной обсудить?  
– Для начала то, что я крайне огорчён столь суровым приемом, – улыбнулся эльф. Подался вперёд, провёл пальцами по виску старого товарища ненаигранным, совершенно лишённым всякого эротизма жестом, и снова удобно устроился на столе. – А также то, что тебе нужно как-то развлечься. Ты совсем себя загнал, это с первого взгляда видно.  
– Я развлекаюсь. Иногда Логэйн разрешает мне погулять по Глубинным Тропам, – пожав плечами, отозвался Командор.  
– Формулировка «Логэйн разрешает» тоже вполне достойна обсуждения… – пробормотал Ворон, вперив в собеседника пронзительный, изучающий взгляд. – Итак, дорогой Страж, позволь озвучить мои выводы из имевшей место ситуации.  
– Сейчас ты наговоришь мне гадостей, а потом убедительно докажешь мне, что по всем пунктам прав, – мрачно предрёк Амелл. – Но тебя я хотя бы могу заткнуть.  
– Можешь, – под тяжёлым взором мага Зевран не смог сдержать дразнящей, лукавой усмешки, и всё же уверенно продолжил: – Но не станешь. Потому что, как ни странно, вначале у тебя действительно работает мозг. Любопытство, азарт исследователя и та странная психологическая установка, свойственная магам – насчёт рассмотрения даже себя самого как объекта эксперимента. А ещё после полутора лет ночёвок под первыми попавшимися кустами у тебя появилось странное пристрастие к сексу именно в кровати, коей я в твоём кабинете не наблюдаю.  
– Ладно-ладно, озвучивай! – вскинул ладони Командор.  
– Итак, ты сильно изменился за прошедшее время, – чуть наклонив голову, посмотрел на него Ворон. – Слишком сильно, чтобы списать это исключительно на изменение характера, тем более что одну вещь я узнаю безошибочно.  
– Временами ты до отвращения напоминаешь мне Ирвинга, – поморщившись, заметил Амелл. – Я позволил тебе говорить – так что не жди, что я начну отвечать на наводящие вопросы.  
– Упрям, как и прежде, – хмыкнул эльф. – Да будет так. В общем, я в курсе некоторой сентиментальной привязанности, которую ты испытываешь к тем, кто ходил с тобой на Архидемона, в том числе и ко мне. Поэтому то, что вместо весёлой пьянки, во время которой мы поделились бы с твоим новообретённым родственником и его приятелем всяческими байками о том достославном походе, ты потащил меня в кабинет и с достойным лучшего применения упорством стал приспосабливать меня к делу, является более чем красноречивым признаком крайнего морального утомления. Мой дорогой Страж, эта фраза была достаточно сложна для того, чтобы ты согласился принять её к рассмотрению?  
– Зев, ты преувеличиваешь, – укоризненно глянул на него Командор.  
– Видимо, недостаточно, – заключил ассасин. – Ладно, попробую ещё раз. Ты слишком сосредоточен на своей новой идее, чтобы это было нормальным.  
– Кто бы говорил, – буркнул Амелл. Зевран на мгновение закатил глаза и снова саркастично посмотрел на него:  
– Поясняю. Силы человеческие – и эльфийские – ограничены. И ты подошёл к своему пределу и чувствуешь это, потому и уделяешь основное внимание… хм… приоритетным задачам. То, что благодеяние для всего мира для тебя является более значимым, чем полчасика дружеского секса, несомненно, делает тебе честь; однако общая тенденция внушает мне некоторую тревогу.  
– Полагаю, мне следует расценивать это как признание в том, что ты тоже испытываешь некоторую сентиментальную привязанность к тем, кто ходил с тобой на Архидемона, – криво ухмыльнулся Фэйран.  
– В целом, я предпочту не видеть, как ты превращаешься в измождённую мумию с фанатичным огнём в глазах, – поразмыслив, признал Ворон. – Обычно это крайне печальное зрелище.  
– Спасибо за комплимент, – язвительно хмыкнул Командор.  
– Не беспокойся, пока что ты более чем привлекателен, – весело подмигнул ему эльф и тут же снова посерьезнел: – Слушай, я охотно поддержу твою веру в собственное всемогущество, но… давай ты не будешь действительно пытаться делать всё сам?..  
– Я и не пытаюсь, – отмахнулся Амелл. – Я же не тащусь в Монсиммар лично, а нанимаю твоих ребят.  
– Только потому, что сударь Логэйн, похоже, всерьёз вознамерился приковать тебя цепью к воротам, если ты попытаешься выкинуть что-нибудь в этом духе. Не так ли? – выгнул бровь ассасин.  
– Ты слишком всё усложняешь, – покачал головой маг.  
– Отказ от ответа – тоже ответ, мой дорогой Страж, – усмехнулся Зевран. – Первое правило допроса, между прочим. Как правителю целого эрлинга, тебе уже следовало бы это знать.  
– Я и так уже слишком много чего знаю – «как правитель целого эрлинга», – хмуро проворчал Фэйран, отведя взгляд.  
– Причина первая установлена, – задумчиво кивнул Ворон. – Ответственность за Амарантайн, твой собственный перфекционизм, побуждающий тебя стараться быть безупречным эрлом, обилие требующейся для этого информации. Но этого было бы недостаточно.  
– Насколько же приятнее было иметь с тобой дело, пока ты притворялся легкомысленным разбойником, не загадывающим дальше ближайшего борделя! – обречённо простонал Амелл.  
– Причина вторая – твоя грандиозная затея, – продолжая изучать собеседника, вслух подумал эльф. – Масштаб замысла тебя радует и вообще неимоверно греет душу, не говоря о том, что разрушение – пусть даже направленное в строгие рамки – всегда доставляло тебе больше удовольствия; однако обилие сопутствующих его исполнению мелких будничных дел всё-таки выматывает.  
– Зевран, если ты ещё не понял – твоё… исследование моей психики вовсе не доставляет мне удовольствия, – ядовито изрёк Командор.  
– Осталось недолго, радость моя, – с противной усмешкой пообещал Ворон. – Должен, однако, признать твою силу и сообщить, что даже этих двух причин было бы недостаточно, чтобы так тебя утомить. И вот тут наступает момент для того, чтобы обсудить истинную подоплеку фразы «Логэйн разрешает».  
– И почему у меня такое чувство, будто самое неприятное только начинается? – задумчиво вопросил Амелл.


	18. Chapter 18

– Это, мой дорогой Командор, зависит исключительно от уровня твоего самосознания, – Зевран скинул сапоги и вольготно растянулся вдоль края стола, подложив под затылок ладонь и повернув голову к собеседнику: – Ты извини, я с дороги притомился, так полежу. Или можешь меня в кровать отнести. Нет? Оби-идно… Ладно, продолжим: на моей памяти ты ещё никому не позволял решать за тебя.  
– Ну так то на твоей памяти, – фыркнул маг. – А в Круге все только и делали, что за меня решали…  
– Вот ты, на волю вырвавшись, и озверел, – тихо засмеялся эльф. – Да и тогда, в общем… Я после той заварушки с Ульдредом зажал Первого Чародея в уголке, порасспросил – очень уж любопытно было. Так вот Ирвинг изволил сообщить, что тебя от попытки, скажем, морально поиметь Рыцаря-Командора удерживал только твой собственный здравый смысл. Потому что не понимать, что со всеми храмовниками башни одному магу не справиться, ты не мог, вот и терпел. Скрипя зубами. Скажешь, неправда?  
– Не скажу. Но я и не один такой в Круге был… – с прежним пренебрежением пожал плечами Фэйран.  
– В общем, каковы бы ни были причины, приказов ты не переносишь. Даже завуалированных, – заключил Ворон.  
– Ну не преувеличивай, – возразил Командор. – Никогда я не был таким упёртым тупым самодуром.  
– А ты не передёргивай, мой дорогой Страж, – терпеливо отозвался Зевран. – Я и не говорю, что ты не способен прислушаться к совету. Особенно если совет исходит от более умелого в какой-либо области человека, тут ты вообще проявляешь поразительное для твоего возраста благоразумие. Но вот приказы… В тот единственный раз, когда милая волшебница Винн попыталась тебе что-то приказать, после твоей отповеди она весь остаток вечера проплакала у себя в палатке, мне даже пришлось её утешать. Не морщись, я просто гладил старушку по голове.  
– Зев, может, ты просто скажешь, к чему все эти речи, и я всё-таки пойду покажу тебе столовую? – устало попросил Амелл. – Заодно сам пожру.  
– Благородным людям, к которым приравнен Командор Серых Стражей, не пристало говорить «пожру», – заметил убийца. – Вам надлежит употреблять слово «поем».  
Фэйран тихо зарычал и вперил хищный, примеривающийся взгляд в глотку распластавшегося перед ним эльфа.  
– Я понял, ты сердишься, – примирительно мурлыкнул Зевран. – Хорошо, скоро закончу. В общем… Насмотрелся я в жизни на мужчин вроде тебя, которые весь белый свет нагнут и поимеют, накрутят хвост хоть Архидемону, хоть вражеской армии, и ни перед кем головы не склонят… Ни перед кем, кроме тех, в кого их угораздит влюбиться. Твой кузен, кстати, той же породы – зуб даю, тому рыжему магу достаточно было глазом моргнуть, и уже к вечеру он получил бы мою голову в коробке с бантиком.  
– Ну значит, твоё счастье, что Гаррет нашёл более приятный для них обоих способ поумерить его ревность, – буркнул Амелл. – И хватит уже отвлекаться, твои лирические отступления только запутывают.  
– Ещё одно доказательство к первоначальному тезису о переутомлении, – отметил Ворон. – Но если без лирических отступлений… Мой дорогой Страж, ты хоть сам соображаешь, что умудрился положить глаз на Логэйна?..  
– Что? – переспросил Командор.  
– А ещё мне интересно, почему об этом должен тебе говорить я… – задумчиво добавил ассасин.

Круглое пузико дремлющего в кресле Сэра Ланцелапа и недогрызенный кусок колбасы на подушке весьма красноречиво доказывали, насколько неправдоподобным был выбранный Андерсом повод уйти из кабинета Командора. Впрочем, в этом Хоук как раз и не сомневался.  
– Полосатые эльфы, значит? – с лукавым смешком поинтересовался боевой маг, повесив на стул форменную мантию, коротко поцеловал целителя в кончик носа и упал на кровать, потянув его за собой.  
– Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, – серьёзно сказал одержимый, приподнявшись на руках, и пристально посмотрел на игриво жмурившегося друга.  
– Клянусь, никогда не любил эльфов, – ухмыльнулся тот, скользнув ладонью под одеяние рыжего отступника. – Ни полосатых, ни обычных. Тебе совершенно не о чем волноваться.  
– Я не об этом, – попытался нахмуриться Андерс. Прикосновения Хоука, его улыбка, его взгляд даже после нескольких месяцев совместной жизни действовали на него всё так же сильно, практически лишая способности соображать. – Гаррет!  
Целитель перехватил руки любовника и завёл их за голову, крепко прижав его запястья к кровати и постаравшись сделать суровый вид. Иллюзий он не питал: брюнет был сильнее, и, пожелай он этого, вывернуться из захвата ему не составляло никакого труда – если на стороне рыжего мага не выступал Справедливость… Но сейчас ждать помощи от духа не стоило, он крайне не одобрял то, о чём чародей собирался просить Хоука.  
Однако вырываться темноволосый отступник и не пытался. Что, впрочем, ничуть не облегчало стоявшей перед Андерсом задачи.  
– Я… хотел действительно с тобой серьёзно поговорить… – через силу выдавил целитель, жадно разглядывая видневшуюся в распахнутом вороте рубашки ложбинку между мускулами на груди Хоука. Осознание того, что тот действительно доверяет ему настолько, чтобы позволить сделать всё, что угодно, кружило голову; одержимый крепко зажмурился, стараясь не чувствовать тёплого, внимательного взгляда, и пару раз тряхнул головой в надежде вернуть рассудок на место. Нельзя сказать, что это сильно помогло…  
Гаррет поёрзал, поудобнее устраиваясь под нависающим над ним мужчиной, и, будто назло ему, провёл коленом по его боку, под конец закинув ногу на талию. Андерс вздрогнул и с присвистом выдохнул сквозь зубы, ещё крепче стиснув пальцы на его запястьях. Можно было убрать одну руку – второй вполне хватало, чтобы обозначить его желание, а удержать Хоука против воли ему всё равно не удалось бы – провести освободившейся ладонью по мускулистому животу, сминая ткань и чувствуя зарождающийся глубоко внутри довольный стон, всем телом прижать его к кровати, шалея от ощущения вседозволенности…  
– Это насчёт твоей идеи про Архидемонов, – рыжий маг на секунду открыл глаза, тут же осознав, какую совершил ошибку. Сменившая лукавую усмешку спокойная улыбка на лице Гаррета уже не бросала вызов, требуя немедленно доказать: «Это моё», но убеждала в том, что ничего доказывать не надо. Зачем? Этот мужчина, готовый угадывать его желания по одному лишь жесту, и впрямь принадлежит ему, и… – Пожалуйста, не убивай их! – торопливо выпалил Андерс, пока его мысли не ушли куда-то в совершенно не в ту сторону. Вернее, очень даже в ту – если вспомнить, что он стоит на коленях между бедер полураздетого Хоука, чувствуя в пальцах его постепенно ускоряющийся пульс и ощущая грудью жар сильного, тренированного тела, а…  
– Что? – неподдельно удивился боевой маг. Одержимый глубоко вздохнул и снова попытался собраться.  
– Я имею в виду – не убивай сам, – сообразив, что на долгую убедительную речь, которую он придумывал полтора дня, у него просто не хватит силы воли, проговорил Андерс. – Ты же помнишь – Серый Страж, нанесший последний удар осквернённому дракону, умирает. А ещё одной «правильной ведьмы» у нас под рукой нет, так что…  
Целителя тряхануло: поглощённый борьбой с собой, он слишком поздно заметил, что наклонился слишком низко, и Хоук сумел, выгнув спину, дотянуться до его губ, легонько прикусив нижнюю.  
– Это… – в голосе боевого мага прозвучало сомнение, и одержимый, поморщившись, перебил:  
– Да, это неблагородно и вообще нечестно, потому что означает, что придётся умирать кому-то другому. Я знаю, мне Справедливость уже все уши прожужжал о том, что нельзя просить тебя уклоняться от ответственности за свои идеи. Но… – Андерс, поддавшись постепенно разгоравшемуся глубоко внутри желанию, провёл губами вдоль края хоуковой челюсти, втянул в рот чуткую кожу под ухом и вкрадчиво продолжил: – Но кто, кроме тебя, сумеет проследить, чтобы всё прошло как нужно? – ещё один поцелуй, царапнувшие мочку уха темноволосого мага зубы, хриплый вздох, сорвавшийся с приоткрывшихся губ… – Ответственность – сложная вещь, Гаррет, ты же знаешь: ответственность полководца – не то же, что ответственность солдата, – целитель медленно провёл языком по впадинке между мышц на груди Хоука, потёрся небритой щекой о его ключицы, почувствовав движение жил под пальцами: боевой маг конвульсивно сжал кулаки, пока ещё способный сдержать стремление вывернуть руки, освобождаясь, и несколькими инстинктивно точными касаниями заставить самого одержимого забыть обо всём, кроме наслаждения. Андерс благодарно поцеловал его в плечо и подрагивавшим от напряжения голосом проговорил: – Кто кроме тебя сумеет сделать так, чтобы вся эта затея не заглохла на полпути? – Хоук тихо заурчал, и целитель перехватил его запястья одной рукой, второй принимаясь жадно выглаживать нетерпеливо подставлявшееся его ласкам тело. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что своей смертью ты ничего не докажешь, правда? Умереть просто, а ты никогда не искал лёгких путей. – Колени Гаррета сжали его рёбра не слабее «дробящей темницы», Андерс стонуще выдохнул и требовательно впился в его шею, оставляя под свежим засосом ещё один, и, оторвавшись через силу, гортанно промурлыкал: – Тебе не нужно никого убеждать, что ты меня достоин, я люблю тебя, я горжусь тобой… Пообещай, что не станешь наносить этим ящерицам последний удар, пожалуйста, Гаррет…  
Целитель бережно погладил небритую скулу потянувшегося за его прикосновением мага, вжался в него всем телом, сладко вздрогнул, когда тот легко, едва тронув кожу губами, поцеловал замешкавшуюся возле лица ладонь…  
– Пообещай… – снова выдохнул рыжий маг, подразнив дыханием чуткое местечко под ухом брюнета, поймал кончиками пальцев ещё один тихий стон, понизил голос до хриплого, дразнящего урчания: – Пожалуйста, Гаррет, пообещай мне…  
Да, в этот момент Андерс чувствовал себя демоном. И, будь он проклят, ему это нравилось!  
– Клянусь, – наконец отозвался Хоук и, вывернув шею, впился в его губы, лаская их нетерпеливо и жадно.  
«Я нахожу твои аргументы логичными, – неожиданно сообщил целителю Справедливость, до этого двое суток изводивший его упрёками в том, что он собирается потребовать от любимого человека совершить подлость, – хотя с точки зрения известной мне человеческой морали подобный поступок всё равно будет казаться неблаговидным. – Дух замолчал и после некоторой паузы добавил: – Мне хотелось бы уточнить, как именно стоит интерпретировать то, что известие о необязательности гибели Гаррета… доставило мне радость».


	19. Chapter 19

– Чушь.  
– Вот теперь ты действительно кажешься упёртым самодуром, мой дорогой Страж, – фыркнул Зевран, привычно пристроившийся в полушаге за левым плечом Амелла. – Должен заметить, что прежде ты никогда не пытался отрицать очевидное.  
– Очевидное? – саркастично переспросил маг. – О да, почти год никто ничего не замечал, а потом приехал один очень наблюдательный Антиванский Ворон и с первого взгляда всё понял.  
– Мне не кажется, что это тот вопрос, о котором стоит орать на всю столовую. Хотя… Тебе решать, мой Командор, – ухмыльнулся эльф. – Кстати, я действительно голоден. Попытка тебя понять… крайне энергоёмкое занятие.  
– По-моему, ты общался с обитателями Круга дольше, чем следовало, – проворчал Фэйран. По первому же его жесту повара выдали две порции жаркого, и он направился к столику, стоявшему в самом дальнем углу. – Твоя манера выражаться неприятно напоминает мне моих наставников.  
– Вынужден тебя огорчить: моя манера выражаться неприятно напоминает тебе тебя, – сочувственно сообщил ассасин. – Рядом с тобой я провёл намного больше времени.  
– К демонам, – отрезал Амелл. – Моя личная жизнь – это только моё дело. Если тебя это успокоит, могу пообещать, что обдумаю твою гипотезу.  
– Это уже не гипотеза, это уже практически уверенность, – насмешливо вздохнул Зевран, задумчиво разглядывая содержимое своей миски. И, снова улыбнувшись в ответ на почти злой взгляд собеседника, доверительно поделился: – Наблюдать за людьми – бесконечно увлекательное занятие.  
– В Монсиммаре у тебя будет для этого множество возможностей, – вкрадчивым, ласковым тоном, внушающим ужас всем, кто знал Командора достаточно хорошо, сообщил маг. Ворон, впрочем, даже и не подумал пугаться, только укоризненно покачал головой, всё-таки приступив к еде.  
– На всякий случай ещё раз повторю, что тебе нужен отдых, мой дорогой Страж, – после нескольких минут тишины, нарушавшейся только стуком ложек, проговорил эльф. – Возможно, мне следует сообщить о своих выводах Логэйну, раз уж ты категорически отказываешься прислушаться к моему мнению.  
– Каких именно выводах? – напряжённо замерев, осведомился Командор.  
– Стоило бы обо всех, – с невинной улыбкой безжалостно отозвался Зевран. – Однако персонам, не вовлечённым лично в подобные… запутанные ситуации, обычно не стоит влезать без спроса, так что о той части, что касается твоей сердечной склонности я, пожалуй, всё-таки умолчу.  
Эльф с минуту полюбовался на облегчение в глазах мага, которое тот не слишком старался скрыть, и уточнил:  
– Разумеется, если ты сумеешь доказать мне, что тебе действительно не требуется моя помощь в этом деле. Доказать делом, конечно же, а не детскими репликами в духе «Без тебя разберусь, ушастый». В конце концов, я и впрямь желаю тебе только блага… каким бы странным это ни казалось мне самому.  
Амелл, скрипнув зубами, заговорщицким шёпотом поведал ему, в каких местах и в каких позах он видел зеврановы благие намерения, но смутить Ворона нецензурной бранью было невозможно. Он, подперев подбородок ладонью, внимательно выслушал тираду мага и меланхолично улыбнулся:  
– Брось, тебе же наверняка понадобятся советы по, скажем, методике ухаживания. Насколько я понимаю, в Круге подобное не поощрялось, а после того, как ты стал Серым Стражем, у тебя появилось слишком много дел, чтобы ты мог восполнить этот пробел в твоём образовании. А пробелы в образовании – это нехорошо… – эльф откровенно передразнил кого-то отсутствующего и рассмеялся вполголоса при виде того, как перекосило Командора.  
– Зевран, ты осознаешь, что напрашиваешься на серьёзные неприятности? – душевно осведомился тот.  
– Да, мой дорогой Страж, – лучезарно улыбнулся Ворон. И, лукаво подмигнув собеседнику, добавил: – Это очень… бодрит.  
– Цепная молния в зад тебя тоже очень подбодрит, – мрачно сказал Фэйран.  
– Хм… А можно не молнию? – эльф широко распахнул глаза и умоляюще заглянул в лицо магу. – Впрочем, не надейся таким способом меня отвлечь.  
– Не надеюсь, – ещё более хмуро проговорил Амелл. – Если начнёшь перегибать палку, попросту вышлю тебя из Башни. В конце концов, я дал тебе заказ, господин грандмастер Воронов.  
– Ты дал заказ Гильдии, – пакостно улыбнувшись, поправил его Зевран. – Мой дорогой Страж, я ценю твою веру в мои силы, однако должен отметить, что некоторые из моих подчинённых в каких-то отношениях меня превосходят. Заверяю также, что свою власть в Гильдии использую исключительно для того, чтобы исполнить Ваш заказ наилучшим образом, и ни для чего более.  
– То есть, в Монсиммар ты пошлёшь какого-нибудь шустрого подмастерье, а сам останешься тут, пилить меня, – заключил Командор.  
– Необязательно, – уже без улыбки ответил ассасин. – Кое-что из твоих поручений я не осмелюсь доверить ещё кому-то. Но не надейся вышвырнуть меня за порог под предлогом того, что тебя время поджимает. Честное слово, лежали те два Древних Бога все прошедшие века, полежат ещё пару недель, пока я вправлю одному героическому чародею мозги.  
– Ты оптимист, – отметил Фэйран. – Если допустить – только допустить! – что твои предположения имеют под собой хоть какие-то основания, то пары недель тебе может и не хватить.  
– Ну, ты хотя бы допускаешь, что я, может быть, могу оказаться прав, – усмехнулся эльф. – Уже прогресс, не находишь? А между тем, на это ушло всего часа три или три с половиной. Ты слишком умён для того, чтобы изображать из себя слепую мышку, так что мне нужно всего лишь чуть-чуть перенаправить твоё внимание. С тайн мироздания и прочих глобальных вещей – на окружающих тебя существ. В первую очередь на тебя самого.  
– Классика, – саркастично буркнул Командор.– Основы управления. Давай-давай, закрепляй результат, скажи мне ещё что-нибудь приятное.  
– Хм. Логэйн на тебя и впрямь плохо влияет, – тихо захихикал Зевран. – Раньше ты на подобные финты покупался с очаровательной лёгкостью. Это было так трогательно, право слово.  
– Что, всё в самом деле было так печально? – скривился Амелл.  
– Да нет, – Ворон пересел поближе к нему и утешающе погладил по плечу. – Когда речь заходила о делах, ты становился упёртым, как гном, и соображал на редкость быстро. А вот к себе самому ты относился – и, похоже, до сих пор относишься – со странным пренебрежением.  
– Зевран, – маг повернул голову, практически коснувшись носом носа эльфа, и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. На данный момент в них отражались преданность и дружеская симпатия, ни крохи ехидства или насмешки, – по-моему, тебе просто приспичило поиграть в сваху. А поскольку простых задачек ты тоже не любишь, ты выбрал наиболее сложный для… подобной операции объект. Я не про себя, я про Логэйна.  
– Если собираетесь перемывать мне косточки, будьте любезны делать это потише. У меня нет ни малейшего желания ни выслушивать это сейчас, ни слушать несколько позже то, как Стражи шушукаются по углам, передавая из уст в уста личное мнение Командора о его заместителе, – сухо сообщил Мак-Тир, показавшись из-за края ниши, в которой укрывались товарищи.  
– Я как раз хотел с вами поговорить, сударь Логэйн, – нимало не смутившись, засиял улыбкой Зевран. – Скажите, давно ли вы стали свидетелем нашей беседы?  
Воин отрицательно покачал головой, и эльф, не дожидаясь более распространённого ответа, махнул рукой и продолжил:  
– Неважно, я лучше повторю. Уважаемый господин заместитель Командора, вы понимаете, что умудрились загнать оного Командора практически насмерть? Он, конечно, может до последнего момента совершенно искренне считать, что всё в порядке, а потом тихонько свалиться и сдохнуть, но я не ожидал подобной ненаблюдательности от столь опытного человека, как Вы.  
– Ну да, обсуждать при мне меня же – вполне допустимо, – ядовито прокомментировал Амелл.  
– Тебе я всё это высказал, – отрезал Ворон. – Ты не внял, так что мне приходится изыскивать иные способы воздействия. То есть – обратиться к единственному человеку, который, по моим наблюдениям, имеет на тебя хоть какое-то влияние.  
– Спасибо, мамочка, – съязвил Фэйран. – Если ты не заметил, я уже взрослый мальчик.  
– Такими темпами ты скоро будешь дохлым мальчиком, – терпеливо проговорил Зевран.  
– Мне тоже кажется, что вы несколько преувеличиваете, сударь, – с полминуты вдумчиво поразглядывав мага, сообщил Логэйн. – Командор выглядит вполне здоровым и ведёт себя достаточно активно. Я бы даже сказал, чересчур активно.  
– Вероятно, вам даже не кажется, что он взвалил на себя неподъёмное дело? – почти до издевки вежливо осведомился эльф.  
– Обязанности как эрла Амарантайна, так и Командора Серых Стражей вовсе не являются чем-то непосильным, – пожал плечами Мак-Тир и, осознав, что парой фраз беседа явно не окончится, сел рядом с ними. – Более того, эффективность действий сударя Амелла во время предшествовавшей Собранию Земель смуты убеждает меня в том, что для него лично они тем более не станут чем-то за пределами его возможностей.  
– Мда, – скривился Ворон. – Помнится, мой дорогой маг, я когда-то клялся защищать твою жизнь… Знал бы я, что придётся делать это таким корявым способом!  
– Я десятый – или нет, уже двадцатый – раз повторяю тебе, что вполне способен справиться со своими делами, – хмуро отозвался Амелл. И с нажимом добавил: – Со ВСЕМИ своими делами.  
По-видимому, что-то в его интонации всё же насторожило Логэйна, поскольку следующий осмотр затянулся на куда более долгий срок. Фэйран прямо встретил его взгляд, насмешливо выгнув бровь, однако вопреки его ожиданиям воин не стал вновь отмахиваться от настойчивых заявлений эльфа, а напротив, чуть заметно нахмурился.  
– То, в каком состоянии Вы умудрились явиться на запланированный урок на следующий день после сражения с Архитектором, заставляет меня заподозрить, что сударь Зевран может оказаться прав, – наконец неохотно проговорил бывший регент. – Пока я не замечаю доказательств его правоты, однако…  
– Однако поверьте мне на слово, – торжествующе промурлыкал ассасин. – Я с этим чудом в мантии не один месяц ферелденскую грязь месил, успел насмотреться.


	20. Chapter 20

– Я вполне способен исполнять свои обязанности, Логэйн, так что вам совершенно не о чем беспокоиться, – ледяным тоном сообщил Командор. Зевран чуть сдвинул брови, опасливо покосившись на него, и, наткнувшись на лишённый всякого выражения взгляд мага, виновато улыбнулся. – А тебе, друг мой, рекомендую перестать лезть в чужие дела. Как наёмному убийце со стажем, тебе должно быть известно, насколько это рискованное занятие.  
Маг резко поднялся и, коротким кивком обозначив поклон, быстро зашагал к выходу.  
– Нехорошо вышло, передавил… – глядя ему вслед, с сожалением сказал Ворон и тоже встал с места. – Простите, сударь Логэйн, вынужден вас покинуть. Побегу мириться.  
– Вероятно, мне так же следует принести извинения… Обсуждать Командора в его присутствии и впрямь было крайне невежливо, – задумчиво проговорил Мак-Тир.  
– Только попозже, пожалуйста, – мило улыбнулся Зевран. – Через пару часов, не раньше. Или лучше вообще утром, я, в конце концов, действительно соскучился. Да и Фэйрану, судя по всему, времени не хватало даже до амарантайнского борделя добежать…  
– Я склонен полагать, что дело не в нехватке времени, а в инстинкте самосохранения, – смерив собеседника весьма красноречивым взором, процедил бывший регент. – Портовый бордель – отнюдь не безопасное для здоровья место.  
– Инстинкт самосохранения? У Амелла-то? – расхохотался эльф. И, почтительно поклонившись Стражу, танцующей походкой направился прочь.

К самому Зеврану Арранаю Логэйн мог относиться как угодно, но сомневаться в его уме и наблюдательности воину и в голову не приходило. То, что в своём стремлении выковать из мальчишки-мага нечто достойное, чтобы не стыдно было вспоминать о собственном поражении от его руки, он и впрямь мог слегка переусердствовать, признавать очень не хотелось, однако просто отмахнуться от подобной вероятности было бы как минимум безответственно.  
Мак-Тир хмуро покосился на почти полную миску, в которой маг едва поковырялся, и с ещё большей неохотой признал, что желание оторвать ему голову или хотя бы просто понаблюдать за его смертью из его души тоже исчезло. Причём давно, где-то в промежутке между глотком осквернённой крови из церемониальной чаши и финальным амелловым воплем в духе «Сдохни наконец, долбанная ящерица!»  
– Дожили. Я за него беспокоюсь, – с отвращением проговорил бывший регент и поднялся со стула. Раз уж в его планы не входит, чтобы Амелл загнал себя насмерть – с его помощью или без оной – надо с этим что-то сделать.  
Взъерошенный, явно думавший отнюдь не о том Андерс на предположение о шаткости командорского здоровья только пожал плечами и заявил, что это вполне естественно. И что всё это семейное, потому что Хоук такой же. Догадавшийся задать пару уточняющих вопросов воин потом полчаса созерцал доски захлопнувшейся у него перед носом двери, пытаясь уместить в сознании ту картину мира, которую маги Круга – и даже некоторые отступники – полагают естественной, и которая с точки зрения нормального человека таковой никоим образом не является.  
Очень напрашивались выводы о том, что двадцатишестилетнего Героя Ферелдена, способного в одиночку размазать по земле несколько сотен порождений тьмы и не запыхаться, требовалось по часам кормить с ложечки, на закате укладывать в кроватку и за ручку водить на прогулку и в бордель. И следить, чтобы зимой он не забывал надевать шерстяные носки, когда соберётся на подвиги. Потому что иначе это создание доблестно спасёт всех, кого нужно, перебив всех остальных, и счастливо сдохнет прямо на поле боя от обострившейся простуды.  
Логэйн помассировал виски, внимательно посмотрел на пылившийся в дальней галерее парадный портрет Командора, на котором было прекрасно видно, что шириной плеч оный Командор не уступает ему самому, и ещё раз напомнил себе, что беспомощным младенцем тот отнюдь не является.  
На следующий день узнавший об отмене очередной лекции по истории военной науки Амелл порядком опешил. При виде растерянно хлопавшего ресницами мага Мак-Тир испытал острое желание вернуться к привычному сценарию и, как всегда, уткнуть его носом в карту с разбором какого-нибудь старого сражения, однако в отчётливо запавших глазах Командора читалось настолько явное ожидание подвоха, что в душе воина взыграло чувство противоречия. Приказ как следует отдохнуть перед вечерним визитом баннов Амарантайна вызвал у мага ещё большее недоумение, однако вопросов тот задавать не стал, только покосился странно и тихо вышел за дверь.  
Для Логэйна черёд удивляться пришёл тогда, когда в кабинет сунулся обеспокоенный Зевран, явно намеревавшийся силой вырвать бедного Командора из рук озверевшего регента. Эльф обвёл помещение подозрительным взглядом, с сомнением поглядел на сундук, оценивая, во сколько раз пришлось бы сложить Амелла, чтобы он туда влез, и вопросительно посмотрел на Мак-Тира, который, в свою очередь, полагал, что чародей пребывает в обществе Ворона, скорее всего, раздетого.  
Как оказалось, всё это время Фэйран ругался с Хоуком над плохо сохранившимся тевинтерским трактатом. От аргументов обоих магов уже слегка подкоптились деревянные панели на стенах; заметивший ошарашенные взгляды гостей Андерс невозмутимо пояснил, что это вовсе не от огненных шаров – просто попытки соорудить описанное в трактате заклинание в половине случаев заканчивались взрывом…  
От попытки Логэйна намекнуть, что под отдыхом он подразумевал нечто иное, вот хотя бы ушастого (упомянутый ушастый закивал и с надеждой воззрился на Командора), Амелл попросту отмахнулся и под взглядом придирчиво щурившегося Гаррета принялся в очередной раз творить какой-то светящийся зелёным туманный комок. Комок, висящий в воздухе над ладонями мага, странно пульсировал и тихо потрескивал; на третьей секунде он всё-таки слишком сильно качнулся в сторону и с тихим хлопком погас. Андерс погасил моментально поставленные щиты и, смерив кузенов терпеливым, снисходительным взглядом, снова принялся почёсывать дремлющего у него на коленях Сэра Ланцелапа за ухом.  
Занявшись вопросом командорского распорядка дня вплотную, бывший регент обнаружил, что понятие отдыха Фэйрану, кажется, незнакомо вовсе. Командор просыпался, занимался делами Башни, повышал уровень своего образования под руководством Логэйна либо уходил с патрулём на Глубинные Тропы, потом на пару часов исчезал куда-то вместе с не торопившимся уезжать в Орлей Зевраном, а потом исчезал снова – уже один. Чаще всего в этот промежуток времени он обнаруживался либо в библиотеке, либо в своих покоях – в компании утащенных из библиотеки же фолиантов. Когда через пару часов после заката Башня затихала, и единственным шумом в ней оставалась болтовня обсуждающих девиц караульных возле ворот, свет в комнатах Амелла всё ещё горел.  
Впервые обративший внимание на этот факт Мак-Тир осторожно подошёл к двери, будучи почти уверен, что сейчас услышит приглушённые – или не очень – стоны и жизнерадостный эльфячий хохот, однако внутри царила тишина. Воин кончиками пальцев толкнул слишком легко поддавшуюся створку, и удивлённо моргнул: Зевран и впрямь был внутри, однако он мирно спал. Стоя, охваченный от пяток до шеи зеленоватым свечением руны парализации. Теперь, когда толстое дерево перестало приглушать негромкие звуки, стал слышен шорох и тихое бормотание Командора. Логэйн толкнул створку сильнее, обнаружив, что взлохмаченный маг в явно наспех наброшенной мантии сидит за столом и, задумавшись, свирепо грызёт зажатое в измазанных чернилами пальцах перо, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на парализованного убийцу возле кровати.  
– Я вынужден поинтересоваться, что здесь всё-таки происходит, – не выдержав, холодно проговорил воин, сделав шаг внутрь. Амелл вздрогнул и выронил перо, вместо которого на его пальцах тут же засверкала цепная молния, тут же погасшая, как только маг узнал незваного гостя.  
– Ничего не происходит, – растерянно отозвался Фэйран, моргнул и, вдруг смутившись, торопливо запахнул мантию. – Я просто днём не успел кое-что доделать…  
– Сударь Логэйн, скажите, пожалуйста, этому Тенью стукнутому созданию, чтобы руну снял, – попросил проснувшийся от звука чужого голоса Зевран. – Я учёл свои ошибки и хочу честно доспать своё в кровати.  
– Какие ещё ошибки? – нахмурился Мак-Тир. Посмотрел на мага, намекающе выгнув бровь: тот поморщился, глянул на эльфа с откровенным подозрением, однако руну всё-таки погасил. Убийца повёл затёкшими плечами и, совершенно не собираясь стесняться ни собственной наготы, ни проступавших на бледно-золотистой коже следов, кошачьим грациозным движением забрался под одеяло, лишь после этого ответив:  
– Предложение неравноценного обмена. Тевинтерский трактат – на ещё пару часиков секса. Затащить его в кровать просто поспать я уже даже не пытаюсь.  
– Командор, вы что, вообще не спите? – Логэйну пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы сохранить голос бесстрастным, загнав потрясение и почти ужас в самую глубь сознания.  
– Спит, – вместо опять поморщившегося Амелла с готовностью отозвался Зевран. – Когда совсем устанет, доползает до кровати и выключается. Иногда доползти не успевает и спит на столе. Мне хочется убить того, кто его воспитывал, но за попытку отобрать у Стража-Командора полезный инструмент в лице Круга Магов убьют меня самого, так что я в сомнениях. Вы можете мне что-нибудь посоветовать, сударь Логэйн?  
– Заткнуться! – в один голос рыкнули воин с магом. Ворон тихо фыркнул и завернулся в одеяло поплотнее, вальяжно промурлыкав:  
– Если станете ругаться, пожалуйста, не орите слишком громко.  
То, что сразу после этой фразы на него упало усыпляющее заклятие, было, в общем-то, вполне предсказуемо.  
– К стыду своему, должен признать, что неправильно расставил акценты в исправлении пробелов в вашем образовании, – после почти пятиминутной паузы проговорил бывший регент.  
– Почему? – успевший положенным образом завернуться в мантию Амелл неподдельно изумился. – Всё ведь правильно, мне надо научиться управлять этим клятым эрлингом и на всякий случай подготовиться к новому Мору, то есть, понять принципы командования армией… Если у Гаррета что-то пойдёт не так, нам придётся иметь дело с ещё одним пробудившимся Архидемоном, так что вы совершенно верно расставили приоритеты.  
– Командор, вы хотя бы завтракаете? – с тоской осведомился Логэйн. В воображении почему-то отчётливо нарисовался процесс кормления оного Командора кашкой. «Ложечку за королеву, ложечку за Первого Чародея, ложечку за Архидемона, за Архитектора (земля ему пухом), за Матку…»  
– Завтракаю, конечно, – возмутился Фэйран, поджимая мёрзнущие пальцы босых ног. Подумал с полминуты и всё-таки уточнил: – Когда успеваю.  
Взывать к Создателю явно было бесполезно, но бывший регент всё равно удержался от этого с явным трудом.  
– Обедаете тоже – когда успеваете? – Мак-Тир подтащил стоявшее возле камина кресло к столу и скорбно воззрился на мага. Требование раздеться прозвучало бы в полутёмной, освещённой только мерцанием углей в камине и магическим светляком комнате недопустимо двусмысленно, но в этом, впрочем, и не было насущной необходимости: за ту пару минут, которую Амелл просидел в распахнутой мантии, воин успел заметить, что от природы крепкий чародей теперь выглядит… почти измождённым. Нет, до истощения было ещё далеко, но мускулы обрисовывались под кожей с болезненной чёткостью, а о ключицы, казалось, можно порезаться.  
– Обычно не успеваю, – догадался смутиться Командор.


	21. Chapter 21

– Ужин я в него всё-таки впихиваю, – радостно поделился сведениями слишком быстро очнувшийся Зевран. – Правда, с огромным трудом. Вероятно, вам, сударь Логэйн, этот труд дастся несколько легче.  
– Почему это? – непонимающе переспросил бывший регент, коротким шлепком по кистям мага сбив ещё одно предназначавшееся эльфу усыпляющее заклятие.  
– Ну-у… – коварно протянул Ворон, с откровенным наслаждением слушая предостерегающее шипение Амелла, и милостиво продолжил: – Вы с ним хотя бы по массе сопоставимы. А если в доспехе…  
Ассасин улыбнулся так мечтательно, что Мак-Тир с тоской осознал: ему тоже представилась картинка кормления Командора с ложечки. Зажатой в латной перчатке Логэйна. Впрочем, следующая фраза показала, что всё далеко не столь безоблачно:  
– Вот если вы ему на колени сядете, то хотя бы сможете его толком зафиксировать. А то меня он скидывает, я лёгкий слишком.  
Командор поперхнулся очередным вдохом и потрясённо воззрился на эльфа.  
– Это не слишком удачная шутка, сударь Зевран, – отдышавшись, сухо проговорил воин.  
– Неужели у вас совсем нет чувства юмора? Может, это не шутка была, – демонстративно потянувшись, с сожалением вздохнул тот. – Кстати, что вы делать-то будете, когда я уеду?  
– Зев, я тут три – нет, четыре – года благополучно жил безо всяких нянек, – нахмурившись, процедил Амелл. – Тебе не кажется, что твоя нынешняя суета на фоне этого выглядит нелепо?  
– Не кажется, – резко посерьезнев, приподнялся на локте Ворон. – Мой дорогой Страж, я отлично знаю, что ты не позволишь себе… функционировать ненадлежащим образом и, когда голод и недосып станут угрожать тебе неспособностью исполнять запланированные дела, ты всё-таки пожрёшь и поспишь… Ну, будем считать, что мне жалко Андерса, которому придётся тратить силы на исцеление последствий подобного метода действий, а ещё Хоука, которому из-за этого придётся отрываться от Андерса. Я, может, за всеобщее счастье и гармонию в отдельно взятой постели.  
– Ага, а ещё за то, чтобы оттуда не вылезать, – вполголоса буркнул Фэйран.  
– Милый Страж, я бы охотно поселился в твоей тёплой кроватке, – развёл руками Зевран, – и, возможно, даже взвалил на себя обязанность тебя кормить, поить и всё такое прочее – в общем, следить, чтоб ты был правильной ухоженной кошкой вроде твоего кузена – но не хочу занимать чужое место. Тем более что в подобной роли я был бы значительно менее эффективен, чем тот, кого выбрал ты сам.  
Логэйн, размышляя о том, что в словах эльфа, несмотря на странноватый ракурс рассмотрения проблемы, всё же есть рациональное зерно, едва не упустил странный взгляд мага, мазнувший по его собственному лицу. Однако в ответ на вопросительно выгнутую бровь Амелл лишь смущённо пожал плечами и, указав глазами на ассасина, скорчил по-мальчишески выразительную рожицу. Мнение мага касательно нахальства убийцы бывший регент вполне разделял, однако мягкие способы воздействия тот не реагировал, а убивать соратника по бою с Архидемоном из-за такой мелочи, как несколько лишних фраз, было бы несколько… неприлично. Хотя уже очень хотелось.  
– Полагаю, что эта беседа так ни к чему и не приведёт, – Мак-Тир со вздохом поднялся и сурово воззрился на чародея, явно собравшегося снова уткнуться в пыльную рукопись. – Командор, сейчас вы пойдёте спать.  
– Ага, – рассеянно отмахнулся Фэйран и перелистнул страницу.  
– Это не сработает, – доверительно сообщил с кровати Зевран. И покачал головой в ответ на требовательный взгляд воина: – Нет, разбирайтесь без меня. Ещё полночи торчать в руне парализации мне совсем не хочется. Тут гораздо удобнее.  
– Командор, ваше упорство достойно лучшего применения, – с намёком изрёк бывший регент. Выждал с полминуты и, осознав, что попытка достучаться до сознания мага вновь провалилась, прочёл давно заученную наизусть речь для новобранцев – о должном уходе за оружием, присовокупив, что в данной ситуации под оружием подразумевает собственное тело Фэйрана. Амелл, почтительно выслушав наставника, покорно угукнул и поддёрнул мантию, закутав подмёрзшие ноги, после чего снова уткнулся в магический трактат.  
– Видите ли, сударь Логэйн, у нашего дорогого чародея нет свойственного воинам фетишизма, – сочувственно прокомментировал Ворон. – За оружием – то бишь, за телом – он, конечно, ухаживает, но лишь в той мере, чтобы оно было готово к немедленному применению. Не более того. Всякие штучки вроде многочасовой полировки клинка – это не к нему.  
Услышав, как глухо стукнула обложка захлопнутого фолианта, Мак-Тир почти улыбнулся. Раз магу и впрямь оставалось так мало работы, можно было отнестись к его упрямству со снисхождением – пару недочитанных страниц и впрямь нелогично откладывать до утра…  
Однако вместо тихого шороха мантии вновь раздался шелест старой бумаги. Логэйн посмотрел на Амелла почти с яростью – всё это начинало походить на издёвку. Особенно то, что поднявший голову на его тихий рык чародей глядел на него с безупречным недоумением.  
– Командор, я сказал, что вы идете спать, – отчеканил бывший регент, с изумившей его самого лёгкостью за ворот мантии вздёрнув Фэйрана на ноги, и поволок опешившего мага к кровати.  
– Но там же «Сангрио Инфинитум»… – на середине пути возмущённо изрёк Амелл, указывая на красовавшуюся в центре стола инкунабулу.  
– Да хоть «Арканум Магистратум», – огрызнулся Логэйн, толкнув мага на одеяло, и кивнул Зеврану: – Фиксируй.  
– Что? – опять возмутился Командор.  
– Осмелюсь напомнить, сударь Логэйн, – лениво протянул Ворон, аккуратно обняв упавшего рядом с ним Фэйрана за шею и легонько погладив по животу, – что для того, чтобы удержать мага, который не желает оставаться в предписанном месте, требуется парочка накачанных лириумом храмовников либо двойная доза сонного зелья, влитая внутрь, и комплект ограничивающих магию амулетов. А никак не один не такой уж габаритный эльф. Кроме того, удержанный достаточно эффективными средствами чародей после освобождения будет испытывать острое желание оторвать вам голову.  
– Просто устройте так, чтобы Командор спал остаток ночи, сударь Зевран, – устало проговорил Мак-Тир. – Честное слово, мне уже наплевать, как вы будете это делать.  
Ассасин проказливо хихикнул и предсказуемо забрался верхом на Амелла, не успевшего выпутаться из наброшенного на него одеяла. Бывший регент окинул их выразительным взором в духе «Ох уж эта молодёжь» и развернулся к двери, бросив:  
– Командор, узнаю, что вы опять нарушаете мои предписания…  
– Выпорете, что ли? – буркнул Фэйран, привычно положив ладонь на зевранову задницу, но всё ещё пытаясь высмотреть поверх плеча эльфа оставшийся на столе трактат.  
– Отличная идея, – почти мечтательно улыбнулся Логэйн перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь.

Наутро Командор выглядел ожидаемо помятым, но хотя бы не порывался заснуть на любой подходящей для этого поверхности. Впрочем, приходилось признать, что подобных попыток за ним и раньше не замечалось; однако Логэйну очень хотелось верить, что его действия имели хоть какой-то эффект. На всякий случай воин поймал за локоток пробегавшую мимо служанку и велел ей отнести Амеллу что-нибудь на завтрак, понадеявшись, что стоящая прямо перед глазами еда всё же побудит чародея употребить её по назначению.  
Необходимость отправляться на Глубинные Тропы в отряде Хоука, вопреки обыкновению, Мак-Тир воспринял почти с облегчением. Когда из-за любого угла могла выскочить толпа порождений тьмы, ему было несколько не до того, чтобы ломать голову над воспитанием упрямого, словно гномий голем, Командора.  
– Я, между прочим, наёмный убийца, – встретив вернувшихся с патруля Стражей и вежливо не обратив внимания на ревнивое ворчание Андерса, сообщил Зевран. – А не нянька для Героя Ферелдена. Так что я завтра уезжаю, и сами разбирайтесь с тем, чтобы это духовно ориентированное существо себя не уморило во благо родной страны.  
– Я был бы благодарен, если бы вы, как эльф, дольше меня знакомый с Фэйраном, сочли возможным дать мне несколько советов по исполнению этой задачи, – смерив Ворона отнюдь не благодарным взглядом, процедил Логэйн, с толикой зависти наблюдая за Хоуком, тащившим на руках притворно сопротивлявшегося и весело хохотавшего Андерса. Гаррет, в отличие от кузена, действительно имел вполне ухоженный вид довольного собой и жизнью мужчины.  
– Ну… Самый простой вариант – устройте ему личное счастье, – лукаво глянув на бросившего в углу осточертевший щит воина, с показной задумчивостью начал убийца. – Тогда всё случится само собой, командорское сознание впишет в список приоритетных задач ещё и поддержание должного внешнего вида для привлечения внимания любимого существа, а основой привлекательности является именно здоровье. И вам потом почти ничего не придётся делать.  
– Вот делать мне больше нечего, кроме как искать бабу для Командора, – буркнул Мак-Тир. Левый наплечник отчего-то разболтался, так что удерживавшие его ремни сильно натёрли мужчине плечо, и это отнюдь не добавляло ему хорошего настроения.  
– Ну почему сразу бабу? – меланхолично возразил эльф, ностальгически улыбнувшись. Бывший регент с шипением выдохнул сквозь зубы и сдержанно осведомился:  
– Ещё какие-нибудь предложения?  
– Можете попытаться переломить двадцать лет воспитания в Круге, – пожал плечами Зевран, скривив губы в на редкость пакостной усмешке. – Правда, мои попытки научить нашего дорогого Командора воспринимать себя как достойную заботы личность, а не оружие, инструмент или объект эксперимента, с треском провалились. Возможно, вам это удастся лучше.  
– Я благодарен вам за прояснение первопричин столь удручающей ситуации, – ядовито сообщил Логэйн, – однако я спрашивал, что вы можете предложить как способ действий на будущее.  
– М-м-м… – потерев подбородок, задумчиво протянул Ворон. – Из насущного: не позволяйте ему в процессе ухаживания дарить объекту его внимания всякую хрень. Эскизы генлочьих мозгов с подписанными на аркануме извилинами, ожерелья из огрских клыков или письменные принадлежности из когтей крикунов… Впрочем, должен отметить, что «вечное» перо из венадаля и когтя крикуна было довольно удобным. Да и древнетевинтерский трактат о методике жертвоприношений не всякий оценит…  
– Со своими любовными делами Командор пусть разбирается сам, – оборвал его бывший регент.  
– Разберётся он, как же, – проворчал себе под нос эльф. И, мило улыбнувшись, виновато развёл руками: – Простите, сударь Логэйн, больше ничего в голову не приходит. Не сочтите меня предвзятым, но я бы посоветовал вам первый вариант. Это действительно будет проще всего – по крайней мере, для вас.  
– Искренне надеюсь на ваше скорое возвращение, сударь Зевран, – с намёком проговорил Логэйн. – Вместе с интересующими Командора сведениями.  
– Постараюсь оправдать ваши надежды, – ухмыльнувшись, вежливо поклонился Ворон. – Да, ещё кое-что… Фэйран тут уже успел кое на кого глаз положить, так что не пытайтесь повязать его с какой-нибудь девицей по вашему выбору – всё равно не выйдет.  
– Ясное дело, – вздохнул воин. – На кого?  
– О, ну вы же не думали, что я всё за вас сделаю сам? – шокированно распахнул глаза ассасин. – Это не так сложно выяснить, уверяю вас. Не хочу портить вам удовольствие от этой милой интриги.  
Мак-Тиру всё это милым отнюдь не казалось, однако донести свою точку зрения до Ворона он не успел – стоило моргнуть, и убийца уже успел куда-то испариться, оставив бывшего регента размышлять о том, как же сложно иметь дело с современной молодёжью. В особенности с той, которая успела кое-чего в жизни добиться и оттого преисполнилась сознания собственной значимости.  
– Извините, – вежливо сказал Амелл, оккупировавший письменный стол в покоях Логэйна, подняв взгляд на опешившего хозяина комнаты. – Я тихо посижу, обещаю. Просто это последнее место, где Зев будет меня искать, а мне нужно кое-что доделать, не отвлекаясь на его… мнэ… предложения.  
Воин мрачно посмотрел на переплетённый в странного вида кожу трактат, на сей раз терзавший взгляд не сложными выражениями арканума, а причудливой вязью ривейнской письменности, и хмуро посоветовал Командору всё-таки отвлечься на «предложения» антиванского убийцы.


	22. Chapter 22

Верность данному слову – не то, чего Логэйн ожидал от Антиванского Ворона, тем более от Арраная, некогда продемонстрировавшего ему блестящие способности в области альтернативного толкования приказов. Однако на следующее утро ничто не напоминало о визите ассасина в Башню Бдения – кроме, разве что, пары засосов под челюстью Командора.  
Впрочем, жизнь от этого спокойнее не стала. После недолгого затишья на Глубинных Тропах снова развелось множество порождений тьмы – они заметно уступали питомцам Архитектора в интеллекте, и их неорганизованные шайки не представляли особой угрозы для сработавшихся патрульных отрядов Серых Стражей. Проблема была лишь в том, что их действительно было ОЧЕНЬ много.  
Командор, безупречным чутьём воспитанного в Круге мага уловив, что бывший регент дал слабину, половину времени проводил под землёй вместе с отрядом Хоука. Счастливый блеск в глазах возвращающегося из патруля Амелла неизменно напоминал Мак-Тиру Сэра Ланцелапа, торжественно волокущего в постель к хозяевам упитанную крысу. Однажды после патруля засидевшись с отрядом, воин поделился этим образом с Андерсом – и получил взамен вдохновенную речь о методах дрессировки кошек, то и дело прерывавшуюся, потому что рядом с целителем сонно мурлыкал разлёгшийся на столешнице сытый и утомлённый Хоук, которого нужно было чесать за ушами.  
При виде послушно отзывавшегося на ласковое «кы-ыса…» Гаррета поймав себя на мысли о том, что в словах одержимого всё же есть рациональное зерно, Логэйн подумал, что последняя кружка пива, наверное, всё-таки была лишней.  
И что таскание Командора в кровать за шкирку начинает входить у него в привычку.  
Обмен письмами с Первым Чародеем ферелденского Круга продолжался; стремление Амелла по возможности сохранить в тайне цель этой затеи столкнулось с отчаянным нежеланием Ирвинга ввязываться в неизвестную авантюру, и принимавший в этом процессе активное участие Логэйн вынужденно расширил свой словарный запас, дополнив его изощрёнными нецензурными конструкциями на аркануме, древнеривейнском и трёх горных диалектах Андерфелса, а также осознал, что полезность пресловутого «системного образования» магов Круга всё же заметно преувеличена. Лично он предпочёл бы, чтобы вместо уроков языкознания у Фэйрана была… ну хотя бы практика дипломатии, что ли.  
Однако к немалому его удивлению, дело всё же двигалось. Логэйн привык каждый вечер разгонять по комнатам засидевшихся над тевинтерскими трактатами времён Первого Мора чародеев – в этом деле Андерс не был ему помощником, целитель и сам увлекался подобными диспутами ничуть не меньше Хоука с Амеллом; терпеть шаставших в кабинет Командора контрабандистов с бегающими глазками, расплодившихся в Амарантайне во времена Мора пятого и теперь прилежно волокущих Ордену те самые трактаты, добытые потом и кровью; стоять на страже, прислушиваясь к далёкому шороху сознаний порождений тьмы, пока размахивавшие руками маги вполголоса ругаются над пятном скверны, осыпая его десятками придуманных накануне заклятий… Через несколько месяцев бывший регент вдруг с изумлением осознал, что может пройти от Башни Бдения до Кэл Хирола, не встретив не то что ни единого порождения тьмы – ни одного пятна скверны.  
Амелл, тем не менее, недовольно хмурился и ворчал, что всё это мышкина возня, и провозглашал, что Тедас большой, таким тоном, словно был оскорблён этим фактом до глубины души.  
Напряжение в узком кругу сообщников Командора неуклонно нарастало, изводившиеся от неизвестности Стражи всё дальше забирались на Глубинные Тропы – уже не столько из желания обеспечить безопасность торговых путей Ферелдена, сколько в стремлении найти хоть какого-то врага, чтобы выпустить пар. Логэйн с мрачноватым смешком признал, что кое в чём ничуть не лучше этих ретивых мальчишек – появление очередной шайки порождений тьмы в поле зрения он приветствовал точно таким же радостным, торжествующим воплем…  
Первую посылку из Монсиммара доставил Бодан Феддик, несколько лет назад мотавшийся по Ферелдену вместе с Командором, а потом перебравшийся в Киркволл, а затем, по всей видимости, в Орлей. Гном припомнил обоим кузенам спасение сына, неоднократно выразил обоим свою благодарность (Логэйн неодобрительно покосился на десяток бочонков с орлейским вином, Андерс внимательно изучил выжженные на обручах печати и прижмурился мечтательно) и, заговорщицки понизив голос, громким шёпотом сообщил, что один остроухий сударь велел передавать господину Командору привет. К привету прилагался увесистый тючок с запакованными в промасленную кожу бумагами и короткая записка, в которой Зевран интересовался, затащил ли Амелл «кое-кого» в постель или до сих пор хлопает ушами. Фэйран, пробежав послание глазами, смущённо фыркнул и смял его в кулаке, после чего принялся распаковывать подарок.  
Мак-Тир, глянув на засиявшее лицо своего ученика, тяжело вздохнул и вместо ушедшего из реальности Командора поблагодарил довольно улыбавшегося гнома. Тот, доверительно пробормотав что-то в духе: «Вот и мой Сэндал тоже так радуется, как ему какую интересную штучку приволочёшь…» – раскланялся со всеми присутствующими и деловито потопал к выходу. Отправившийся проводить его воин, вернувшись, только покачал головой, обнаружив, что, вопреки его ожиданиям, разграблению подвергся вовсе не запас вина, а стопка исписанной аккуратным почерком бумаги. К делу приспособили даже не успевшего вовремя убраться прочь Натаниэля, обязав его раскладывать добычу по кучкам в соответствии с темами.  
Однако архив Монсиммара вовсе не был панацеей от всех бед. После первой посылки «подарки» от Антиванских Воронов пошли непрерывным потоком, и всё же полезных сведений в них было удручающе мало.  
Некоторое время Логэйну даже казалось, что Амелл излечился от старой привычки в любую свободную минуту утыкаться в книгу. Правда, её сменило обыкновение ныть под дверью у Хоука, на что мигом заводившийся Андерс неизменно отвечал, что они только что вернулись с Глубинных Троп и снова отправятся туда не раньше, чем толком потрахаются, а если Командору завидно, то пусть найдёт себе ещё одного полосатого эльфа и отстанет от приличных людей. Мак-Тир мог бы посмеяться над унылой физиономией Фэйрана, не привыкшего получать от добродушного в обычное время целителя столь яростный отпор, но, честно говоря, ему становилось попросту жалко мальчишку. Даже не тянуло сообщить ему, что тот просто взялся за непосильное дело и теперь получает закономерный результат.  
Амелл отлично понимал это и сам; попадавшиеся ему на пути порождения тьмы умирали особо мучительным образом, а по возвращении в Башню чародей вновь почти с яростью вгрызался в копии монсиммарских свитков.  
Копии, к слову, расползлись по комнатам всех пятерых заговорщиков, даже у Натаниэля под кроватью валялись списки с исторических хроник: мало что понимавший в теории магии лучник сосредоточился на том, чтобы найти для чародеев те временные периоды, в которых исследования скверны велись наиболее активно и на которые, соответственно, стоило обратить пристальное внимание. Логэйн, в свою очередь, нередко обнаруживал у себя в комнатах ставшую почти неразлучной троицу магов, тихо бормотавших что-то над кучкой бумаг – в поисках необходимого те едва ли замечали, где именно находят искомое, и после изучения бросали уже ненужные листки прямо там, где нашли, чуть ли не на ощупь отправляясь дальше, словно идущие по следу мабари.  
Постепенно бывший регент привык к тому, что даже засыпать ему иногда приходится под аккомпанемент казавшегося какой-то странной колыбельной речитатива на аркануме.  
На шестьдесят первом году жизни Логэйн Мак-Тир впервые проснулся от того, что на его кровати с радостным визгом прыгал взрослый мужчина, размахивавший свёрнутым в трубочку куском пергамента. Бывший регент приподнялся на локте и скептически глянул на позабывшего всякое понятие об этикете Амелла, однако тот лишь лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ и торжествующе провозгласил:  
– Мы одного нашли!  
– А я-то думал, новый Мор начался, – язвительно отозвался воин, кинув взгляд за окно и увидев, что до рассвета ещё не меньше полутора часов. – Командор, если вы не испытываете потребности в нормальном количестве сна, это не означает, что все остальные должны следовать вашему примеру. – Он скрипнул зубами и, почти не надеясь, что это сработает, через силу добавил: – Я, в конце концов, уже далеко не молод.  
– Извините, – вопреки его ожиданиям смутился Фэйран, застенчиво зарозовев, опустился на колени и аккуратно сполз с его кровати. Впрочем, от сакраментального «я больше не буду» Командор всё же удержался.  
– Ладно, – Логэйн сел и, потерев слипающиеся глаза, снова посмотрел на чародея. – Кого вы там нашли?  
– Ещё одного тевинтерского магистра, – переступив с ноги на ногу, снова заулыбался Амелл. – И даже почти недалеко, в Вольной Марке.  
– Ваши понятия о «недалеко» меня не на шутку изумляют, – заметил Мак-Тир. – Вы выяснили только его местонахождение или нашли ещё что-нибудь полезное?  
– Хоук с Андерсом как раз дочитывают тот свиток… – начал Командор.  
– Хоук с Андерсом как раз взасос целуются над тем самым свитком, – вздохнул бывший регент. – Если вы обернётесь, то тоже это увидите. Одно меня интересует: какого демона всё это безобразие в происходит в моей комнате?..  
– Ну, это они, наверно, от радости, – виновато пожал плечами Фэйран. – Они сейчас перестанут.  
– Рекомендую проследить за этим лично, – буркнул Логэйн, откинул одеяло и сел на краю кровати, с усилием моргая. – Я тем временем найду тот бодрящий отвар, который мне посоветовал Андерс, и попытаюсь хоть немного проснуться.  
Через пару минут воин уже счёл себя способным встретиться лицом к лицу с энтузиазмом этих не отличавшихся обилием здравого смысла молодых людей… вернее, магов. Настойка, которую он хранил в сундуке у кровати, искренне полагая, что она никогда ему не понадобится, вопреки обещаниям тонкого травяного аромата на вкус оказалась редкостной дрянью, солоновато-горькой и вызывающей рвотные позывы, однако нужное действие и впрямь оказала. Глаза мигом перестали слипаться, постель уже не манила вернуться в свои объятия.  
– Итак, что вам удалось обнаружить? – подойдя к столу, сухо осведомился Мак-Тир.  
– Записи Серых Стражей о попытке подчинить и, после её провала, заключении в магическую тюрьму порождения тьмы, обладавшего невероятной силой, – начал Андерс, указывая на несколько неровные строки. – Насколько мы поняли, место, где содержится это создание, находится в горах Виммарк, неподалёку от Киркволла…  
– Точное местонахождение, разумеется, неизвестно? – почти утвердительно предположил воин.  
– К сожалению, да, – чуть заметно поморщился Хоук. И, словно защищаясь, почти агрессивно продолжил: – Выяснить это не так трудно: в этих записях достаточно подробно описаны некоторые ориентиры, а окрестности Города Цепей мне в своё время пришлось как следует облазить… Кое-что даже в описании кажется вполне знакомым, так что поиски самой тюрьмы не станут непосильной задачей.  
– И почему мне кажется, что эта наименьшая из тех проблем, с которыми нам предстоит столкнуться? – заметив, что Гаррет на миг запнулся и переглянулся с одержимым, хмыкнул Логэйн.  
– Это создание в основном потому и осталось живо – насколько к нему применим этот термин – поскольку способно подчинять себе любого, соприкоснувшегося со скверной, – хмуро проговорил целитель. – Его сила мешала Серым Стражам поднять на него руку, даже оставаться подолгу рядом с его тюрьмой было рискованно для членов Ордена.  
– Только не пытайтесь сказать мне, что никто из Командоров за всё это время не попытался привлечь… сторонних лиц для разовой работы, – с сомнением глянул на магов Мак-Тир. – Это настолько очевидный вариант…  
– Неизвестно, – пожал плечами уже подрастерявший свой энтузиазм Амелл. – Либо и впрямь не пытались, либо эти попытки оказались безуспешны – упоминаний о них в имеющейся у нас части Архива нет. Может быть, в следующих партиях что-то обнаружится.  
– Командор, я искренне надеюсь, что вы действительно дождётесь этих самых «следующих партий», прежде чем отправитесь истреблять существо, с которым не сумели справиться ваши значительно более опытные предшественники, – выразительно глянув на упрямо хмурившегося Фэйрана, с намёком проговорил бывший регент.  
– Я постараюсь не обмануть ваших надежд, – выдержав его взор в течение пары минут, всё же уступил Амелл.


	23. Chapter 23

Логэйн скептически хмыкнул: даже не знай он своего Командора, нетрудно было бы понять, что эта нарочито любезная фраза – лишь способ избежать честного ответа. Несколько утешало только то, что безрассудным дураком маг всё-таки не был, хотя некоторые подробности его замысловатых планов – зачастую вскрывавшиеся лишь после окончания дела – порой приводили воина в ужас.  
Мак-Тир устало потёр начавший ныть висок и, окинув взглядом рассыпанные по столу бумаги, попросил:  
– Приведите записи в порядок, мне хотелось бы лично ознакомиться с обнаруженной вами информацией.  
– Всё и так в порядке, – возмутился Фэйран. И, словно защищаясь, резко ткнул пальцем в свисавший с края столешницы лист: – Здесь начало, вот тут – вторая часть, здесь – третья и чётвёртая, там – пятая…  
Бывший регент только покачал головой, следя за тем, как кисть Командора выписывает над столом замысловатую фигуру вроде октаграммы. Магу, вероятно, это и казалось «порядком», но Логэйн предпочёл собрать указанные им бумаги и выложить их ровной линией. Все три чародея посмотрели на него так, словно он покусился на гармонию мироздания.  
– Господа, вы отлично поработали, – Мак-Тир действительно надеялся, что его улыбку можно счесть одобрительной. – Полагаю, вам следует отдохнуть, а я пока изучу ваши находки.  
– Тут довольно сложные расчёты из области теоретической магии, – усомнился Андерс. Хоук хмыкнул и снова потянул его к двери, с лукавой усмешкой нашёптывая что-то на ухо. Целитель на глазах терял интерес к тому, как не обладающий должными навыками воин станет разбираться с записями магов Ордена.  
– Вам тоже следует отдохнуть, Командор, – убедившись, что как минимум двумя ненормальными в его комнате стало меньше, напомнил Логэйн.  
– Но ведь Андерс прав, кое-какие записи могут оказаться вам непонятны, – возразил Амелл, невозмутимо подтаскивая к столу второй стул и усаживаясь рядом с ним.  
– Значит, я просто отложу их до вашего возвращения, – пожал плечами бывший регент, склонившись над разложенными по порядку записями. Однако вопреки его ожиданиям Командор остался на месте, словно ожидая вопросов – буде они возникнут.  
Мак-Тир поглядел на него, выразительно выгнув бровь, но Фэйран ответил ему совершенно невозмутимым взглядом, явно не собираясь ничего предпринимать.  
– МАРШ В КРОВАТЬ! – от рыка Логэйна мага словно подбросило на месте, он вскочил со стула и рванулся куда-то в сторону; воин запоздало раскаялся в своей резкости, поскольку движимый примитивными инстинктами Амелл, торопясь исполнить распоряжение, в качестве конечной точки избрал ближайшую кровать – каковая принадлежала самому Логэйну – и теперь хлопал испуганными глазами поверх кромки натянутого на нос одеяла.  
Подобная низменная мелочность была отнюдь не к лицу зрелому мужчине, каким считал себя бывший регент. Однако при виде того, как Амелл пытается спрятаться от него под одеялом, Мак-Тир отчего-то почувствовал себя отмщённым за всё: и за поражение на Собрании Земель, и за Орлей, и за необходимость участвовать в безумных затеях мага…  
– Лежи уже, – снисходительно махнул рукой Логэйн, заметив, что опомнившийся от первого испуга Фэйран отчаянно засмущался и собрался уже покинуть неположенное место. – Спи давай, мне тут всё равно до утра возиться с этим…  
Командор, поколебавшись, улёгся обратно и притих, натянув одеяло на макушку. Мак-Тир тихо хмыкнул и взялся за первый лист, шкурой чувствуя обращённое на него настороженное внимание мага.  
– Если я сказал, что позволяю вам спать здесь, это значит, что я не собираюсь вышвыривать вас из кровати за шкирку, как только вы заснёте, – не поднимая глаз, заметил бывший регент и выбросил Амелла вместе с его подозрительностью из головы.  
Собранная троицей чародеев информация ещё раз подтвердила его соображения о том, что маги всё-таки довольно сильно отличаются от нормальных людей. Или, возможно, это касалось только того семейства, с которым приходилось иметь дело ему самому – Гаррет с Фэйраном во многих отношениях были удивительно похожи, а Андерс слишком долго имел дело с ними обоими и успел перенять многие – отнюдь не лучшие с точки зрения Логэйна – качества. Ознакомившийся с архивными записями Стражей воин испытывал что угодно, кроме воодушевления, которое несколькими часами раньше продемонстрировали ему его собратья по Ордену.  
Логэйн откинулся на спинку кресла, повёл головой, разминая затекшую шею, и меланхолично воззрился на собственную постель, на которой мирно сопел свернувшийся клубком Командор, успевший утянуть к себе под одеяло обе подушки. На несколько мгновений картина показалась бывшему регенту почти трогательной, пока он не вспомнил, насколько обманчиво подобное впечатление. Даже если спящий Амелл и был способен произвести впечатление существа тихого и безобидного, то при виде его же бодрствующего каждый здравомыслящий человек понимал: именно так выглядят его неприятности.  
Впрочем, в этот раз опасения Мак-Тира не оправдались. Проснувшийся Фэйран отнюдь не проявлял желания немедленно отправиться в Киркволл, исполняя любимый план Хоука, состоявший из единственного пункта: «Ввяжемся в драку и разберёмся по ситуации». Нетерпеливый обычно Гаррет также продемонстрировал подозрительное благоразумие, и Логэйн неколебимо уверился, что готовится нечто ещё более рискованное.  
То, что жизнь продолжала своим чередом – разве что на посыльных с очередным «подарочком» от Воронов маги кидались с видом почти хищным – бывшего регента почти пугало.

Архив Монсиммара был, конечно, велик, но отнюдь не бесконечен, и однажды всё-таки настал момент, когда в придачу к новой посылке Амелл получил записку от Зеврана, гласившую: «Не поверишь, библиотеки закончились. По-моему, пора переходить к… личному общению». Заглядывавший через плечо Фэйрана Хоук расплылся в довольной кошачьей ухмылке и тут же получил от Андерса локтём в бок, после чего ненатурально изобразил смирение и чуть заметно кивнул любовнику. Логэйн устало глянул на них: сообразить, что Ворон собрался выяснять местоположение Древних Богов, было нетрудно, но понять энтузиазм боевого мага воину всё равно не удавалось. Даже Амеллу когда-то вполне хватало здравомыслия, чтобы не рваться на встречу с Архидемоном.  
Однако до этого момента было ещё далеко. Не один зал в Башне Бдения в итоге оказался забит кипами бумаги, и все они требовали внимания. К счастью, посылки от антиванцев приходили достаточно редко, и неразберихи удалось избежать, однако при взгляде на двустворчатую дверь, за которой был короткий коридор, ведший к комнатам с новым, уже ферелденским Архивом, Командору явно становилось дурно, и даже сытая усмешка на губах Хоука начинала казаться немного нервной.  
– Если вы сумеете это сделать, я буду действительно впечатлён, – окинув взглядом теряющиеся в полумраке книжные полки, проговорил Логэйн. Амелл заносчиво фыркнул, и воин запоздало усомнился в том, что это стоило говорить. Хоть Фэйран и поддразнивал Хоука, посмеиваясь над его склонностью к «фаллометрическим изысканиям», но в действительности он и сам был подвержен этой слабости. Едва ли не надёжнейшим способом заставить Командора что-то сделать было сообщить ему, что это сделать невозможно.  
О неизбежных последствиях вроде переутомления, лириумного отходняка или порванных связок маг узнавал уже постфактум, и это ничуть не мешало ему при следующей встрече с невозможным действовать точно так же.

Андерс никогда не обманывался насчёт интеллекта Хоука. Тот мог сколько угодно строить из себя туповатого, хоть и острого на язык, наёмника, но взгляд всё равно его выдавал – пронзительный, спокойный взгляд человека, умеющего видеть и делать выводы из увиденного. И всё равно уткнувшийся в книгу – либо в очередную кипу присланных из Орлея листков – Гаррет казался целителю чем-то сродни потрясению основ мироздания.  
В последнее время основы потрясались с завидным постоянством. Вернувшись из лазарета, одержимый вновь обнаружил боевого мага по уши закопавшимся в новую порцию архивных записей. Андерс тихо хмыкнул, ответил на улыбку на мгновение поднявшего глаза от наскоро сшитой в тетрадку копии брюнета, и принялся снимать закапанную зельями мантию, чувствуя, как его ласково оглаживает взгляд любовника. Впрочем, стоило ему натянуть свежую рубашку и обернуться к Хоуку, как оказалось, что тот полностью погружён в чтение.  
Андерс усмехнулся и, присев на край кровати, кончиком пальца пощекотал хоукову босую пятку. Пятка мгновенно отдёрнулась, Гаррет буркнул что-то протестующее, всё ещё делая вид, что не он полминуты назад собственнически любовался своим одержимым, рыжий маг потянулся вслед и снова пощекотал его ступню…  
«Зачем ты это делаешь? – недоуменно осведомился Справедливость. – Это его не возбуждает».  
Хихиканье целителя всё-таки побудило Хоука отбросить притворство и посмотреть на него, вопросительно выгнув бровь.  
– Справедливость интересуется, зачем я тебя щекочу, если ты от этого не заводишься и даже не начинаешь мурлыкать, – с усмешкой пояснил Андерс.  
– Знаешь, – задумчиво протянул Гаррет, чуть наклонив голову набок, в его глазах мерцали смешинки, – мне вдруг тоже стало интересно, зачем ты это делаешь…  
Одержимый задумался напоказ, словно размышляя о глобальных проблемах мироздания, придвинулся к боевому магу ближе… и принялся щекотать его вторую пятку, оказавшуюся в пределах его досягаемости.  
– Просто так, – наконец объявил он, забираясь на кровать.  
«Я не понял,» – признался Справедливость. Андерс снова фыркнул и, отряхнув с Хоука бумаги, скрывавшие его почти полностью, уселся ему на бёдра.  
– Ты читай, читай, – великодушно разрешил он брюнету. Тот недоверчиво посмотрел в ответ, получил подтверждающий кивок и, пожав плечами, вернулся к своему занятию. Целитель поудобнее устроился на нём и с чуть заметной улыбкой посмотрел на сосредоточенное лицо Гаррета, в эту минуту казавшегося ему невозможно красивым. Андерс откинулся назад, опершись спиной о согнутую ногу чародея и не отрывая от него влюблённого взгляда, и сладко вздрогнул, когда неожиданно подкравшаяся ладонь нахально огладила его колено и скользнула дальше к внутренней стороне бедра.  
– Это неуважение к труду нашего давно почившего коллеги, а также к труду неизвестного нам Антиванского Ворона, рисковавшего жизнью для того, чтобы добыть для нас эти сведения, – скрывая усмешку, укоризненно проговорил целитель и, перехватив его руку, ласково погладил кончиками пальцев запястье. – Не отвлекайся, любовь моя.  
– Ну и как ты это себе представляешь? – иронично выгнул бровь Хоук, дёрнув его на себя, и отложил явно потерявший всякую привлекательность дневник в сторону. А потом, мимолётно коснувшись виска, запустил руку в рыжие волосы упавшего ему на грудь одержимого, вырисовывая на коже замысловатые узоры, отчего Андерс тут же почувствовал себя ухваченным за шкирку котёнком. Он тоже мог только покорно висеть в чужих зубах, подобрав лапы и хвостик… то есть, лежать в руках Гаррета, чуть слышно постанывая и подставляясь неторопливо ласкавшим его пальцам.  
– Я тебе помешал… Ты делом занимался, – наконец виновато проговорил он.  
– Справедливость, заткнись, – ласково сказал Хоук.  
«Я молчал,» – растерянно сообщил дух. Андерс фыркнул и потянулся, сцепив руки в замок на груди боевого мага и положив подбородок на них.  
– Ты, надеюсь, помнишь, что я тебе говорил про Архидемонов? – строго поинтересовался целитель. – Нам вот-вот сообщат, где эти твари находятся, и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты по привычке бросился самолично пилить супостатам глотки.  
– М-м-м… Не уверен, что действительно помню, – лукаво прижмурясь, пожал плечами Гаррет. – Видишь ли, в тот момент я был увлечён несколько… более насущными делами. Может быть, тебе стоит повторить свои аргументы?  
«По-моему, нас пытаются обхитрить,» – усомнился Справедливость.  
«По-моему, нас пытаются соблазнить,» – возразил Андерс. И тихо засмеялся, потёршись скулой о ключицу боевого мага.  
– Я объясняю ему, что ты нас совращаешь, а не стараешься запудрить нам мозги, – в ответ на знакомое движение брови, означавшее просьбу поделиться очередным изречением духа, пояснил целитель.  
– И как, успешно? – коварно улыбнувшись, промурлыкал Хоук. – Совращаю, в смысле.  
Рыжий маг сделал вид, что задумался… и не успел и глазом моргнуть, как оказался плотно прижат к кровати тяжёлым горячим телом брюнета, который игриво потёрся носом о его нос и лукаво переспросил:  
– Так что там про Архидемонов?  
– Нет уж, взялся соблазнять – соблазняй, – помотал головой Андерс. Под поясницей что-то жалобно хрустнуло, и целитель, поёрзав, вытащил из-под неё надорвавшийся с краю листок с поперечным разрезом брюшной полости Матки, на котором изящным почерком были подписаны внутренние органы. – И нечего отвлекаться на отсутствующих в пределах видимости ящериц, – решительно закончил он, отбрасывая рисунок в сторону.  
– Ты первый начал, – ехидно сообщил Гаррет, медленно скользнув губами вдоль его челюсти, и лукаво мурлыкнул, согревая дыханием тонкую кожу за ухом.  
«Это справедливо,» – удовлетворённо изрёк дух, и рыжий маг сдавленно захихикал, уткнувшись носом в шею любовника.  
– Логика духов Тени… весьма интересна, – в ответ на вопросительное мычание брюнета пояснил он. – Равно как и манера одного конкретного духа умещать нечто неизвестное в свою картину мира.  
Хоук тихо фыркнул и чуть отстранился – лишь затем, чтобы задрать его рубашку и ласково пройтись ладонью по животу. Андерс задрожал от удовольствия, вцепившись в его плечи, и не сразу сообразил, что нужно ответить на вполне предсказуемый, в общем-то, вопрос любопытного брюнета:  
– А поподробнее?  
– Что? – моргнул рыжий маг, обратив на него недоуменный взгляд потемневших от возбуждения глаз. Гаррет снова погладил его по животу, легонько пощекотав кончиками пальцев кожу над пупком и терпеливо повторил:  
– Что учудил Справедливость на этот раз?  
– Он не учудил, – вступился за духа Андерс, выгнув спину, чтобы плотнее прижаться к горячей, такой ласковой ладони. – Он одобряет. Ты столько делаешь для того, чтобы вернуть свободу Серым Стражам… и заслуживаешь, чтобы я подарил тебе немножко удовольствия. Это справедливо. И то, что мне от этого хорошо – это тоже справедливо…  
– А, то есть, вопросов о смысле поцелуев он уже не задаёт? – сделал вывод Хоук. И, игриво прикусив шею рыжего мага, лукаво промурлыкал: – У меня есть деловое предложение. Давай не будем ограничиваться каким-то там «немножко»?..


	24. Chapter 24

Когда в Башню Бдения всё-таки прибыла делегация магов из ферелденского Круга, Андерс вдруг почувствовал себя почти преступником. Справедливость этому только способствовал, без устали напоминая целителю, что у него, Андерса, есть то, о чём эти несчастные, порабощённые церковью люди не могут даже мечтать. У него есть свобода, не ограниченная ничем, кроме здравого смысла и приказов вполне разумного и доброжелательно настроенного по отношению к нему Командора; у него есть возможность посвятить себя любимому занятию; у него, в конце концов, есть собственный кот и собственный Хоук, которых никто, никакая дрянь в кирасе с пламенеющим мечом, не пытается у него отобрать.  
«А ещё я через двадцать лет начну превращаться в какую-то тварь и сойду с ума, – мрачно поддакнул Андерс. – Возможно, так и не успев освободить грядущие поколения от нужды прыгать в ту же пропасть».  
Необходимость выбирать между двумя в равной мере угнетёнными группами людей, по-видимому, сильно тяготила духа, поскольку любой результат этого выбора был бы в какой-то мере несправедлив. Но, по крайней мере, поглощённый этими безрадостными раздумьями Справедливость не помешал целителю поставить на место одного безусого мага, не слишком удачно выбравшего часть хоукова тела для любования. От завистливых взглядов это всё равно не спасало, но теперь гости Башни Бдения хотя бы были уведомлены о том, что пялиться на задницу некоего Стража-лейтенанта может быть чревато, и вообще…  
«…это наш Хоук,» – согласно буркнул дух. И снова умолк, размышляя о том, как примирить отчётливое, свойственное им обоим нежелание делиться вниманием Гаррета с откровенной несправедливостью подобного ограничения прав прочих людей.  
Самого Хоука всё это, кажется, только забавляло – ровно до тех пор, пока отчаявшаяся добиться его расположения магесса не попыталась пококетничать с Андерсом. Брюнет смерил зарумянившуюся девушку воистину убийственным взглядом, и на этом дело, собственно и закончилось – выросшая в Круге чародейка оказалась наделена отличным чутьём на опасность и, с нескрываемым трудом натянув на лицо вежливую улыбку, торопливо удалилась.  
Справедливость лучился самодовольством, не на шутку изумляя целителя.  
Впрочем, у них вполне хватало дел и помимо ошалевших от внезапной свободы подопечных Ирвинга. Андерсу иногда казалось, что Командор вот-вот начнёт подпрыгивать от нетерпения и залезет на самую высокую крышу Башни Бдения, высматривая приближающегося гонца от Воронов, несущего ему вожделенную карту. Логэйн косился на ученика с откровенным неодобрением и при любом удобном случае напоминал ему об обязанностях эрла Амарантайна и об объеме работы, которую необходимо проделать для отыскания древних тевинтерских магистров и проверки гипотезы об источниках скверны – чаще о втором, поскольку действовало это намного лучше. По крайней мере, Амелл, замерев на мгновение, шёл либо копаться в Архиве, либо наставлять на путь истинный пытавшихся отлынивать от назначенных им дел магов Круга.  
– Это откуда? – удивился Андерс, однажды вечером обнаружив в шкафу свою старую зелёную мантию с перьями – при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что обветшавшая верхняя ткань заменена на новую, чуть заметно мерцавшую вплетённым прямо в полотно защитным заклинанием, а подкладка простёгана лириумной нитью, от которой в пальцах начинал пульсировать резкий всплеск магической энергии.  
– Это на всякий случай, – очень понятно объяснил Хоук, вшивая в странноватого вида доспех с волчьим мехом руну защиты от огня. – Мало ли…  
– Мало ли что? – терпеливо переспросил целитель, усевшись рядом с ним и устроив подбородок на плече любовника.  
– Отнюдь не всюду стоит расхаживать в мантии с грифоном, – флегматично пояснил боевой маг. Повернул голову, коротко коснулся его губ своими и вернулся к прежнему занятию. – Нам вполне хватит проблем с Архидемоном, незачем отвлекаться на драки со всяким отребьем.  
– Я тебя не узнаю, Гаррет, – усмехнулся одержимый. – Впервые слышу, чтобы ты рассматривал хорошую драку как помеху.  
Хоук, казалось, задумался на пару мгновений.  
– Порождения тьмы стали слишком слабыми, чересчур быстро дохнут, – наконец проговорил он, пожав плечами. – И контрабандисты, недостаточно умные для того, чтобы начать подлизываться к Фэйрану, тоже. Это уже просто скучно.  
– Да, а вот Архидемон – это будет по-настоящему хорошая драка, верно? – поддразнил его Андерс.  
– Именно, – чуть заметно приподнял уголок губ брюнет. Целитель опять бессовестно проворонил момент, когда тот закончил шитьё и, небрежно отбросив новую мантию в сторону, уронил любовника к себе на колени.  
– Сумасшедший, – с толикой собственнической гордости довольно проговорил рыжий маг, улыбнувшись в ответ.

При виде карты на лице Хоука появилась та самая кошачья улыбка, которую Андерс привык видеть, открывая зажмуренные глаза после финальной вспышки оглушительного наслаждения. В движениях боевого мага, шагнувшего к столу, сразу проступила текучая грация подкрадывающегося хищника, и целитель чуть заметно усмехнулся.  
– Итак? – голос Гаррета вибрировал от нетерпения, и Амелл, торжествующе ухмыльнувшись, щедрым жестом обвел тщательно расчерченный промасленный пергамент:  
– Выбирай.  
Одержимый подошёл ближе и встал плечом к плечу с Хоуком, тоже склонившись над картой.  
– Север… – задумчиво проговорил он. – Жаль, в Ферелдене было бы удобнее.  
– Мироздание не обязано заботиться о вашем удобстве, – язвительно хмыкнул застывший у стены Логэйн, скрестив руки на груди. Выражение лица бывшего регента было почти идеально бесстрастным, только чуть сдвинутые брови выдавали его недовольство.  
– Тевинтер, почти на полпути между Вейсхауптом и Вол Дорма, причём ближе к последнему… – задумчиво проговорил Гаррет, царапнув ногтем линию Имперского тракта. – Или неопределённая точка в море между Сегероном и Пар Волленом. Как такое вообще возможно?  
– Точных карт принадлежащих кунари морей не существует, – поморщился Командор. – Может, там куча мелких островков, о которых знают только кунари, или ещё что-то…  
– Изабелла, помнится, жаловалась, что по тем морям ходить невозможно – мель на мели… – слегка нахмурившись, вслух подумал Хоук. – Вполне возможно, что Архидемон лежит прямо под водой… Вернее, ещё глубже.  
– Насколько глубоко под землю придётся лезть под Вол Дормой, тоже неизвестно, – заметил Андерс, сам толком не поняв, чей пыл пытался остудить – азарт Гаррета оказался на удивление заразителен, его и самого уже потряхивало от предвкушения.  
– Тевинтер, – решительно проговорил боевой маг, прижав карту раскрытой ладонью. Амелл кивнул и расстелил поверх неё лист пергамента, полученный от Архитектора.  
– Насчёт глубин… – произнёс Командор. – Если мы правильно расшифровали его обозначения, это может помочь. Тут обозначены ярусы Глубинных Троп и примерный метраж тоннелей. Я сделал копию и приложил к ней записи с пояснениями, разберёшься по дороге.  
Хоук кивнул, сгребая листки.  
– Как насчёт состава отряда? – осведомился он.  
– Натаниэль просился с тобой, ему осточертело, что его каждый раз в городе спрашивает какой-нибудь банн, не собирается ли он убить меня и сесть в моё кресло, – насмешливо хмыкнул Фэйран. – А вот Логэйна, извини уж, не отдам.  
– Ясное дело, – понимающе ухмыльнулся в ответ Гаррет, лукаво прищурясь. Его кузен чуть заметно выгнул бровь, пытаясь сделать строгий вид, и боевой маг с трудом сдержал смешок. Амелл явственно погрустнел и задумался.  
– Сожалею, сударь Хоук, но здесь я действительно нужнее, – развел руками Мак-Тир. – Вам будет больше пользы от кого-нибудь помоложе, а вот мой опыт пригодится тут.  
– У меня к тебе просьба будет, братец, – снова привлёк внимание Хоука Командор. – Забери с собой Оливье и Гийома. Они неплохие бойцы и в бою на них можно положиться…  
– Знаю. А на самом деле? – брюнет насмешливо глянул на Амелла, и тот с беспомощным смешком добавил:  
– Мне до жути надоели их попытки шпионить на Орлей. Мне из-за этого приходится даже доплачивать тем контрабандистам, которые на меня, вообще-то, клялись бесплатно работать! – в голосе чародея прозвучало нечто вроде праведного гнева, и Гаррет тоже засмеялся:  
– Неужто жадность обуяла?  
– Именно, – беззастенчиво подтвердил Фэйран. – За дополнительную работу они слишком много просят.  
– Так ты мне их… насовсем отдаёшь? – Хоук, неожиданно посерьезнев, вперил в кузена пронзительный взгляд.  
– Да, – жестко усмехнувшись, подтвердил тот. Андерс удовлетворённо улыбнулся – казавшаяся сложной проблема вдруг решилась сама собой… Впрочем, в пути возможны любые неожиданности. В Гаррета он верил, но довести до цели плохо знакомых воинов…  
– Андерс, запасы зелий на твою ответственность. Всё, что сочтёшь нужным, – понимающе улыбнулся нахмурившемуся целителю Командор. – Братец…  
– В политику не полезу, грифоньим гербом размахивать не буду, – тут же пообещал тот. – Всё уже готово. Тихо схожу, тихо откопаю ящерицу, тихо убью об него твоих шпионов и сразу обратно.  
Одержимый, не удержавшись, негромко фыркнул: настолько эта речь напоминала разговор Гаррета с матерью перед экспедицией на Глубинные Тропы. Правда, тогда в ней фигурировали тёплые носки и намерение питаться по расписанию.  
– Мя? – с достоинством осведомился незаметно пробравшийся в комнату Сэр Ланцелап, и Андерс почти до крови закусил губу. В горячке приготовлений к походу он умудрился совершенно забыть о том, что кота почти наверняка придётся бросить… Сэр Ланцелап уже не был тем изящным пушистым подростком, которого можно было без труда таскать в поясной сумке – крупный, упитанный зверь весил, как недельный запас зелий, и попросту в неё не влезал, да и тащить его через полмира было бы жестоко. При мысли о расставании с четырёхлапым другом стало на редкость тоскливо.  
– Мы поручим Сэру Ланцелапу одно очень важное дело, – понимающе улыбнувшись, вполголоса шепнул ему на ухо Хоук. Целитель с мольбой посмотрел на него, надеясь, что брюнет сумеет сделать что-нибудь, отчего это перестанет так походить на предательство.  
– Позаботься о нём, Командор, – подхватив зверя под грудь, Гаррет протянул его Амеллу и, хитро подмигнув, добавил: – Он, к тому же, может сильно пригодиться… в некоторых ситуациях.  
Фэйран, покорно взяв Сэра Ланцелапа на руки, недоуменно выгнул бровь, прося пояснений, и брюнет с невинной улыбкой пожал плечами:  
– Мне, во всяком случае, очень помог. Так что рекомендую. – Андерс улыбнулся, встретив обращенный на него гордый, чуточку собственнический взор боевого мага.  
Командор задумчиво хмыкнул и коротко покосился на Логэйна, который переводил настороженный взгляд с Хоука на него, не без оснований подозревая, что прямо у него на глазах организуется ещё один заговор, суть которого ему никак не удаётся постигнуть.  
– Проверим, – наконец проговорил Амелл, почёсывая кота под подбородком. Тот лениво замурчал, а одержимый с удивлением понял, что ему и впрямь стало несколько спокойней.  
– Не подведи нас, Сэр Ланцелап, – с усмешкой попросил рыжий маг, погладив зверя между ушей.  
В конце концов, Командор славно потрудился и тоже заслужил шанс устроить себе маленькое личное счастье, пока они с Хоуком шляются на другом краю мира.  
Это справедливо.


End file.
